Little Spit Fire: Azura
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Life is finally perfect for Avyanna, she's part of the Companions, her brother is safe and she has the love of her life, Farkas. But when her friend and Harbinger are called to face their destiny, it seems Avyanna is called to hers as well. The Daedra sense the end of the word is drawing closer, and need a mortal to act for them. Is this her destiny? Two Halves: Sovngarde Beckons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Avyanna moaned in her sleep, feeling the familiar sensation of Farkas pressing his lips against her neck as they both slowly woke up. Shifting to face him, Avyanna found his eyes staring into hers, a lazy smile on his face.

While she wanted to enjoy this moment, the pressing matter of Azura kept pressing into the back of her mind. Two nights ago, Azura and Meridia informed her that she was to travel to Winterhold and recover Azura's Star from a necromancer called Malyn Varen. She would have gone already, but she had to wait for Einarr to return from a job as he was to accompany her.

"Do you think Einarr will be back from that job?" Avyanna asked, biting her bottom lip and Farkas shrugged his shoulders, not liking it one bit. Avyanna had told him the following morning after the dream and he protested. But when she pointed out to him that Meridia wanted it, he begrudgingly agreed; never wanting to piss off the being that saved him.

"I still don't like that I won't be going with you," he growled, pulling her close until her chest was pressed against his bare one. "Not that I'm doubting Einarr's skills, but I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea of sitting here while you go kill a necromancer."

Avyanna buried her face in his neck, soaking up the feeling. "I know, but this is important." She reminded him, sitting up and he sighed, looking up at her with a smirk. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, can't I take notice of how beautiful and tempting you are right now?"

Avyanna blushed, climbing out of her bed and disappearing downstairs. It had been a month since they had gotten together, but they had yet to…do it. She sadly had to admit, it was partially her fault. Avyanna was scared and unsure, not knowing how it worked and it didn't help that she was a virgin.

Rohan was sitting at the table, eating breakfast when he saw his sister come downstairs and offered her a warm smile. "Morning, Anna."

"Good morning, Rohan," she smiled, ruffling his hair as Farkas joined them downstairs, covering his chest with a white linen shirt and his black trousers. "Are you training at Jorrvaskr today?"

Rohan nodded and greeted Farkas with a warm smile. "Einarr and Kiraya got back this morning from the job."

Avyanna and Farkas exchanged a look. "Alright, I'll go see Einarr later. I need to talk to him about doing a job."

"Will you be long?"

"Nay, hopefully it won't take too long. Same rules apply though."

Rohan nodded and got up, having finished his breakfast and left Sparkshire for Jorrvaskr. Avyanna let out a tired sigh as Farkas kissed her forehead, hand on her waist.

"Looks like I'll be gone sooner than I had hoped," she murmured, leaning back into his chest. "Could you watch out for him?"

"Always, be careful though." Farkas replied and she nodded, heading upstairs and getting dressed into her hunting gear. Farkas came in and dressed himself in his armour before the two of them left, after Avyanna had stocked up on health and magicka potions.

Farkas glanced at Breezehome further away and chuckled. "I wonder if my brother and Rina are going at it like hounds again."

"Knowing them, yes." Avyanna laughed slightly as they entered the mead hall. Immediately, she found Einarr eating breakfast at a table and approached him, earning a smile from the Harbinger.

"Avyanna, Farkas, I trust you two are having a good morning," he smiled and saw the looks on their faces, dropping the smile as he frowned in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to come with me to recover Azura's Star," Avyanna informed him, her mark glowing a bit in his presence.

"This is sudden," he admitted and glanced at Farkas. "Why aren't you going?"

Farkas growled slightly, still not like being reminded. "Because Azura and Meridia wish for you to accompany her. Don't ask me why, but I'm not too keen on it either."

"When do you want to leave?" Einarr asked Avyanna who bit her bottom lip.

"As soon as possible, if it's not too much trouble."

Einarr waved it off, drinking his mead and standing up. "Never, you need my help and I'll gladly offer it. Let me just tell Aela and Kiraya."

Avyanna nodded and turned to Farkas who held a dark possessive gaze in his eyes. She knew what it meant and cupped his face with her hand, he leaned into the touch.

"I'll try and come back as soon as I can," she smiled to him. "I always come back."

"Aye, but it doesn't mean I don't want to throw you over my shoulder and tie you to a pole so you can't move."

She looked at him in surprise. "You…you wouldn't actually do that, would you?"

Farkas nipped her ear lope. "Don't stick around to find out."

Einarr returned, his sword on his belt. "I'm ready when you are." He informed the scarlet haired Nord and she quickly planted a kiss to Farkas's lips, soaking in the feeling into her memory before pulling away. Farkas kissed her forehead before taking her face into his hands.

"Be careful and safe, I'm not ready to let you go just yet, little spitfire." He murmured and she smiled.

"Aye, who would be here to heal your injuries, cabbage head?" she teased as she pulled away, heading out the door with Einarr by her side. As they were at the stables, getting the horses, Avyanna filled Einarr in on what was going on.

"I don't want to be gone for too long," Avyanna grumbled, climbing onto Rosso's back as Einarr mounted his horse. "Missing his twelfth birthday isn't exactly the best thing to do."

Einarr flashed a reassuring smile. "Then we best hurry, aye?" he asked as they took off towards Winterhold.

They had made camp twice and past Windhelm, much to her displeasure, before finally arriving at Winterhold. Avyanna looked around for anything to guide them to Azura's shrine and found herself smiling, a wisp floating in the air.

"Follow that wisp," Avyanna told Einarr, both of them taking off and finding and following the blue light creatures. It took them a little further away from Winterhold and pretty close to the tomb of the Companions. As they found a statue in the distance, at the bottom of the stairs, they dismounted and began to walk up.

"Can you sense that?" Einarr asked her, sensing the power in the air and Avyanna nodded, swallowing the pain at the presence of two Daedric Princes. As they arrived at the last step, a dark elf woman in robes looked over, not surprised to see them.

"Azura has seen your coming. It was fate that brought you here," she said, looking directly at Avyanna.

"She sent me a message, asking for my help." Avyanna informed her and the dark elf nodded.

"You have been chosen to recover her star, champion of Meridia. I know it is all unexpected, but do not worry. All with unfold as she predicted, she had sent me a vision of what you need to do," she said, closing her eyes. "You must go to a fortress, endangered by water, yet untouched by it. Inside, you will find an elven mage who can turn the brightest star as black as night."

Einarr frowned. "That doesn't make any sense, what does Azura want?"

"It is cryptic, I know," she apologised. "But Azura's signs are never wrong."

Avyanna thought deeply for a moment. "A fortress endangered by water, yet untouched by it…That's Winterhold right?"

"Possibly, ask if they know of this elven mage. All of this has been foreseen and we must play our part, you most of all." She informed them. "I am Aranea Ienith, the last of her worshippers."

Avyanna nodded. "Avyanna Halliwell, member of the Companions and this is my Harbinger, Einarr."

"Then I wish you both luck, Avyanna and Einarr."

Both of them nodded and walked back down the stairs, heading towards their horses. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

Einarr shook his head, a hard look on his face. "It's never easy when dealing with the Daedra."

* * *

As the two of them walked into the Frozen Heart, Avyanna immediately sensed a powerful magicka in the air. The two of them approached the bar and Einarr smiled at the Nord behind it.

"We're looking for an elven mage interested in stars. Do you know where we could find one?" Einarr asked the man politely and he looked between them before sighing.

"If you're looking for mages, go to the College, if they'll let you in," he shook his head. "Then again, Nelacar might know. He's an old timer from the College but he has a room here," he pointed to the one on the left and Einarr thanked him as Avyanna walked in, the door wide open.

"Hey! Don't you know something called privacy?" the Bosmer snapped and Avyanna narrowed her eyes.

"We're looking for an elven mage who studies stars, know anyone?" Avyanna asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nelacar flinched, looking around the room with a worried look on his face. "Who sent you? Was it the College? The Jarl? We agreed there would be no more questions."

"A priestess of Azura sent us," Einarr told him smoothly, knowing Avyanna was going to snap and Nelacar looked at him, obviously thinking he was in charge.

"I knew this was going to come back and haunt me," he shook his head. "Azura's Star, a Daedric artifact that allows any number of souls to pass through it. Malyn wanted to alter the Star. He was dying of disease. He thought he could store his own soul inside and become immortal. It drove him mad. Students started dying, eventually the College exiled him. He took a few loyal disciples to Ilinalta's Deep and vanished."

"Thank you for your co-operation." Avyanna said, turning to walk out but Nelacar grabbed her arm, his eyes full of fear and hatred.

"Don't take it back to Azura. The Daedra are evil, they're the reason Malyn went insane." He begged her and she grabbed her arm back, giving him a cold stare.

"From what you told us, Malyn went mad because of immortality, _not _because of Azura," she told him before walking out. Einarr followed her, giving her a concerned look.

"You stood up for a Daedric Prince, I thought you hated them," he said surprised.

"Meridia saved Farkas's life, when I couldn't," she told him, looking at Einarr with pained eyes. "And I've only recently learnt that I'm related to her."

Einarr placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then I'll help you, now, shall we head to Ilinalta's Deep?"

* * *

They ended up travelling back to Whiterun and staying a night before heading towards the location of the Lady Stone, as it was close to Ilinalta's Deep. Avyanna loved being in Whiterun, even if it were only a brief moment. Seeing Farkas and Rohan just gave her the boost she needed.

Although, as they were having dinner, Rohan requested that he could get a wolf pup for his birthday.

"Why a wolf pup?" Avyanna asked, frowning at her younger brother and he grinned.

"Because then I can have my own pet, like Kiraya has Fang and you've got Rosso," he answered proudly and Avyanna shook her head.

"No, a wolf would be too much. It's better if you think of something else," She had told him and his face fell with disappointment. "And Rosso isn't a pet, he's a partner."

"Aye, and Fang is Lassarina's," Farkas explained with a grin. "I was with her when she found him. He's always with Kiraya because until you came along, Fang was the closest thing she had to a best friend."

Thinking back on it now, she felt bad for him, but stood by her decision as she had something else in mind. Something less messy and he would appreciate more than a wolf pup.

As Ilinalta's Deep came into view, both of them dismounted and climbed onto the fallen castle, entering through a trap door. The place was a mess, bits of water around the place as Meridia's mark lit up even more.

"We're in the right place," Avyanna showed Einarr her mark before covering it up with her leather glove. "If Malyn brought disciples with him, they'll be old College students."

Einarr nodded, figuring out what she meant. "Do you know any wards?"

"Heaps, they'll block you from their spells and you can strike them."

Einarr and Avyanna smiled at each other, having figured out a battle plan as Avyanna's hands glowed a soft, light blue while they walked further into the fallen castle. Hearing noises further down the hall, the two of them stopped and looked over, spying the shadow coming closer.

"Ready?" she whispered to him and he nodded, unsheathing his sword as she casted a ward in front of Einarr. A novice necromancer spotted them and tried to attack Einarr with fire spells but they deflected from the ward.

Einarr ran in, killing him quickly and signalling that the area was clear. This is how it worked out in the end, Avyanna covering him with spells of her own as he killed them swiftly and silently.

As they walked, she could feel the drain of magicka and dug through her bag, grabbing a magicka potion and drinking it, feeling energized once more.

"Look out!" Einarr shouted, pulling her aside just as an Arch necromancer shot sharp icicles at them. Avyanna swore and grabbed a knife from her belt, taking aim and throwing it right into his chest as Einarr ran over and stabbed him in the chest.

"That was close," she breathed, giving him a grateful smile. "I can see why Azura wanted you with me."

He shrugged, turning his attention to the chain and pulled it, lowering the draw bridge. Both of them walked across it, heading up the stairs and unlocking the door.

Einarr held up a hand, obviously using his sharp hearing and held up two fingers. Two necromancers, lovely.

"More souls are needed for the Star. The last one died before he could be harvested," a male dark elf spoke and Avyanna walked past Einarr, unsheathing Dawnbreaker from her belt.

"Will mine do?" she asked them, surprising them as they spun around. Before they could even begin their spells, Avyanna struck quickly, cutting off the head of the female Bosmer and stabbing the dark elf through the heart.

"Don't be reckless or else Farkas will murder me," Einarr frowned and she gave him an apologetic look. "Come on, I can smell two more and a bunch of skeletons running around."

Avyanna nodded, following him down the corridor and quickly killing one dark elf and three skeletons before heading through the door and up three flights of stairs. Each step they took, Avyanna could sense a Daedra more and more, to the point where her mark burned.

"Another soul for the master?" a Bosmer sneered, turning around as they walked in, their swords at the ready. "Meridia's sword, the master will love eating the soul of her champion."

"Like Oblivion he would." Avyanna growled, throwing a knife as Einarr cut off his head, watching it roll on the ground. Avyanna sheathed her sword and walked over, picking up the broken star artifact that had purple gems in it.

"I'm not really keen on travelling all the way back to Winterhold," Einarr grimaced and Avyanna felt a smile creep onto her face as an idea came to her mind.

* * *

As the white light left them, Avyanna and Einarr blinked for a moment, finding themselves back at Azura's shrine thanks to the help of Meridia. Aranea looked at them surprised, even more as she spied the Star in Avyanna's hands.

"Azura's Star! I knew the Lady of Twilight had sent you for a reason," she beamed. "Hand it over to me, I will ask Azura to restore the Star to its original purity."

Avyanna handed Aranea the Star and she placed it at the altar before throwing her hands above her head. "Azura, Mother of Roses, Goddess of Dusk and Dawn. Your chosen warrior has returned your Star to you."

A few moments past before Aranea turned to Avyanna. "Azura wishes to speak with you herself. Place your hands on the altar and you will hear her voice."

"Okay," Avyanna said, stepping forward and placing her hands upon the icy altar. As soon as her hands touched it, her mark lit up and she felt a presence in her head.

"_Greetings, Avyanna. You have followed my guidance through the veils of Twilight and rescued my Star from Malyn Varen. No wonder Meridia speaks highly of you."_

Avyanna swallowed. "Is there a way to return your Star to its original purity?"

"_There is only one option. Your soul must enter the Star and rid Malyn from it forever. You will banish Malyn's soul there._"

"I'll have to enter the Star and defeat Malyn on my own," Avyanna informed both Einarr and Aranea. Einarr's face hardened as Aranea beamed at the news.

"I don't like this." Einarr voice his objections and Avyanna gave him a pained look.

"I don't have any other choice, it's the only way," she turned her attention back to Azura's statue. "I'm ready to enter the Star."

"_Have faith, Avyanna. I will be watching over you."_ Azura replied just as Avyanna cried out in pain and blacked out.

* * *

Avyanna groaned, slowly standing up and opening her eyes in awe. The entire place was made up of beautiful, light blue gems. A strong magical presence alerted her as she turned, finding Malyn standing further away.

"Ah, my disciples have sent me a fresh soul. Good, I was getting…hungry." Malyn smirked and Avyanna unsheathed Dawnbreaker from her belt.

"It's over Malyn; your time has come to an end." Avyanna declared and he snickered.

"Never! I am immortal! You cannot kill me!" he shouted, letting loose a fury of spells. Avyanna dodged them and ran towards him just as he summoned undead souls.

Avyanna grunted, hating the fact that they were in her way as she quickly killed them with Dawnbreaker before chasing after him and throwing a knife in his direction.

The knife pinned Malyn to a gem wall and he grunted trying to pull free and Avyanna quickly thrusted Malyn through his heart. As his life began to fade away, a small smirk crossed his face.

"You will never find true peace…as long as…you serve…_them_." He whispered before disintegrating. For some reason, the words struck her as she pulled out her sword and the knife, hearing Azura's voice again.

"_The Star is free to purify itself. Don't worry, Avyanna, I will return you before you are cleansed." _Azura informed her and Avyanna felt herself warm up, closing her eyes as the world disappeared around her.

* * *

**Here we are! The sequel to Little Spit Fire: Meridia, this one follows along the storyline of Two Halves: Sovngarde Beckons so enjoy that! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Einarr, Lassarina, Kiraya, Randulf or Fang as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Avyanna's eyes flew open as she gasped, sitting up and coughing as Einarr rubbed her back. "Oh gods, I feel like I was ran over by a mammoth." She complained, her head pounding and her whole pained was in pain.

"_My Star has been restored and Malyn's soul has been consigned to Oblivion. You have done well, Avyanna,_" Azura's voice filled her mind, something glowing along Avyanna's neck, making the pain go away. "_As it was destined, you a free to use my Star as you see fit, and carry my powers in your veins. Farewell, Avyanna. Know that Azura and Meridia will be watching over the threads of your fate._"

Both she and Einarr gasped as Azura's Star appeared on her neck, but smaller with an extravagant silver chain wrapped around it. Touching it lightly, Avyanna could feel the power within it and looked at Einarr.

"I guess we can go home now." She said, standing up and turning to Aranea who bowed in respect to her. "What will you do now?"

"I will continue to watch over the shrine, but know this, Champion of Meridia and Seeker of Azura, just as you were fated to rescue the Star, you were fated to use it for Skyrim's future." Aranea informed her cryptically and Avyanna frowned, opening her mouth to speak when the dark elf turned away, obviously dismissing the two of them.

"Come on, we need to get back to Whiterun," Einarr reminded her as they walked away, heading down the stairs. "You scared the life out of me! Never do something so reckless again."

Avyanna shot him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"You were dead, Avyanna."

Her eyes widened in shock as they landed on the ground, Rosso and Einarr's horse tied to trees. Einarr gave her a serious look, showing he wasn't joking about it either.

"Wow," she blinked, fiddling with the Star which turned out to be a bad idea as her vision blurred, Einarr's body blurry out a bit as a blue figure stood next to him. Her eyes widened in surprise, the woman looking directly at her with a serious look on her face. "Einarr, there's a woman behind you."

Einarr turned around, finding no one there and looking back at Avyanna, noticing the pale purple in her eyes. "Avyanna, there's no one there."

Her fingers left the Star and the woman disappeared. Blinking, she touched it and once again saw her. "I'm not going mad, I'm looking _right _at her!"

Einarr frowned in concern, worried for the scarlet haired Nord. "You only see her when you touch the Star, right?" Avyanna nodded and she released it and it hung to her neck. "Don't touch it then."

She nodded, still not shaking the feeling of the woman's presence as they mounted their horses. Rosso kicked up a stir before calming down as they headed to Winterhold. It was late afternoon and instead of riding out and camping the night, the two of them agreed that staying in the inn was better.

As Einarr went inside to purchase the rooms while Avyanna dropped the horses down at the stables, a Breton in pale Novice robes carrying a box with chirping sounds coming from it.

"What's in the box?" Avyanna called as he past her. The Breton mage stopped and looked at her.

"Hawk chicks, hatched a week ago," he answered as she walked over, peering into the box. Small, fluffy grey chicks chirped from inside, looking around and some peering at Avyanna in interest.

"They're so cute," she cooed as an idea came to mind. She looked up at him with a bright smile. "How much for one?"

He frowned and thought about it. "Thirty septims for the runt, I highly doubt he'll make it." He pointed to the very tiny one in the corner, shivering slightly at the cold.

"Deal," Avyanna agreed, grabbing the gold coins and handing it to him, lightly and gently grabbing the baby hawk into her hands. Immediately, it stopped shivering and peeked up at her. "Thank you."

"No problem." He nodded before continuing onwards towards the College as Avyanna hurried back, heading straight into the inn. Einarr was sitting at a wooden table, two plates of bread, cheese and apple slices with warm mead in two tankards.

Einarr noticed Avyanna cradle something in her hands and looked at her curiously as she sat down. "What's in your hand?"

"Rohan's present," Avyanna beamed, showing him the baby chick that had now fallen asleep in her hands. "I just bought it from a mage from the College. Thirty septims for the little one since they didn't think he'll make it."

"You don't agree with them?"

"Never give up on a life that's barely lived."

* * *

On the way back, Avyanna fashioned a small pouch to place the baby chick as they rode towards Whiterun, the gates in sight. She was grinning with excitement; Rohan was going to love his birthday present!

The baby had filled out a bit, looking better and not close to death anymore. Avyanna saw this as a good sign as they dismounted their horses and handed them to the stable boy.

Rosso sniffed once again at the baby chick in the pouch in front of Avyanna before nudging his rider's shoulder. Avyanna smiled, rubbing his nose before following Einarr through the gates.

"We're just in time," Einarr grinned and Avyanna nodded in relief. They had arrived back on her brother's birthday with the day still young. She had worried immensely on the way back that they wouldn't make it, thank the Divine that was no longer the case.

As they walked up the steps to Jorrvaskr, the sounds of singing and cheering could be heard from outside as the two Nords grinned at each other. Avyanna opened the door and walked in, finding the mead hall filled with celebration of her brother's twelfth birthday.

"Anna!" Rohan exclaimed, running over to his sister as she covered the pouch. Immediately, he became curious and tried to see over her hand but she smirked at him.

"Happy birthday, Han," she smiled, kneeling down and presenting him the baby hawk. Rohan's eyes widened, Kiraya's as well as she joined him and the mead hall became silent. "Be careful with him, he's only two weeks old."

Rohan nodded, grabbing the baby chick carefully as it snuggled within his warm hands. He looked at his sister in wonder, confused as well. "I thought you said I couldn't have a pet."

"No, I said you couldn't have a wolf," she corrected him, ruffling his hair. "Our family flies with hawks, we don't run with wolves."

Rohan beamed, hugging his sister as he carefully made sure not to harm the baby chick. "You're the best sister ever, I love you Anna."

"I love you too, Han."

"What are you going to name the thing?" Ria asked excitedly, looking at the tiny, fluffy bird from a table.

Rohan pursed his lips in thoughts, looking at it as the chick look back at him. "Caleo, it means 'fire', right?" Rohan looked to his sister for confirmation and she nodded.

"Ah, a fine name for a fiery lad." Vilkas agreed and Lassarina smiled. Avyanna removed the pouch and placed it on Rohan, allowing him to put the baby chick inside before running off with Kiraya and Fang.

As she stood up straight, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist, spinning her around. "Put me down, cabbage head!"

Farkas laughed, along with the rest of the Companions at the scene as Avyanna turned towards him, receiving a warm kiss on the lips. "I'm glad you're back home in one piece."

"Still going to tie me to a pole?" she teased and he smirked, wagging his eyebrows at the suggestion. "How was he?"

"Fine, missed his sister though."

Avyanna smiled to herself, reaching out to fiddle with the Star but remembered what happened the last time she touched it. Farkas noticed and saw Azura's Star hanging around her neck.

"Is…is that her star?" he asked quietly and Avyanna took a deep breath before nodding in confirmation. His eyes turned serious, looking at her with a hard face. "Are you in any danger?"

Avyanna shook her head. "I'm fine, Farkas," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now that it's dealt with, you have me back home."

A growl escaped his chest as he pushed his lips against hers, capturing the spicy flavour that was often held within them. With a surprise, Farkas could taste a sweet mix of snowberries as well as the spice.

"Get a room!" Vilkas called as they pulled apart and Farkas grinned at his twin.

"Like you two can talk! It's a surprise you two aren't romping in the Underforge!" Farkas retorted and Lassarina blushed in embarrassment, hiding her face against Vilkas's arm, as the rest of the hall roared with laughter.

"Anna!" Rohan called, running back over with Miranna's song book in his hands. "It's my birthday right?" she nodded and saw the sparkle in his eyes as he opened the book to a specific page. "I read on the page that it's tradition to sing this for our twelfth birthday."

Avyanna took the book from him, reading and a smile pulled onto her face, along with a few sad tears. "Aye, you're right." She agreed, looking at him as he and Kiraya stood together, looking up at her with excitement.

She looked around the room, finding everyone's eyes on her as Farkas kissed the back of her head in encouragement. "_When the cold wind is calling and the sky is clear and bright. Misty mountains sing and beckon me out into the night,"_

"_I will ride…I will fly! Chase the wind and touch the sky. I will fly! Chase the wind and touch the sky!"_

Avyanna closed the book, handing it to Farkas as she sat down on her knees and pulled Rohan close to her, his back against her chest. "_Where dark roots hide secrets and mountains are fierce and bold. Deep waters hold reflections, of times lost long ago. I will hear every story,_" Avyanna cupped her hands with Rohan's holding them up into the air. "_Take hold of my own dreams. Be as strong as the seas are stormy and proud as an eagle's scream."_

"_I will ride…I will fly! Chase the wind and touch the sky. I will fly! Chase the wind and touch the sky! And touch the sky!"_

"_Chase the wind, chase the wind, chase the wind….touch the sky…."_

Avyanna kissed Rohan's cheek and released him as the hall erupted into cheers and applause. Rohan turned around and wrapped his arms around his sister's neck, pulling her close and hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry mother couldn't be here to sing it for herself," Avyanna whispered, holding back the tears. "She sang it better than me."

Rohan shook his head, pulling back and smiling brightly at her. "I never knew her and I'm not sad about it. I rather have you here than anyone in the world."

Avyanna smiled, kissing his forehead and standing up, watching the party continue in full stream. She had a funny feeling that a few hang over tonics would be in order…

* * *

Rohan was staying at Jorrvaskr for the night, allowing Farkas and Avyanna some much needed alone time. In the form of their lips desperately making up for lost time apart.

Farkas nipped her shoulder and she gasped at the sudden act, her eyes glowing a soft orange as she stared at him. "I can't wait any longer."

"Are you sure?" Farkas asked, desire thick in his voice, but his mind was overpowering the growing bulge in his armour. "I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Avyanna chuckled, kissing his nose lightly. "How many girls have you said _that _to?"

"Only you."

Pressing her lips to his ear as his hands clenched her butt. "Take me." she whispered in a lustful tone that pulled a growl out of the Companion. Farkas lifted her up, carrying her bridal style upstairs and entering her room, lips on hers during the entire time.

When he broke away, Farkas placed Avyanna on the bed and began to pull off his armour. Avyanna, wanting to do the same, began as well but Farkas stopped her.

"I want you unwrap you," he whispered, flashing a devious grin and she blushed, allowing him to take off her hunting gear so slowly that it became painful. As he lightly touched the white cloth wrapped around her chest, Avyanna's mark lit up, but didn't cause her pain. "Impatient?"

Avyanna glared at him. "I swear to Mara if you don't hurry the fu—oh!" she gasped in surprise, feeling Farkas suck at her nipples through the cloth. The action caused a tingling sensation and she moaned, arching her back to give him better access.

Farkas looked up, grinning at the reactions Avyanna gave him as he moved his hands down, and pulling off her leather tights and her skin greeted his eyes. Moving his hands up and down her inner thighs, Farkas did exactly what she had always dreamt about.

Going down on her.

Avyanna gasped, gripping the fur underneath her as Farkas continued to lick around, pinching her clit every now and then. Her face flushed at the action, arching her back and her hips wiggled, trying to get his tongue further in.

"Farkas…" she breathed, letting out a voiceless moan as the knots in her stomach released themselves and Farkas looked up, licking his lips from her juices.

"I think you're ready now." He murmured, standing up and removing his trousers, exposing his harden length for her to see. Her eyes widened in surprise; it was as big as she dreamt about!

Swallowing, Avyanna suddenly felt nervous and Farkas could see it, leaning over and placing a kiss to her forehead. "Be…be gentle." She whispered, suddenly frighten of the unknown.

Farkas couldn't lie, he found her utterly adorable like this, no longer the proud and fierce Nord he usually saw. Now she was a woman, _his_ woman. "Always," he said against her forehead, leaning down and capturing her lips as he thrusted in.

Immediately, Avyanna tensed up at the pain, clawing at his back as she whimpered against his lips. Farkas stayed still, allowing for her to adjust to the sudden feeling before taking it slow.

Avyanna's whimpers soon turned into moans, the pain subsiding and pleasure taking over in a full course. Taking this as a good sign, Farkas sped up, pushing her legs further up to drill away into her. Avyanna was moaning louder and louder, his name passing her lips every five seconds.

"Farkas!" she gasped, the familiar yet alien sensation happening once again as she clenched down on him and he grunted, following her soon afterwards with his seed spilling into her. Both waited a few moments, the rides of pleasure coming to a stop as he collapsed on top of her, both breathless.

"How…was that?" Farkas said in between breaths, looking at her with a worried look on his face. "I didn't hurt you…did I?"

Avyanna shook her head, laying a small kiss to his lips and ignoring the fire burning at her lower body. "No, you've just tired me out." she smiled as he chuckled in relief, settling onto the bed properly and bringing Avyanna with him, snuggling her into his chest.

* * *

**I'll be MIA from today until the 6th August as I have Yearly Exams and I need to study and pass this shit :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Einarr, Kiraya, Fang or Randulf as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Avyanna slowly woke up, feeling the warm sun hitting her naked back. Her ears expected to hear the soft snores that belonged to Farkas, but found silence. Sitting up, Avyanna looked over and found the bed empty. A small panic hit her until she heard voices downstairs.

Climbing out of bed, a small sharp of pain hit her lower body and she winced slightly, biting her bottom lip. Slowly, she got dressed in a simple light blue dress and walked downstairs, finding Vilkas chatting with Farkas at the table.

"Vilkas, this is a surprise," Avyanna said as she reached the last step. "Did you need a hangover tonic?"

Vilkas chuckled, shaking his head. "No, though I have a feeling you'll be making some. I was just talking to Farkas about making the crib."

Avyanna frowned, looking at Farkas for an answer and he gave her a smile.

"Rina's pregnant," he announced, beaming at the thought of becoming an uncle. The smile was infectious as Avyanna looked at Vilkas who had a twinkle in his eye.

"That's wonderful, congratulations," Avyanna said as she headed over to the cupboard and grabbed ingredients. "Do you want me to fix something for her?"

"Rina can tell you."

She nodded, heading over to the pot and lighting it up before heading over to the alchemy table. Warm hands were placed on her hips and lips pressed against her neck.

"How are you feeling?" Farkas murmured against her neck, his warm breath tickling it.

"Like I was pounded into Oblivion," she replied dryly and winced slightly as he rubbed her lower abdomen. "Careful."

Farkas flashed a grin and stepped back, allowing her to make the powder and collect that into a small bowl. "Are you making the tonics?"

Avyanna nodded, mixing the powder into the hot water and watching the clear water turn orange. "Considering the amount everyone drank last night, it's a surprise they haven't barged in for them yet."

Farkas recognised the ingredients for the hangover tonic, but frowned when he saw ingredients for something he didn't know. "What this for?" he gestured to the light orange powder.

"For me," she answered, giving him a pointed look. "Helps dull the pain."

* * *

"Congratulations," Avyanna smiled, ignoring the pain and hoping the medicine she whipped up kicked in soon. "Farkas just told me."

Lassarina beamed. "Thank you, Vilkas is up stairs waiting to finish the crib," she told Farkas who nodded, headed up as Lassarina and Avyanna sat down while the men went to work. "How was it?"

"Great, just sore as Oblivion." She grumbled, rubbing her hip a little to ease the pain. Lassarina giggled and stopped when Vilkas and Farkas swore at each other, making the two women burst out laughing.

"It doesn't go there you ice-brain!" Vilkas shouted at Farkas, obviously something going wrong already. Lassarina shook her head, standing up and heading over to the stairs.

"Vilkas, Avyanna and I will be at Jorrvaskr." Lassarina called to her husband as Avyanna stood up.

"Don't break the house you two!" Avyanna added, causing Lassarina to snicker as they left Breezehome, heading straight for Jorrvaskr. Carlotta wished them a good morning along the way.

"Are you going to be the midwife?" Lassarina asked curiously, knowing Avyanna's talents in healing and alchemy.

Avyanna shook her head furiously. "No way! I'd rather leave all that to Danica, although she did offer once to teach me that field." Avyanna shuddered and Lassarina laughed, opening the door and entering the mead hall.

By instinct, Avyanna searched for Rohan and found him sitting at a table, Caleo in his pouch with Fang and Kiraya next to him. Fang, smelling his mistress, scampered over and wagged his tail at Lassarina.

"It's good to see you to," Lassarina smiled, giving him a scratch before heading to her brother. Avyanna smiled to herself, going to her brother's table and checking on the baby hawk. It was sound asleep, obviously liking his new home compared to Winterhold.

"When can I teach him things?" Rohan asked and Avyanna pursed her lips, thinking hard about their life cycle.

"You'll have to wait a bit more, until he's a little stronger and ready to fly. _Then _you can teach him things." She promised him and he nodded as something walked past her, making her shiver slightly. Looking over, she found nothing and frowned; she could sense something was here.

Hesitantly, Avyanna's fingers brushed Azura's Star and once again, she saw the same woman, but next to Lassarina this time. There was a Khajiit woman next to Einarr, looking at him lovingly and Meridia's voice filled her mind.

"_That is the mortal called Einarr's wife, Faraya,_" Meridia informed her. _"Azura promised that if he accompanied you on your mission, she would be able to see her husband."_

"How can he see her then?" Avyanna murmured, hoping no one could hear her as she continued to stare.

"_Allow her through your body; she knows to look for you."_ Meridia answered and Avyanna swallowed, not liking the idea of allowing a spirit to possess her body but decided it had to be done.

"Einarr, could I talk to you in private?" Avyanna asked, walking over and ignoring the other woman's presence. Faraya flicked her tail in interest, obviously figuring it out.

"Sure, I'll be back Rina." He told his sister and followed Avyanna out of the mead hall. "What's wrong?"

"Azura is giving you your reward for accompanying me," she explained and looked around, realising she needed to do this in private. "We'll need to head to the Underforge."

Einarr's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Avyanna, I don't know what Azura is planning, but you're with Farkas!" he exclaimed and she glared at him.

"Oh gods no, is that what you think?" she snapped and he blinked while she rolled her eyes. "Look, your wife is standing next to you."

Einarr looked to his left, finding nothing and turning back to her. "I don't see anyone there."

_This is going to be harder than I thought, _she grumbled, rubbing the bridge between her eyes before heading to the Underforge, Einarr following after her slowly.

"I don't fully understand what's going on, but Meridia told me that this is supposed to happen." She explained and closed her eyes. At first she felt nothing, but slowly, a cold tingle crossed over her body and her conscious blacked out. But before it did, she heard a heavily accented Khajiit voice in her head.

"_Thank you._"

* * *

"Avyanna wake up," Einarr's voice called and she slowly woke up, groaning in pain and opening her eyes. "Thank the Divine."

She frowned. "What happened? Were you able to talk to your wife?"

"Yes," a warm smile crossed his face as she slowly stood up, dusting off her back. "Thank you for that, what you did was beyond what I would've asked you. Seeing my wife, even if it was just once, helped a lot."

"Good, because I don't want to do that again."

Einarr chuckled but then frowned, recalling something and looking at her. "You said there was a woman standing next to me in Winterhold," Avyanna nodded. "Is she still hanging around?"

Avyanna bit her bottom lip before slowly nodding. "She was with you and Lassarina before…why do you ask?"

His face hardened, a dark look in his eye as he ignored the question and walked out of the Underforge. Avyanna frowned in confusion before shaking her head and leaving the Underforge just as Kiraya and Rohan ran in.

"Where are you two going?" she asked them curiously and the two children exchanged a look.

"Sanctuary," they replied before running off further. Avyanna watched them disappear and smiled to herself, heading to the mead hall. Ria beamed as she walked in and ran up to the scarlet haired Nord.

"Avyanna, do you have any tonics?" she asked and Avyanna rolled her eyes, nodding and gesturing her to follow.

"I was waiting for someone to ask, what do you need?" she asked the Imperial woman who looked a little shy to answer.

"Well…a tonic for intimidation?"

Avyanna stopped in her tracks and looked at her in surprise, finding Ria blushing in embarrassment. Ria, the sweet little Imperial…wanted to be…intimidating?

"Can I ask why?" Avyanna crossed her arms over her chest, standing outside of Jorrvaskr.

"Remember that I job I took with Erendriel?" Avyanna nodded and Ria bit her bottom lip. "When I tried to apprehend the criminal, he just laughed at me!"

Avyanna took a moment to process it and just sighed, rubbing the bridge between her eyes before looking back at her. "Ria, not everyone is meant to be intimidating."

"But you, Aela and Njada—heck! Even Lassarina can do it! You all can be intimidating, why can't I?" Ria broke off, looking depressed and Avyanna gave her a little smile, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Because you can do something we can't, be innocent. Criminals never suspect the innocent looking ones," she told her firmly and Ria looked at her in surprise. "Well, strike that, Rina can do it too, but Njada and Aela definitely can't."

Ria smiled, giving Avyanna a quick hug. "You're right, it was stupid of me. Thanks for the talk, Anna," she said before heading back inside the mead hall.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Einarr, Kiraya or Fang as Mrage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**One month later…**

It was when Avyanna was transferring some powder into a boiling pot did Aciano decide to make an unannounced appearance. "Hello, Avyanna," he greeted and she jumped, dropping the bowl onto the ground and the light pink powder scattered along the floor.

"Aciano!" Avyanna snapped, annoyed as she bent down to scoop what she could salvage of the powder into the bowl. "What have I told you about coming announced?"

Aciano smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. "I thought after the lessons Camille gave you, you would have sensed me."

Avyanna just scowled at him, heading back to the alchemy table and making more. Over the past month, another ancestor of hers who served Meridia had appeared, teaching Avyanna to control the powers bestowed upon her by Azura. The scarlet haired Nord had learned that when receiving Azura's Star, she was given a sixth sense to the supernatural world. Every now and then she would receive visions of anything and Avyanna could see spirits hangings around.

"I'm sure you didn't come to just scare the living day lights out of me," Avyanna said dryly, crushing up a purple mountain flower. "So why are you here?"

"Has there been a woman, a spirit, following the siblings?" he asked, the smirk falling off of his face and Avyanna turned to him, placing the now crushed purple mountain flower into the bowl.

"Einarr and Lassarina?" Avyanna asked, clarifying which pair of siblings he was asking. Aciano nodded as she walked over, placing the powder into the water and stirring the liquid with a wooden spoon. "Last I remember she was, why are you asking?"

Aciano rubbed his chin and watched the water turn to a light pink. "What colour is she?"

"Blue…doesn't that mean she's a good spirit?"

"Aye, but it can also indicate those who have a divine purpose."

Avyanna frowned as she extinguished the flames, allowing the pot to cool down. "So what are you saying?"

Aciano sighed, taking a step back. "Keep an eye out on her," he answered before disappearing into thin air. Avyanna threw her hands up into the air, annoyed that he just left without anything.

_Cryptic clues are the worst, _she sighed tiredly to herself, pouring five bottles worth of the tonic and placing them into her satchel before heading to Breezehome. As she walked, her mind kept running back to Aciano's words. What did the woman have anything to do with Einarr or Lassarina? Why tell her anyway?

_So many questions and no one to answer them, _she knocked on the door and a moment later, Vilkas opened the door and a look of relief crossed his face at the sight of Avyanna.

"Thank the Nine, she's in the bathroom," he pulled her into the house and Avyanna headed upstairs, into the bathroom as she heard the distinct sounds of Lassarina gagging. "Rina! Avyanna's here!"

Avyanna opened the door and found Lassarina leaning over a bucket and the Nord looked up, giving her a weak smile. Avyanna noticed how pale her skin had gotten and knelt down, fishing through her satchel.

"How do you feel?" Avyanna asked her, grabbing a potion and a small tankard.

"Like shit," Lassarina moaned as Avyanna filled one quarter of the tankard with the tonic. "Make it stop…"

Avyanna handed her the tankard and Lassarina drank it eagerly as Avyanna grabbed a small jar of crushed lillies, nightshades, snow berries and garlic. She threw the lid off and shoved in front of Lassarina's nose, forcing the woman to inhale the smell.

Lassarina coughed at the sudden intrusion and flinched away as Avyanna put the jar away and saw the colour come back to Lassarina's face. "How much have you eaten?"

"Not much, whatever I ate is in the bucket," Lassarina pointed to the bucket and Avyanna wrinkled her nose at the foul smell. "But I feel better."

Avyanna nodded, taking it as a good sign. "Alright, I've made some more tonics to help keep the morning sickness down. I'll go put them in your cupboard," she said standing up as Vilkas entered, sensing the disaster had passed.

"Take the bucket," Lassarina held it out to him and he wrinkled his nose but complied, taking the bucket from his wife's hands and leaving the bathroom. "What in Oblivion was that powder?"

Avyanna held up the jar and she nodded. "Something I like to call 'Restart B,' it helps the blood to return to its natural pace," she explained as the two women left the bathroom, heading downstairs and Lassarina dug into some bread as Avyanna placed the bottles onto the wooden shelf.

"Are you sure you don't want to be my midwife? Vilkas would feel better if you delivered our baby, so would I," Lassarina offered and again, Avyanna declined with a shake of her head.

"I told you, I'm not interested," Avyanna reminded her friend. "I'm used to this stuff," she gestured to Lassarina. "But not delivering a baby."

Lassarina smirked. "You would make the perfect wife and mother," she commented and laughed as she watched her friend's face turn bright red.

"Rina!" Avyanna complained as Vilkas walked into the house, finding the scene and raising an eyebrow in question.

"What's going on here?" Vilkas asked, curious as to why his wife was laughing and his brother's lover was blushing as red as her hair.

"Nothing!" Avyanna declared, making Lassarina laugh even harder and she scowled at her friend. "If anyone wants me, I'll be collecting more ingredients since you keep running me dry."

Lassarina just flashed her a smile as Avyanna walked out of Breezehome, heading to the stables. As she mounted Rosso, Caleo cried out and flew towards her, landing on Avyanna's waiting arm. Rohan followed a moment later with Farkas trailing behind him.

"Hey you two," she smiled, stroking Caleo's feathered head before he flew back to his master's shoulder. "How was the job?"

Rohan beamed, looking at his sister as she sat on her horse. "Great! I took down the bear while Caleo distracted it!" he exclaimed, his small hawk squawking in agreement and Avyanna saw Farkas's grin.

"Oh? And what was Farkas doing?" she asked, looking back at her younger brother and he grinned.

"Standing in the background."

Avyanna laughed as Rohan ditched them, running into Whiterun to no doubt tell Kiraya of his little job. "Looking handsome in the background I presume?"

"Of course, what else do you expect of me?" Farkas teased, walking forward and planting a kiss on Avyanna's lips, ignoring Rosso's attempt to hit him with his head. "Where are you off to?"

"Gathering more ingredients as your sister-in-law keeps running my supply dry," Avyanna answered with a tired sigh and Farkas winced, understanding what she meant.

"Will you be back soon?"

Avyanna smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Can't live without me?"

"Well," he whispered, his tone a little bit husky with desire. "I have missed you for _two whole_ days."

Avyanna blushed a little, giving him a quick kiss. "Then I should fix that when I get back," she said before clicking her tongue and Rosso shot off.

* * *

Avyanna was placing the last bits of purple mountain flowers into the jar when the same cold feeling shivered down her spine. Her vision blurred, no longer had the images of trees filled her eyes but of a field, burning as flames licked the surface. Screams filled her ears, people shouting of a dragon.

_"Take him down!" someone shouted as a roar erupted and the sounds of a baby's cry echoed. A black dragon flew past, spitting out more flames from his mouth and onto the field._

Avyanna gasped, blinking as the vision disappeared and she once again found herself back into the forest, feeling light headed. She swayed a bit, catching herself and swallowing the lump in her throat.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Avyanna whispered, touching Azura's Star but the Daedric Prince was silent. Growling in frustration, Avyanna shook her head and stormed back over to Rosso, riding home without another word.

When she had arrived, it was getting late as she handed Rosso over to the stable boy, heading to Sparkshire. As she opened the door, Caleo suddenly flew above her head and out of the house.

"Caleo!" Rohan shouted, running past Avyanna and finding his hawk on top of the roof to Ysolda's house, seeing as how the bird was still too young to fly very far. Fang ran past her, along with Kiraya and the wolf began to bark at the hawk.

"Did I miss something?" Avyanna asked Einarr, who appeared beside her and sighed tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you something," he answered and then nodded at the children and the wolf. "It seems Caleo doesn't enjoy Fang's company."

Avyanna snorted. "From what Rohan tells me, it's a usual thing now," she replied and placed two fingers to her lips, letting out a high pitched whistle to which Einarr winced at.

Caleo, hearing the call, flew over to Avyanna's waiting arm and cooed, rubbing against her cheek while Fang growled. "You two stop it before I shear you and pluck your feathers," she told them animals firmly and Fang whined, walking back into the house as Caleo flew to Rohan's shoulder, sensing it was safe now.

"What did you want to ask?" Avyanna asked, stepping out of the doorway as Einarr closed the door behind him.

Einarr had a hard look on his face, tired eyes like he had an intense nightmare the night before. "I wanted to ask if the woman is dangerous."

"What's with everyone and asking that question?" Avyanna frowned. "Seriously, first Aciano and now you."

"You're ancestor asked that?"

"Aye he did, after scaring the life out of me."

Einarr rubbed his chin before crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a concerned look. "So is she?"

Avyanna shook her head. "As far as I can tell, no since she's still blue. If there is any red or green in her then yeah but nothing so far yet," Avyanna looked at him carefully. "Are you still having the same dream?"

Einarr snorted. "More like a nightmare and yeah, all she says is the same thing over and over again: 'You have to stop him.'"

"I'll ask Camille sometime and try and figure it out what it meant," she reassured him just as she recalled her earlier vision. Einarr saw the look in her eye and raised an eyebrow, used to Avyanna's visions and often asked for her advice. "I had a vision earlier. Something to do with a black dragon, a burning field and a baby's cry."

"What do you think that means?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders, running a hand through her hair.

"If I had to be honest? No idea but it must be something important," she sighed tiredly, her stomach growling in hunger. "The answer will probably reveal itself later, for now, I'm starving."

Einarr nodded, following her into the house as Farkas greeted her with a warm kiss to her lips. Einarr began to set the table as Farkas placed his hands on her hips, staring into her hazel eyes.

"What did Einarr want?" he asked and Avyanna smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"If I could help him with something but I can't," she answered smoothly, hating that she was not telling him everything, but Einarr requested for it to not be common knowledge.

"Alright," he sighed and began to nibble on her ear. She held back a moan and glared at him playfully through her eyelashes.

"Rohan, how about you stay at Jorrvaskr the night?" Einarr offered to the young lad, smelling the desire between Farkas and Avyanna. "Aela wanted to start your training bright an early."

Rohan nodded excitedly and Avyanna shot the Harbinger a grateful look and he just smiled back.

* * *

Farkas gently bit her neck and Avyanna moaned, throwing her head back and allowing him to continue his assault as he rocked back and forth, entering her and exiting her in a fast pace. Avyanna's nails dug into his skin and she gasped breathlessly, feeling herself release the pent up energy and Farkas followed after her.

Both collapsed back onto the bed, Farkas snaking an arm around her waist and pulling him to his chest, enjoying the feeling of her body against his and she hummed in delight. Her fingers traced the scars on his chest and he kissed her hair.

"How was Lassarina?" he asked her and she looked at him with a funny look. "What? Can't a man know how his sister-in-law fares?"

Avyanna rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Fine, still going through the morning sickness stage. It's unusual for you to be asking these sorts of questions."

Farkas just answered by placing a hand over her stomach and she swallowed the sudden lump her in throat, staring at him with her eyes widened. He looked at her carefully, seeing the sudden fear and placing a warm kiss to her forehead.

"It's just a thought," he told her. "Maybe in the future."

A small smile crossed her face and she looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "We're going to have a future?" she teased and he growled, biting her collarbone.

"I'm not letting you go," he murmured against her neck where he had bitten her. "You're mine and I'm making sure every man knows."

Avyanna smiled, giving his cheek a soft kiss. "I love you," she blurted out her eyes widened as Farkas looked over, his eyes widened in surprise before settling into a warm gaze.

"Aye, I love you to, my little spitfire," he agreed, kissing her lips and sealing the declaration.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Einarr, Kiraya or Fang as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Seven months later…**

Avyanna drew a deep breath, her eyes shut as her mind began to expand and wander. It was as if the world had turned black, rocks and plants glowing white with the shapes of white animals glowed further away.

"Yes, concentrate. You must allow the power to pass through Azura's Star and through your blood. Find anything and everything within a fifty metre radius," Camille instructed calmly, her soft but firm voice guided Avyanna. "What do you see?"

Avyanna concentrated, feeling the minds of every living creature brush against her mind briefly. "A few small insects…a couple of birds outside….a hare in Rohan's Sanctuary."

"Good…what else?"

"Randulf is attempting to enter the Underforge," Avyanna answered, her eyes snapping open as she got off the ground and headed to the entrance. She pushed the stone in, the door opening a revealing a mischievous one year old child. "Now what are you doing here?"

Randulf scowled for being interrupted as Avyanna picked up the small infant, placing him on her hip and turning to Camille. "Same time tomorrow?"

"I have a feel you will be occupied. The day after too," Camille smirked before disappearing into thin air. Avyanna rolled her eyes before heading inside the mead hall, finding a panicked Ria.

Ria looked over and relief flooded her face, finding Randulf in Avyanna's arms before grabbing the small boy from her. "Oh thank the Nine! I thought I had lost you!" she sighed, hugging Randulf close to her chest and Avyanna chuckled.

"I found him trying to enter the Underforge," Avyanna smiled and ruffled the young infant's small tuff of hair and he scowled at her again, swiping her hand away with his chubby fist. Both women laughed as Aela walked into the mead hall, back from her job.

Immediately, Randulf stopped scowling and reached out towards his mother which she complied, smiling and kissing his head. "How was he?"

"Took a few lives off of Ria," Avyanna laughed at her friend's terrified expression and Aela chuckled, gently poking Randulf's small nose.

"So good then," the Huntress teased at the Imperial who just grumbled and walked away, obviously not wanting to deal with their teasing. "Where are Lassarina and Vilkas?"

Avyanna raised an eyebrow. "Where else? Vilkas is driving her crazy."

"I'm surprised he hasn't snapped at her yet."

"I'm waiting for that to happen any day now."

Aela chuckled, shaking Randulf slightly in his mother's arms. "Everyone is, did Randulf interrupt your lesson?" she asked, one of the few people to know why Avyanna goes to the Underforge every now and then.

Avyanna nodded and smiled at Randulf. "He tried entering the Underforge and scowled at me when I intercepted him!"

"That's my boy," Aela said in approving, kissing her son's head and letting out a tired sigh. "It's late; I'll go put him to bed."

Avyanna nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," she replied before turning on her heel and heading out of Jorrvaskr just as she crashed into Farkas. He caught her around the waist immediately, halting her fall and she shot him a grateful smile.

"I was about to head home," she smiled, straightening up and kissing his lips. Farkas returned the gesture as he drew her closer, absorbing her warm body and burying his face in her hair. "You could join me…if you want…"

Farkas pulled back and grinned at her, a twinkle in his eye. "Lady Halliwell, are you seducing me?"

"Is it working?"

Farkas replied by throwing her over his shoulder laughing, taking her back to Sparkshire. Avyanna lightly hit her fists against his back, giggling the entire way and he walked into the house.

"Gross," Rohan wrinkled, seeing them at the dinner table. "Get a room you two!"

Both laughed as Farkas placed her onto the ground before joining the younger Halliwell at the dinner table.

* * *

Avyanna heard the distinctive sounds of Rohan's footsteps outside of her room as they ran down the stairs. A few moments later, the sound of the front door opening and closing signalled to her that they were alone.

"Farkas," Avyanna said quietly, kissing his cheek and awakening the Nord man. "Rohan's gone."

A small smirk crossed his face as he sat up on his elbows, looking at the woman lying next to him, stripped of all clothing from their activities last night. "We should take advantage of that," he murmured against her lips, kissing her softly. Avyanna felt the familiar feel of Farkas rising against her legs and moaned softly just as someone pounded on her bedroom door.

"Farkas, if you can manage to peel your lazy ass off of Avyanna, get up and get dressed!" Einarr shouted through the wooden door.

Farkas groaned, pulling away and Avyanna sighed quietly, looking at her lover. "He won't leave until you find out what he wants," she reminded him and he grumbled, getting out of bed and hastily put on a pair of trousers before throwing the door open, shielding Einarr's view of Avyanna who had laid back into the soft furs.

"Did you need something?" Farkas grumbled.

"You'd think that now you were with Avyanna, you'd start getting up earlier," Avyanna heard Vilkas sigh and she rolled her eyes.

"Vilkas, I get the feeling he was up before we knocked on the door."

Farkas suddenly slammed the door shut and Avyanna saw how red his face had gotten. She let out a quiet giggle as Vilkas and Einarr laughed from the other side of the door. Avyanna sighed, getting up and allowing Farkas to get a good glimpse of her naked body before she covered it with a simple dress.

"I'll go make sure they don't drink all of my mead," she murmured, kissing him and leaving the room, allowing him to properly get dressed. She was slightly annoyed at being interrupted as she walked down stairs, finding the two men drinking her mead.

"Problem, Anna?" Einarr asked with a grin and she glared at him.

"Nay, I'm completely fine with having two men pound on my door in the morning and then take my mead without asking," she replied sarcastically. "What's so important that you couldn't let me and Farkas just lie in all morning?"

"Some crazy woman's replaced my sweet, loving wife and kicked me out of the house for the rest of the day," Vilkas grumbled, staring at what once used to be Avyanna's bottle of mead.

Avyanna crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you she would do that, the way you kept trailing after her. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she's going to collapse any time you take your eyes off of her."

"Doesn't really matter now," Einarr shrugged. "He's been kicked out, and I thought instead of moping around, he could come to Jorrvaskr and train with me and Farkas," Einarr looked at the stairs and shouted loudly, "As soon as Farkas will have the decency to grace us with his presence!"

"I'm coming!" Farkas shouted back from upstairs and she sighed, rubbing the bridge between her eyes. Farkas finally came down stairs, fully armoured with an annoyed, sleepy look on his face.

"Did I bother you that first month you and Lassarina were married and going at it like a pair of hounds?" Farkas growled at his twin from beside Avyanna.

"Nay, but you encouraged Einarr to throw a bucket of ice water on me the day of my wedding," Vilkas retorted and Avyanna smiled to herself, shaking her head slightly as Farkas rolled his eyes and grabbed some bread, biting down on it.

"So Lassarina finally had enough of you?" he asked.

"Tossed him right out of the house," Einarr chuckled and when Vilkas glowered at him, he sighed, "Oh, come on, Vilkas, we're only ribbing you. Just give her the day to cool off. You'll see, once you go back this evening, she'll be crying and apologizing for having yelled at you."

"He's right, Vilkas," Avyanna added with a nod. "My mother threw my father out more times than I can count when she was pregnant with Rohan and Roran. But when he returned hours later, she felt so guilty and welcomed him back with a tear-filled apology." She saw that Vilkas didn't look reassured and she gave him a small smile, "I'll go over and get to work on calming her down. With any luck, Finverior will drop by and she can punch him in the face."

Vilkas perked up a bit at the sound of that. "I'd appreciate that, Avyanna."

With a nod, Avyanna walked out of the house, trusting Farkas to lock the door when he and the others left. She made her way over to Breezehome and walked in, not bothering to knock.

Lassarina looked up from her cleaning, eyes blazing, ready to yell at Vilkas, but softened when she realised it was her friend dropping by. "Thought you might like the company, sit down and take a rest."

"Is this from my healer or friend?" Lassarina asked with an eyebrow raised and Avyanna smirked as they sat beside the fire pit.

"Both," Avyanna answered and gave her a concerned look. "Finally threw him out huh?"

Lassarina sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know what came over me, I…I just needed some space."

"It's perfectly normal, your hormones are all over the place," she reassured her in a gentle, healer tone. Farkas noted that her bedside manner was improving but seemed to disappear whenever he, Vilkas or any male Companion came to her. She told him it was because they were all idiots for getting hurt in the first place.

The door opened and Einarr walked in, Lassarina looked over with an annoyed glint in her eyes and her shoulder tensed. "Just pretend I'm not here," he said as he walked right past them. "Just came in to grab Vilkas's sword."

"It's right there on the weapons rack," Lassarina informed her brother, pointing at the rack beside the bookshelf. Einarr nodded and grabbed the greatsword. "Is Vilkas outside?"

Einarr turned to his sister. "Aye, he is. He would have come in himself, but he's respecting your wishes and giving you some space."

Immediately, Lassarina's eyes began to tear up and her lower lip quivered as Avyanna watched her fight back the tears. Einarr placed a hand on his sister's shoulder as Avyanna gently held her hand.

"I didn't mean to yell at him," she whimpered. "I don't know what came over me."

"You're just overwhelmed," Avyanna told her. "You're going to get like this several more times before your baby is born."

"Is Vilkas mad?"

"Nay," Einarr reassured his sister. "He understands you're not in the right state of mind right now. Next time you feel like this, maybe you could punch Finverior and feel better."

"That actually might be a good idea," Lassarina chuckled, wiping away a tear and smiling a bit.

"There's that smile we all love," Einarr grinned, placing a hand on her heavily round belly, he added, "Try and cheer up, sister. Last thing we want is for your child to come out scowling like Vilkas."

Avyanna snorted and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her smile as Lassarina rolled her eyes and softly smacked the back of Einarr's head.

"That's my husband and child you're talking about," she said, placing a hand on her belly. Lassarina was about eight months pregnant from Avyanna's observations but looked bigger than that. She was a little concerned, but Danica reassured that Lassarina's child was healthy.

"Well, I'll be going then," Einarr said, walking toward the door with Vilkas's sword in hand.

"Tell Vilkas to come home tonight," Lassarina pleaded and Einarr nodded.

"Aye, I will," he replied before closing the door and leaving the two women alone in the house. An idea crossed Avyanna's face as she smiled, standing up as Lassarina frowned at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked her friend curiously as Avyanna grabbed a few potions and nice smelling liquids the scarlet haired Nord made for her.

"I am giving you the best treatment there is for a pregnant woman; pampering!" Avyanna declared, getting to work.

* * *

Lassarina hummed in delight, wiggling her toes in the warm, rose scented water as she and Avyanna relaxed against the couch. "You were right; this is the best treatment for a pregnant woman."

"I know my things," Avyanna replied, lightly touching the stone bowls and heating them up a bit. "It's supposed to relax and regenerate the nerves on your feet."

"My feet have gone to Sovngarde and aren't looking back."

Both women cracked up and Lassarina sighed, rubbing her swollen belly and looking at her friends. "Have you and Farkas ever talked about having a child of your own?"

Avyanna shrugged her shoulders, placing a hand over her flat stomach. "A few times, but nothing much. I take that potion that Arcadia makes to prevent pregnancy."

"Really?" Lassarina looked at her friend curiously. "But, don't you ever want a kid?"

"Of course, but I want to be married first," she replied, gazing at her mark as it glowed in Lassarina's presence. "I want to know that I am wed because of love, not because I have a sweetroll in the oven, so to speak."

Lassarina nodded in understanding, seeing her friend's point. "That's reasonable, but I can't see Farkas proposing any time soon."

"Didn't you two ever talk about the future?" Avyanna was no longer bothered by the fact that Lassarina and Farkas had a relationship; instead, she often turned to the woman for advice.

Lassarina snorted. "Never, becoming a werewolf helped me realize that. I think I was just mistaking safety for love. I was new in Skyrim and Farkas saved me from a giant, My wolf beat some sense into me."

"And you found your undying love for Vilkas," Avyanna sighed, getting up and putting her stone bowl away and doing the same for Lassarina. Both women saw it was growing dark and Avyanna smiled at her friend. "I'll see you later, try not to kill him. I hate having him bleed on my dining table."

"No promises," Lassarina grinned as Avyanna left Breezehome, heading straight home.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Einarr, Randulf or Kiraya as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Avyanna had gotten home the previous night, Farkas informed her that they were leaving in the morning to Riften to capture a criminal. It was a little sudden, but she decided it would be good to leave Whiterun for a short time.

"Rohan!" Avyanna called from downstairs, sheathing Dawnbreaker onto her belt. "We're leaving."

A few moments later, Rohan ran down stairs, still a little sleepy and he hugged his sister. "Are you taking Caleo with you?" he mumbled against her armour and she smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Aye, he's with Rosso at the stables. We'll be back as soon as we can," she told him, kissing his head and he nodded before stumbling back upstairs. Avyanna smiled to herself as she grabbed her satchel and left the house, heading towards the stables.

Farkas's body came into view as had already mounted his own horse, keeping a safe distance from Rosso and Caleo, the hawk sitting at the back of the horse and glaring at Farkas.

"Thank the Divines, that bird keeps giving me the evil eye," Farkas sighed in relief as Avyanna mounted Rosso. Caleo squawked, flapping his wings slightly before cuddling the back of Avyanna's armour. "Now he wants to be nice."

"He's a sweetheart, leave him alone." Avyanna defended him, stroking Caleo's head before the hawk planted himself on her waiting arm.

Farkas snorted. "Aye, he's a sweetheart when you and your brother are around."

Avyanna ignored him as she whistled for Caleo to fly off, which the hawk did. He let out a loud cry, flying in front as the two of them followed after him on their horses. Caleo's speed had improved as every once in a while; he stopped in a tree and waited for them to catch up before flying off again.

As nightfall came, they made camp further away from the road and the two of them assumed their usual routines; Avyanna would bath whilst Farkas drew up the fire.

There was a small lake where Avyanna bathed, Caleo and Rosso keeping guard in case anyone tried to sneak a peek and disrupt their partner's cleaning process.

Avyanna was humming a soft tune, running a hand through her wet hair as the sounds of crickets filled the surrounding area. "_I was never right for the hero type of role. I admit it….with my heart, shivering in fear. I can see today's reflected in each past year…Even so, it's been calling the Divines to me. But I cannot hide all the emptiness inside…my fleeting heart,"_

"_Once in my dreams I rose and soared! No matter how I'm not around or beating down, I will stand up a storm. All of my love has yet to wake, I know your strength is what, I lack, you've got my back and now that I've got yours, I have you to thank for lighting up the dark. Because you're here with me our dreams will soar forever…"_

Caleo let out a warning squawk and Rosso fussed as Avyanna turned, finding Farkas smirking at her from a tree. "You should probably stand back."

"Why? And look away from the goddess bathing right in front of me? What harm can come of that?" he asked and Avyanna pointed just as Caleo launched himself at Farkas, cawing and scratching him. Farkas yelped and stepped back as Avyanna laughed.

"Caleo, that's enough," Avyanna whistled and the hawk paused in his attack, flying over to the bank of the lake and let out a series of happy, proud chirps as she walked over. "Good job, but wrong person."

Farkas was grumbling as Avyanna walked over, healing the sharp, angry claw marks on his face and body. As she healed, Farkas pulled her closer in an attempt to hide her naked body from any unwanted eyes.

"You should put some clothes on before the damn bird has a new target," he told her and she rolled her eyes, grabbing her armour and throwing it back on as Farkas disappeared back to the camp. Caleo flew over and sat on Rosso, enjoying the ride as they walked back to camp where Farkas was sitting by the fire. Avyanna attached the cream coloured stallion to a tree before sitting next to Farkas by the fire.

"So what is the job exactly?" she asked him, snuggling into his arms as he wrapped them around her waist.

"Einarr wants us to track down an escaped prisoner near Riften," he shrugged, informing her and she nodded, staring into the fire. The way the orange light licked and called to her forced her to close her eyes and bury her face in Farkas's shoulder. "Are you alright, Anna?"

"Aye, just grand." She murmured.

* * *

Caleo flew back as they neared Riften; the city's gates came into view by mid-day. Avyanna and Farkas left their horses at the stables before finding Brynjolf leaving the city.

The thief seemed surprised to see the two of them. "Farkas and Anna, it's a surprise to see you two around here,"

"It's Avyanna to you," Farkas reminded the thief and Avyanna rolled her eyes at the lover's protectiveness.

"My apologises," Brynjolf smiled, holding his hands up in surrender before looking at the scarlet haired Nord. "How are you, lass?"

"Fine, we're just tracking down an escaped prisoner," Avyanna answered, feeling the mark of Meridia glow in Brynjolf's presence. The thief was aligned with Nocturnal, as were Lassarina and a dark elf named Karliah, but whenever Avyanna asked about it, Lassarina always said she couldn't talk about it. "You wouldn't happen to hear anything about that?"

Brynjolf rubbed his chin in thought. "Aye, a couple of the thieves mentioned a Bosmer in the city a week ago. Haven't heard anything since but the reports say he had that twitchy look about him."

Avyanna nodded as she turned to Farkas. "So he could be either hiding in the city or in the surrounding area."

"We'll check the city first and if we find nothing, then to the forest it is," Farkas agreed and looked at Caleo who rested on Rosso at the stables. "Is that why you brought the bird?"

"_Caleo_," she corrected him and he just grunted. "Aye, he can provide cover from the air and Rohan has helped train him to search for either of us in case we split up."

"Is this before or after the damn thing attacks me?"

Brynjolf chuckled at the Companion's obvious discomfort of the hawk. "I'll let my thieves know to keep an eye out," he told them as they walked into the city. Farkas and Avyanna split up, Avyanna taking the north and east side of Riften while Farkas searched the south and west.

Caleo flew above, circling around the city as Avyanna stopped by the orphanage, happy to see the children and discover Rune had been adopted by a nice family in Solitude.

"Have you seen a Bosmer, looking shifty around here in the past couple of days?" Avyanna asked them children and all the boys looked at each other.

"If you're looking for him," Constance butted in from sweeping the floor. "He left the city this morning, Lady Halliwell."

Avyanna ignored the title and smiled at the Imperial, nodding and leaving the orphanage. She headed towards the Bee and the Bard as Caleo flew down, landing on the wooden railing on the bridge.

A moment later, Farkas found her and shook his head. "Nothing, there's no sign of him. I hope you did better on your end."

"Aye, he left the city this morning," she informed him and squinted, looking up at the darkening clouds. "With this storm coming, I'd say he's bunked somewhere in the surrounding area."

Farkas grinned, grabbing her hand as they walked out of the city. "Then we best get going, don't want it to rain on us. Although I doubt that'll bother you."

Avyanna rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

* * *

Avyanna was crouched behind a tree, making sure to keep out of sight as she kept a close eye on the Bosmer. She had been right, he made camp in a small cave and was currently pacing around, muttering to himself. She had sent Caleo to find Farkas a while ago and was wondering what was taking him so long?

"Anna?" Farkas whispered loudly and she hushed him as he walked over, crouching beside her. Caleo had rested himself on the tree branch above their heads and Avyanna saw no evidence of Caleo fighting with Farkas.

"I see Caleo behaved," she smirked at him and he glowered at her.

"The damn thing nearly clawed my eyes out," he grumbled. "You're lucky he's a bird that gets business done first," Avyanna chuckled quietly. "Anything interesting?"

She shook her head. "No, he's being muttering to himself like a mad person. I don't see any weapons laying around so a quick knock-out should suffice."

Farkas nodded as Avyanna whistled quietly to Caleo who launched himself at the Bosmer, claws sharped with the Wood Elf's face as the target.

"Oi! Damn bird!" the Bosmer shouted, trying to evade the hawk's attack but Caleo never let up as Avyanna ran in and found the pressure points, jabbing in between his neck and the Bosmer fell unconscious.

"Good boy," Avyanna cooed at Caleo as the hawk landed on her arm and rubbed up against her cheek. "You are getting better."

Caleo chirped and looked at the Bosmer, spying something coming from his neck and landed on his chest, grabbing some kind of amulet with his beak. Avyanna bent down; grabbing the amulet and saw it was an Amulet of Mara.

_Let's see if Lassarina was right,_ Avyanna smiled to herself, putting the necklace over her head, on top of Azura's Star as she heard Farkas's footsteps. _His face will be priceless…_

"That was easy," Farkas smiled and paused in surprise as Avyanna stood up and face him, the Amulet of Mara resting on her neck. Avyanna was struggling not to laugh at his dumbstruck expression.

"What do you think?" she asked him and his face sobered, turning serious with a small blush on his cheeks.

"I thought it was the man to propose," he muttered awkwardly and she grinned at him.

"Why, are you interested?" she teased and he looked at her.

"I am," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "What about you?"

Avyanna's eyes widened as she realised he was being serious. Her heart pounded at the idea of getting married, to none other than Farkas and a small smile crossed her face. "Aye, I'm interested as well."

"Then let's take him back and get married."

Caleo never really understood what he had just helped in accomplishing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Einarr or Kiraya as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As the city guards dragged the unconscious Bosmer away, Farkas and Avyanna headed towards the Temple of Mara. Both were eager and nervous as they walked towards it, hearing a familiar voice calling out their names.

"Brynjolf," Avyanna said in greeting, finding the red haired thief with Karliah walking towards them. "Hello, Karliah."

The dark elf nodded to her. "Avyanna," she replied in respect, both of them aware of the other's allegiance to a Daedric Prince. Apparently, according to Lassarina, the dark elf respected Avyanna a bit more since becoming aware that Avyanna did have blood ties to Meridia.

"Where are you two off to?" Brynjolf asked curiously and the two of them exchanged a look.

"Temple of Mara," Farkas finally answered, a dumb grin on his face. "We're getting married."

Both Brynjolf and Karliah looked shocked and Avyanna blushed, but wore a proud look on her face. Brynjolf looked between the two before laughing in joy, placing a hand on each other their shoulders.

"When are the others coming? I doubt Lassarina would be able to travel in her condition." Brynjolf asked and Farkas cleared his throat.

"Uh…they're not exactly coming." He revealed and the two thieves immediately understood. They exchanged a look before Farkas was pulled away from Avyanna by Brynjolf.

"Well then, better to make it as memorable as possible," Brynjolf winked at Avyanna. "Make the lass as beautiful as Dibella."

Karliah smiled with a nod. "Of course and you book the wedding," she said as she dragged Avyanna away. Avyanna looked over her shoulder and just smiled in a 'what the hay? Let them do want they want,' way before allowing Karliah to take her to Riftweald Manor.

"You don't need to do this," Avyanna told the thief and Karliah shrugged it off.

"I understand how important a wedding is for a woman," Karliah spoke as they entered and dragged the scarlet haired Nord upstairs into a room. "If you two are going to elope, why not do it in style?"

Avyanna didn't say anything, allowing the dark elf to fuss around and provide her with a beautiful emerald, silk dress with small sleeves that were in the shape of white roses. The outer layer was a light green with extravagant white vines along it. A simple pair of boots hidden by the length of the dress were on her feet as Karliah did her hair.

"Is that Azura's Star on your neck?" Karliah asked, staring at it and Avyanna nodded. "How did you get such an extraordinary artifact?"

"I retrieved it and purified it after a necromancer tried to use it to become immortal," Avyanna explained, allowing Karliah to _try _and do something with her hair but nothing could be done with the length.

"_Allow me,_" Azura's voice filled her mind as Avyanna's hair began to grow to just under her shoulders. Karliah was surprised, as was Avyanna, but quickly fashioned it into a bun with a braid looking like a head band running across her head.

"Nocturnal's sister is very kind to her champions," Karliah mused and Avyanna shook her head, recalling what Aranea called her.

"I'm still Meridia's champion but I've been called 'Seeker of Azura,'" Avyanna told her and Karliah nodded.

"Makes sense, I know for a fact that the Daedra don't like to share their champions. Then again, Azura and Meridia have always shared a friendship with each other."

Finally, when Karliah declared her as presentable, she placed a cape over the top of Avyanna and threw the hood over her head, taking her out of Riftweald Manor and towards the Temple of Mara.

With each step, Avyanna grew more nervous and found herself feeling guilty; Rohan was the only family member she had left by blood, he should be here along with Aunt Elisif.

As they entered the temple and Avyanna threw off the cape, all of her worries disappeared when she saw Farkas. His armour had been polished a bit more and the war paint was gone from his face, his eyes sparkling at the sight of Avyanna.

"Go get him," Karliah whispered in encouragement, gently nudging her towards him and Avyanna slowly walked over, standing beside Farkas as Brynjolf and Karliah sat at the front.

Maramal stepped forward and placed his hands above his head. "It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children," the priest said. "It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all."

Small tears filled her eyes and she gazed at Farkas, his hand reaching out and entwining his fingers with hers, smiling proudly at her.

"We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship," Maramal turned and focussed on Farkas. "Farkas, do you agree to be bound together with Avyanna in love, now and forever?"

"I do, now and forever," Farkas answered, squeezing her hand.

"And Avyanna, do you agree to be bound together with Farkas in love, now and forever?"

Avyanna looked at Farkas lovingly, seeing everything for the future, it was all bright. "I do, now and forever."

"Then under the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed," Maramal presented them with wedding rings. "I present to you with these rings blessed by Mara's divine grace. May they protect each of you in your new life together."

Brynjolf, Karliah and the other priests and priestesses clapped as Farkas cupped Avyanna's face into his hands and pressed his lips against hers, sealing the deal with a sweet kiss.

* * *

It rained.

More like piss pouring the entire duration of the week the two of them stayed in Riften. Neither of them minded, they would've stayed indoors anyway, regardless of the weather.

Avyanna was running her fingers through Farkas's hair, his head in her lap as she hummed a soft tune. Farkas grumbled, waking up and looking at his wife with a loved filled gaze.

"What is that song? It's beautiful." He said and she smiled.

"Something that my mother wrote when she married my father, it's called 'My Dearest,'" she answered and he ran his fingers along her arms, stroking them softly.

"Sing it," he urged and she smiled, recalling the words.

"_So everything that makes my whole, belongs to you, I'll give you my heart and soul….I'm yours,"_ she sang softly. "_Hey, I've never laughed like this in my life. Forgetting all of the bitter strife, I know…I've made mistakes. Even so, I'm glad I kept my feet on that path. Because it's brought me to where I am today…I'm here with you…"_

"_I'll keep my head held high. Always looking at the not too distant sky. We will go far, where the stars all are and we'll be connected by our joining hands,"_ she lightly grabbed Farkas's hand, squeezing it gently. "_Smile and all of my tears dry. Because this love of ours will never die…"_

"_The two of us have something precious we must protect no matter what. There will come a time when our own strength alone won't be enough. Even if all hope is lost and somehow we lose our way. And even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away!"_

"_I'll become the light that shines down, enveloping all dark to see. I'll hold you close and won't even let the Divines take you from me. So everything that makes me whole belongs to you, I'll give my heart and soul…I'm all yours…"_

Avyanna paused and Farkas smiled up at her. "Keep going," he encouraged and she nodded, recalling the next couple of lines.

"_Hey, in this world I can see so much beauty. And happiness that I can't held back. Believe, we'll find it too…"_

"_There will come a time when someone accuses you of telling lies. They will try and hurt you with their heartless words and judging eyes. Even if the world turns on you and won't believe a word you say. And even if they might beware of that crown I put upon your head!"_

"_I will stand and be the one wipe away those tears you shed. And when someone's hurt you, let me be the arms you hang on to. So everything that makes me whole, belongs to you I give my heart and soul…I'm yours…"_

Farkas reached up and wiped away the small tears that had escaped Avyanna's eye, looking up at her as she continued to run her hands through his hair. He enjoyed listening to her sing, finding comfort in those words as well. He could hear the love and promises behind each word that passed through her mouth.

"_One day you will understand all the mysteries inside my heart. I will wait for that day praying we will never fall apart. Even if all hope is lost and somehow I'm forced to fade away. And even if I disappear, I know that things will be okay!"_

"_I will become a time lord and I will live on in your memoires. I'll never forget you and I hope you will remember me. You're my dearest treasure and for you I take my heart and soul and I…will be yours…"_ she broke off and kissed Farkas's forehead.

"A lot of promises in that song," Farkas commented as she pulled back, seeing him smile warmly at her. "Seems like we both have something to live up to."

"Aye," she smiled. "I love you, Farkas."

"I love you too, my little spitfire."

* * *

It had stopped raining the next morning as the two of them headed to the stables. Rosso was happy to see Avyanna and so did Caleo, the two animals snuggling with her as best as they could.

"Avyanna," a voice called and she turned away, finding something that made her eyes widened and cover her mouth in shock.

"Father?" she whispered, finding a spirit a few metres away who was none other than Dillon Halliwell. He smiled warmly and she ran over, running into his open arms and hugging her as best as he could with his astral body.

"My little spitfire," he kissed her hair and pulled back, looking at her warmly. "I am proud of what you have accomplished. I know it was never easy and I blame myself for leaving you and your brothers so early."

Avyanna shook her head. "It wasn't your fault," she told him with a tear filled smile. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Where is my son-in-law?" Dillon asked with a grin, spying Farkas by the horses and looking at Avyanna. "He can't see can he? Hmm…have him touch Azura's Star."

Avyanna nodded, turning to Farkas and beaming at him. "Farkas! Someone wants to meet you!" she called as he walked down, concerned for why she was crying with a smile on her face. "Touch the star."

Hesitantly, Farkas's fingers touched Azura's Star and he gasped, seeing Dillon right in front of him with a few other spirits joining him. "Anna…is that—"

"Farkas, this is my father, Dillon Halliwell," Avyanna introduced, beaming with a happy sparkle in her wet eyes. "Father, this is my husband, Farkas."

"Farkas, I have been watching you since the moment my son met you," Dillon placed a hand on Farkas's shoulder, looking at him with a warm gaze.

Farkas winced slightly. "Everything?"

"Indeed."

Camille chuckled from further away as Aciano shook his head with another male Nord whom Avyanna assumed to be another ancestor.

"I love your daughter," Farkas looked at Avyanna. "More than my own heart."

Dillon smiled in approval. "Then I entrust her into your care. Welcome to the family, Farkas Halliwell. Our fires burn with you and our voices bring you guidance. May the two of you live in happiness until the end of time," he smiled warmly, placing a soft kiss to Farkas's forehead before turning to his daughter. "I want a grandson."

Avyanna blushed. "Father!" she exclaimed and he laughed, along with the other ancestor while Camille rolled her eyes and Aciano coughed politely, trying to hide his smile.

Dillon cupped his daughter's cheek. "Your mother is proud of you as with Roran."

"You see them?"

"Aye, Meridia often allows them to travel from Sovngarde to Twilight as Azura's land is a lot closer. She says hi by the way."

Avyanna nodded, more tears falling down her face as Dillon kissed her forehead. "I can see you now?"

"Now as often as Camille," Dillon admitted, ashamed and a bit guilty. "Out of all of us, she is the most powerful enough to cross the bridge for longer periods of time. But I will be always watching." He said before slowly, one by one, they disappeared with Dillon smiling last.

Farkas pulled his wife to his chest, comforting her as she cried. It was moments later did the tears dry and she swallowed, wiping her eyes. "That was embarrassing."

"Hey, you're my wife now," he reminded her, cupping her face with his hands and forcing her to look at him. "You are entitled to cry on me whenever you like."

"Aye, hopefully that won't happen much," she admitted with a sigh. "I hate crying, especially in front of others."

"That's why you only do it with me."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina as Mirage159 owns that nice lady :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A shout caused the two of them to look over, finding Caleo attacking Brynjolf with his beak from the back of Rosso. Farkas laughed, happy to see someone else be attacked by the hawk.

"I told you, that thing is evil," he gave her a pointed look and she sighed, ignoring the comment as she let out a high pitched whistle. Caleo paused in his attack and found Avyanna, pecking Brynjolf once more for good measure before flying towards her.

"He's a friend," she told the bird who was perched on her shoulder. "No pecking him."

Caleo turned his eyes to Farkas, glaring at him before nudging Avyanna's cheek. The two of them walked up to the stables, Brynjolf sending a murderous glare at Caleo who sat comfortably on his partner's shoulder, knowing it was safe.

"Damn bird," Brynjolf grumbled and Avyanna gave him a look. "Why'd it attack me?"

"Probably because you were standing near Rosso and you're a stranger." Avyanna answered, nodding her head at her cream stallion that stood away from the thief.

"I think it's something to do with men in general," Farkas commented and laughed at the scowl his wife sent him. "Why were you standing near Rosso anyway? You do know that beast is as bad as the bird."

"Can we stop insulting my partners?" Avyanna sighed tiredly and Brynjolf just grinned at the two of them.

"I've got a job to do in Markath and might drop by and see Lassarina," he explained and they exchanged a look. "What? I thought you two had your share of each other's body this past week. No need to do it on the road."

Avyanna blushed immediately, covering her ears with her hands. "I don't want to hear this!" she exclaimed, mounting Rosso as the two men laughed at her embarrassment.

As she waited for Farkas to mount his and Brynjolf to hire one, she stroked Caleo's head as he sat in front of her, enjoying the comfort. Her mind was in Whiterun, trying to come up with a plan to tell her brother that she was now married. Every scenario didn't end well and she sighed quietly to herself.

A cold shiver ran down her spine and Avyanna winced at the feeling, catching Farkas's attention. "Anna? Is everything alright?"

She nodded, a pained look on her face. "Yeah, just a weird feeling," she answered and he nodded as Brynjolf appeared next to them, looking ready.

"Let's go before she gives birth to the child," Brynjolf joked, riding in front and Avyanna shook her head, allowing Caleo to fly off as she and Farkas rode off after the thief.

Farkas noticed the worried look on his wife's face. "Hey, are you having second thoughts?"

Avyanna blinked, snapping out and saw the hurt look on Farkas's face, shook her head immediately. "Of course not, I'm just worried about how Rohan will react to the news. Not to mention your own brother for that matter."

"We'll come up with something; it's a two day's journey from here to Whiterun."

* * *

As they got closer to Whiterun, Avyanna still hadn't thought of a gentle way to inform her brother that he gained a brother-in-law. When the city's gates were in sight, she swallowed the lump in her throat and just decided to be blunt.

"Your horse is a fast one, lass," Brynjolf commented as they handed the horses to the stable boy. "Ever think about selling it?"

Rosso answered for Avyanna by kicking its back legs towards the thief who stumbled back in surprise. Avyanna grinned, patting Rosso's neck as Farkas laughed.

"I thought a thief was always light on their feet?" Farkas teased and the red haired thief scowled at him as they walked into Whiterun. "Do you want to check on Rina?"

Avyanna nodded. "I need to know how she's feeling in case she needs a tonic for the back pains she's been complaining about," she answered as Caleo flew off towards the Gildergreen. All three of them headed to Breezehome, Brynjolf figuring that was where Lassarina would be.

"Anyone home?" Farkas called, opening the door and finding downstairs completely empty.

"Aye, we're upstairs!" Vilkas's voice called out from upstairs. Avyanna and Farkas walked up as Brynjolf stayed downstairs, helping himself to a bottle of mead. The two of them peeked through the bedroom door, finding Lassarina laying on the bed, knees up. Rohan and Kiraya were in there, along with Einarr and Vilkas holding something in his arms.

"Why is everyone in he—" he broke off, seeing the bundle in his twin brother's arms.

Avyanna peeked over and gasped, heading over to Vilkas, eager to see the child. "Kynareth bless," Avyanna said, covering her mouth with her hand. "He's beautiful, Vilkas."

"I can't believe I missed it," Farkas grumbled as he stood beside Avyanna, seeing his nephew. "When did it happen?"

"Just last night," Vilkas answered. "His name is Faolan."

"And this is his sister, Lyanna," Lassarina announced, lowering her knees to reveal another baby in her arms. Avyanna squealed and Farkas's mouth hung open in shock. Avyanna rushed over and sat on the bed beside Lassarina, looking at the small baby girl.

"Oh my gods," Avyanna laughed. "This is amazing!"

"Twins?" Farkas gaped, his hand pressed against his forehead.

"Aye, I wasn't expecting it any more than anyone else," Lassarina grumbled. "Thank you for passing this lovely gift into my bloodline. As if giving birth to one child wasn't painful enough."

_That must be why she was so huge, _Avyanna chuckled to herself, smiling at the baby.

"What's this I hear about twins?" Brynjolf asked, appearing at the doorway and his eyes widened at the sight of Faolan and Lyanna, a big grin stretching across his face.

"Brynjolf, what are you doing here?" Lassarina gasped in surprise but was thrilled to see her favourite thief present.

"I'm on my way to Markath for a job," he explained. "I tagged along with Farkas and Avyanna and thought of visiting, but I wasn't expecting you to have given birth already."

"They were only born last night," Kiraya told the thief.

"Well it seems good fortune is shining down on Farkas and Vilkas," Brynjolf said, flashing a knowing look to Farkas and Avyanna.

Avyanna blushed a bit, twirling the ring on her finger as she felt eyes on them, Einarr's eyes widened at her hand.

"You got _married_?" Einarr demanded, looking at both of them again and Avyanna was silently cursing Brynjolf to Oblivion in her head. Lassarina grabbed Avyanna's hand with her free one as Vilkas's shocked face mirrored that of Rohan and Kiraya's.

"Nay, they didn't just get married," Lassarina said. "These two _eloped_."

"How could you get married and not tell me?" Vilkas demanded at his brother, Faolan grumbling at the harsh tone his father used.

Farkas avoided his brother's gaze and looked at Avyanna. "We were staying in Riften and, well, it just kind of happened."

"How does marriage just _happen_?" Einarr asked.

"We were tracking down that criminal that escaped and found him near Riften," Avyanna explained. "The man must have stolen an Amulet of Mara, and I put it on as a joke at first, but Farkas admitted he was interested. Then we just went to the Temple of Mara and had Maramal perform the ceremony."

"So that's why you took so long getting back," Lassarina chuckled.

Avyanna looked at her brother and saw the hurt in his eyes as he stormed out of the room angrily, slamming the door behind him and startled the newborn twins, making them cry. Kiraya ran out after her friend and Avyanna's chested tightened as Vilkas and Lassarina tried to comfort the crying twins.

"I was worried he would react this way," Avyanna murmured, getting off of the bed and walking to the door. "I need to talk to him."

"I'll go with you," Farkas offered, following her.

"I will too," Einarr said. "I might need to end up dragging Kiraya away."

The three of them left Breezehome and followed Einarr and he picked up the children's scents. They found Rohan and Kiraya sitting on a stone bench at the foot of the Gildergreen. Avyanna quickly went to her brother's side as Kiraya moved away.

Rohan didn't look at his sister and it broke Avyanna's heart. "Rohan, I'm so sorry," she told her younger brother. "I shouldn't have gotten married without telling you or having you there."

"You're my sister and I'm your brother," the twelve-year-old Nord spat. "You're not supposed to get married without my permission!"

"I know," Avyanna admitted, feeling her eyes well up with tears. "I just really love Farkas and didn't want to wait any longer to be married to him."

Some of the tension left his shoulder's, but Rohan was still frowning. "It was just supposed to be you and me. Now you aren't going to pay attention to me because you're going to be with Farkas all the time!"

"That's not true! You're always going to be the most important person in my life. I'll never, _ever_, forget you or neglect you. I'll always have time for you, Rohan."

Farkas stepped forward and stood beside his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't let her forget about you, Rohan. I know your sister will always put your needs ahead of mine or her own. She really loves you."

"Just because Farkas and I are married now doesn't mean we still aren't a family," Avyanna told her brother firmly, thinking of something. "It just means our family is getting bigger."

Rohan perked up a bit at the sound of that. "Does that mean Farkas is my brother not?"

Farkas smiled at the boy. "If you'll let me be your brother."

Rohan stood up and puffed his chest out, glaring at Farkas. "If you hurt my sister or make her cry, I'll beat you up."

"Does this mean you approve?" Farkas asked, nodding seriously at the boy's threat.

"I guess it's alright. I always knew my sister would marry you; she's been sweet on you since she met you." Rohan replied with a shrug.

Avyanna's face went red as Einarr and Kiraya laughed and she glared at the younger Halliwell. "Rohan! You said you'd never say anything about that!"

"Aye, but you got married without telling me, so that's payback!"

Avyanna growled and stood up, making Rohan sprint away as she chased her younger brother. Kiraya ran after them as Rohan ran past Breezehome, towards the front gate when Avyanna grabbed his waist, pulling him to her and giving tickling him under his weak spot, in the middle of his chest.

"Anna! Stop!" Rohan exclaimed in between giggles.

"Little traitor!" she declared before kissing his cheek and holding him close, enjoying the warmth. An idea came to her mind and she smiled down at him as he looked up at her. "Hey, how about I take you to the hunting lodge next week? See where father and I hunted when I was younger."

Rohan beamed at the idea. "Really?" he asked and she nodded. "Anna, I love you."

"I love you too, Han," she smiled, kissing his head.

* * *

After sorting everything out, they headed back to Breezehome and gathered downstairs. Vilkas had to carry his wife downstairs as she was still sore from giving birth. She looked a little pale to Avyanna, something she didn't like seeing and decided to treat Lassarina later.

Farkas was holding Faolan as Lassarina sat in the chair by the fire and Vilkas handed Lyanna to Avyanna. The two newlyweds smiled down at their niece and nephew.

"I knew that by marrying Farkas I'd become their aunt," Avyanna said softly, looking at Lyanna and feeling her maternal instincts kicking in. "I just thought I'd have at least another month to get used to the idea."

"Trust me, I wasn't expecting to give birth so soon," Lassarina sighed, wincing when she shifted a bit. "It was scary enough that Vilkas was away when it happened."

"You weren't here?" Farkas gaped at his brother.

"I went with Aela to Riverwood to deal with a bear," Vilkas explained standing right behind his wife and rubbing her shoulders. "Erendriel had ridden over to tell us what was happening and some bandits stole our horses. I ended up running back and made it right before Faolan was born."

"Who was born first?" Avyanna asked curiously. "Faolan or Lyanna?"

"Faolan," Lassarina answered. "Came out screaming. Lyanna wasn't breathing when she was born, but Danica cleared her throat."

"That must have been terrifying."

Lassarina shuddered, no doubt thinking about her miscarriage. "Aye, it was. I thought we had lost her for a moment."

"She looks just like you, lass," Brynjolf said, peering over Avyanna's shoulder to look at Lyanna. "Though she might be smaller than you once she's older."

"She's going to grow up to be a beautiful girl," Avyanna smiled, looking at her brother-in-law as Lyanna stared at Azura's Star on her neck. "No doubt she'll have boys chasing her left and right."

"They'll have to get through me first," Vilkas growled, getting a dangerous look in his eye and Avyanna chuckled.

"You have no idea the madness you're going to go through," Einarr told Vilkas, sparring a glance at his daughter who sat beside Rohan. "Having a daughter and thinking about how one day she'll be interested in boys is worse than fighting a dragon. At least you still have time before that happens. I have a daughter who's only a couple of years from being a teenager."

Avyanna sympathised for Einarr, thinking the same with her younger brother. One day he'll grow up into a handsome lad, meet a nice girl, get married, settle down and no longer need Avyanna.

"I don't want to think about boys until I'm Harbinger of the Companions," Kiraya sighed.

"There you go, Einarr," Lassarina laughed. "Just live forever and Kiraya will never be involved with boys."

Einarr grunted and Avyanna laughed as she saw Lyanna's face scrunch up into a scowl. "Oh gods, Lyanna just scowled at me," she giggled. "It looks exactly like Vilkas's scowl."

"Surely you jest," Farkas said to his wife, walking over to look at his niece.

"Nay, see for yourself!"

Farkas studied the baby girl in Avyanna's arms before throwing his head back and laughing. "There's no doubt that she's your daughter, Vilkas."

"I can sense she'll be a handful," Lassarina sighed, leaning back in her chair and grabbing Vilkas's hand on her shoulder. "But Faolan has been surprisingly quiet."

"That's cause he's asleep," Farkas said as he handed the sleeping babe over to Lassarina.

Lassarina took her son into her arms and smiled faintly. "My handsome little lad."

"They both have our eyes," Einarr told Lassarina. "Mother used to tell me how every member of her bloodline has had blue eyes."

"A family trait I'm not complaining about. Their eyes are beautiful."

Avyanna handed Lyanna over to Einarr, turning to Lassarina and checking her vital signs and pulse. "You look like shit."

Lassarina smiled at her friend. "Vilkas is right, you have terrible bedside manners."

Avyanna rolled her eyes as she noticed Lassarina nodding off and heard the twins cry in hunger. "They're hungry," Lassarina said, trying to stand up, but was still weak.

"I'll carrying you upstairs," Vilkas told his wife, easily picking her up and taking her upstairs.

"Avyanna, let's save Vilkas the trip and carry the twins up," Einarr told her as Farkas handed her a squirming Faolan.

Avyanna nodded and followed him upstairs, handing Faolan over to his mother after Vilkas sat her down and Einarr handed Lyanna to her father. The two of them went back downstairs as Einarr looked at everyone.

"I think we should head out," Einarr told them.

"Aye, Lassarina could barely keep her eyes open," Farkas agreed as Einarr turned to Rohan.

"Rohan, why don't you come back to Jorrvaskr with Kiraya and me?" he asked the young lad.

"So Anna and Farkas can be alone?" Rohan guessed with a grin. "Alright."

Avyanna blushed furiously and hid her face in Farkas's shoulder as he led his new wife to their home. As they walked into the door, Farkas suddenly grabbed his wife and carried her bridal style through the door as she laughed.

"I can't believe we missed the twin's birth," Avyanna sighed, leaning against Farkas's shoulder with her face in his neck. "I don't like the way Rina was looking so I'll go through Sybille's book and find some good recipes."

"Anna," he hushed her with a press of his lips against hers, drawing out a quiet moan from her lips. "No more talking about my brother and Rina or the twins. We've got the house to ourselves for a while; let's take advantage of that."

Avyanna smiled, kissing his nose with a lustful stare. "Better get to it then."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Einarr, Kiraya, Faolan or Lyanna as Mirage159 owns those nice folks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**One week later…**

"_The big sweetroll family…the big sweetroll family," _Avyanna sang, watching as Lyanna and Faolan fell asleep in the crib. "_The mischievous cooked sweetroll, the gentle sugary sweetroll. The dessert sweetroll is a bit of a dreamer. The strawberry jam sweetroll always look prim, the tasty sweetrolls. Put all of them together to make a family of one hundred."_

"_The baby sweetroll is always in the midst of happiness. The old sweetroll narrows his eyes,"_ Lyanna yawned, her eyes fluttering shut as Avyanna stroked her small tuff of hair. "_The friendly sweetrolls all hold hands and create a bid round ring. They laugh together while making towns on the sweetroll star. The rabbits wave from the big moon in the sky. It takes all the happy and sad things and rounds them up."_

"_The big sweetroll family…the big sweetroll family…"_ Avyanna broke off as Lassarina crept into the room, finding her children sound asleep.

"You have to teach me that one," she whispered as they left the room, closing the door behind them. "Thanks for dropping the tonics by."

"It's no problem," Avyanna smiled as they walked downstairs. "I have to go anyway; I'm taking Rohan and Farkas to the hunting lodge in the mountains."

"Have fun."

Avyanna left Breezehome just as Farkas and Rohan were heading down, everything packed with Caleo perched on her brother's helmet. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" Rohan exclaimed, running ahead as Avyanna laughed at her younger brother's enthusiasm. Farkas kissed her head, entwining his fingers into hers as they walked at a slower pace to the stables. When they arrived, Rohan was waiting impatiently by Rosso who was happy to see the young lad.

"You two are slow," he complained at them. "I want to get there and test my hunting skills! Then I can show Kiraya how good I'm getting."

"Alright, slow down," Avyanna told her brother, helping him mount Rosso and climbing behind him. "It's at least a day's journey from here."

Farkas looked at her as the horses trotted along the road. "Are you sure I should come? It seems like a family thing."

"But you are family," Rohan pipped up, grinning at his brother-in-law and Avyanna smiled at her husband.

"Aye, he's right. The moment you married me, you became one of us. The hunting lodge welcomes all of those who carry the Halliwell name; whether it'd be from marriage or birth," Avyanna reassured him with a twinkle in her eyes. Farkas nodded, smiling back before grinning and setting off. "Farkas! You don't even know where you're going!"

"Go, Rosso!" Rohan exclaimed and the cream stallion complied, sprinting after the Nord Companion.

By nightfall, they were halfway there as they set up camp. Rohan was chatting happily with Farkas as they sat by the fire, Caleo sitting next to his master while Avyanna leaned against her husband.

"What is the hunting lodge exactly?" Rohan asked, turning to his sister. "And why haven't you said anything before?"

Avyanna gave her brother a sad look. "Father was supposed to take you and Roran when you became twelve. A sort of family tradition for the men," she explained softly and Rohan's face fell slightly, feeling guilty as Avyanna cleared her throat. "The hunting lodge was owned by our ancestor Aciano Fire-Heart and has been in the family since his time. It's our little place to escape."

Rohan's eyes widened in awe. "How old were you when you first went?"

"About ten I think, it was before you and Roran were born."

Rohan opened his mouth to speak, but cut off by a yawn and Avyanna chuckled at her younger brother. "I think it's time we rest, we should reach it around mid-day tomorrow."

"Night Anna, night Farkas," Rohan mumbled, getting settled onto his sleeping matt and Farkas smiled warmly at the young lad.

"Good night, Rohan," he replied and kissed Avyanna's hair. "Good night, wife."

Avyanna blushed slightly, still taking a bit to get used to it as she turned around and kissed his cheek before settling onto their sleep matt. "Good night."

* * *

Rohan took in the sight from the back of Rosso as the familiar wooden cottage house came into view. Avyanna smiled at her younger brother's reaction as the three of them dismounted, Avyanna taking the horses to the back.

"Rohan, Farkas," Avyanna smiled, walking back to the front and watching the two most important men in her life gap at the hunting lodge. "Welcome to the Halliwell hunting lodge," she walked past and onto the front porch, lifting the loose floor board and grabbing the key. "This is where we keep the key."

"Can I unlock the door?" Rohan asked eagerly, running up onto the porch as Avyanna held out the key to him. He grabbed it off of her and began to unlock the door as Farkas stood beside her.

"I can see why it's located here," he said. "The open spaces, the peace, the game…Aciano was a smart man."

"He came here to be with Meridia," she agreed just as Rohan threw the door open and ran inside, going crazy with the sights as the two adults followed after him.

Something blue caught her gaze and she looked outside, finding Dillon leaning against a tree and watching his son run around in the house.

"I'll be right back," Avyanna told Farkas before heading back outside. "I had a hunch you might show up."

Dillon smiled at his daughter as they both stood back and watched. "He's grown so much, I still remember him screaming when he was born."

"Everyone grows up," Avyanna pointed out and Dillon gave her a pained smile, stroking her hair with his hand.

"Aye, you've grown from the small lass who couldn't put an arrow on a bow," he chuckled at the memory. "To this beautiful, grown woman right in front of me."

"Would you like to meet him?" she asked and saw the surprised look and the hesitation in her father's eyes. Without waiting for him to respond, Avyanna turned and called out to Rohan.

Rohan ran out, hearing his sister call out to him and found her outside. "Yes, Anna?" he asked, standing beside her as she knelt down and grabbed his hand.

"I want you to meet someone very special, someone who has been waiting to meet you since the day you were born," she told him, placing his hand over Azura's Star and watched his eyes widened, seeing Dillon right in front of them.

"Anna," he whispered, looking at his sister for help, but she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Rohan, this is our father."

Rohan's eyes widened at the revelation. Dillon knelt down and with a pained cough, hugged Rohan as best as he could in his astral form. Rohan stood frozen, feeling the faint heat from the ghost.

"You're more than I ever imagined," Dillon choked out, pulling back and looking at his son. "I've dreamt of this day for a very long time."

Rohan furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "You're my father…why did you go away and leave Anna and Mama?"

"Because my time on Skyrim had come to an end," he answered, ruffling his hair. Rohan smacked his hand away, much to the spirits surprise.

"Anna cried a lot because of you!" Rohan shouted at him angrily and Farkas appeared on the front porch, witnessing what he could as Avyanna looked at her younger brother in shock.

"Rohan!" she told him sharply, but Dillon held a hand up to her, staring at his son with a calm expression.

"I know," he answered solemnly. "There is not a day that goes by that I wish I had stayed, kept alive and do all of the things that I promised I would do," Dillon glanced at Avyanna. "You're sister has done the best she could, following our traditions in your mother's and mine absence. If I had stayed alive, you would have never met the Companions and Kiraya."

Rohan's eyes widened in realisation at the information. "Really?"

"Aye, that's why I am sorry for any pain my absence, has caused you."

Rohan moved closer, hugging him with one arm as he still held onto Azura's Star. "It's okay."

In that single moment, father and son had truly found an understanding of each other, across two different dimensions.

* * *

"Anna," Rohan complained, sitting on the bed and shaking her in attempt to wake her up. "Come on, you promised to go hunting with me!"

Avyanna opened one eye and looked at him. Before she could answer, Farkas sat up and yawned tiredly.

"I'll take you, your sister needs to rest," Farkas told the young lad, patting Avyanna's back. "Besides, I thought you might want to have a man's day out, no women allowed."

Rohan grinned. "Yeah, Anna you stay in bed," he ordered her and she was only too happy to comply. As Rohan ran outside, waiting for Farkas to join him and calling out for Caleo, Farkas left a soft kiss to Avyanna's head.

She turned onto her side, looking at him sleepily. "Thank you."

"Camille tire you out?"

Avyanna nodded, snuggling into the fur covers more and Farkas chuckled, leaving one more kiss to her forehead before climbing out of bed and throwing on his armour before leaving the wooden cottage. As their voices faded into the distance, Avyanna fell asleep once more.

She awoke three hours later, refreshed and still no sign of Farkas and Rohan so she took the opportunity to relax a bit more. She threw on a simple dress and made some stew for lunch.

The peace and quiet soothed her thoughts, the sound of birds chirping outside filled the silence a bit. By the time Farkas and Rohan returned from their hunt, Avyanna had finished her meal and was reading _The Lusty Maiden_ in the chair on the front porch.

"How did you two go? Did you enjoy your 'men time'?" Avyanna asked, looking up from her book and by the wide grin on Rohan's face, she knew her answer.

"I saw father," Rohan bounced over, telling her excitedly. "Well, I didn't _actually_ see him but he helped me catch some rabbits."

Avyanna smiled and ruffled his hair. "Go eat your stew, you can tell me more later," she told him and he nodded, heading over and grabbing the bowl Farkas held out to him. "It's good to see a bear didn't eat you."

"Do you doubt my skills?" Farkas asked in mock hurt and she grinned, receiving his kiss as he leaned down, careful to not spill any stew on her.

"Me? Never."

Farkas's eyes softened. "How do you feel?"

"Better, I needed the rest," Avyanna sighed as he sat down on the chair next to her, eating the stew. "What I'm not looking forward to is the ride home tomorrow."

"I know the feeling," he grimaced before looking outside. "We have to do this again, but bring our own little ones with us."

Avyanna looked at him in surprise and Farkas looked at her, seeing the look on her face and flashed her a warm smile. "Not at the moment, love. I just mean, you know, in the future…"

She calmed down and gave him a small smile. "Of course, it's the family tradition. You can feel this place call to you, it is our home."

"My home is wherever you are."

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, I blame Pikachu...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Faolan, Lyanna or Kiraya as Mirage159 owns those nice folks and cute babies :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Two months later…**

Rohan woke up to the sound of Avyanna yelling downstairs and he frowned. Getting out of bed, he crept downstairs and peeked, finding a scowl on his sister's face as she glared at Farkas.

_Oh, it's her monthly bleeding, _Rohan realised, heading back into his room to get dressed. _Farkas is just asking for a black eye…_

As he threw on his leather armour, he eyed the helmet before heading downstairs, an idea forming into his mind to calm his sister down a bit and maybe save Farkas a bit.

"Anna, could you fix my hair?" Rohan asked, walking downstairs and stopping their fight. Avyanna paused and smiled, gesturing for him to come towards her and he complied. Avyanna quickly fixed his hair, making sure his curls looked nice and not like bed hair. "Are you and Farkas going on a job?"

Avyanna shot Farkas a glare. "No, much to Farkas's disappointment."

"Look, it's slaying a few Draugr. I thought Meridia wanted you to do that sort of thing," Farkas defended himself and Avyanna crossed her arms across her chest.

"It can wait a week, can't it?" Avyanna retorted and Farkas opened his mouth to say something but Rohan shook his head in warning.

"I'll be at Jorrvaskr," Rohan quickly excused himself, retreating and leaving Farkas to fight that dangerous battle. A moment later, he could hear the yelling again and sighed. Farkas had a lot to learn of what to say and what not to say to Avyanna when she had her monthly bleed.

"Caleo," Rohan called, letting out a high pitched whistle. A moment later, Caleo squawked and landed on his master's shoulder, letting out a series of happy chirps and rubbing his head against Rohan's cheek. "Anna's not feeling well; we should find stay away for a while."

Caleo titled his head to the side as Rohan walked up to Jorrvaskr. As soon as the door opened, Caleo flew up to a wooden pole on the ceiling as Fang barked and growled from below, smelling the bird straight away.

"Fang," Kiraya complained as Rohan just shook his head at them. She smiled when she saw Rohan just as Lassarina whistled for Fang to come over. The wolf growled at the bird once more before trotting over to his mistress and her two children. "Where are Anna and Farkas?"

"Arguing, it's best to not interfere," Rohan shuddered and Kiraya understood at once what it meant.

"What's my ice-brain brother trying to get her to do now?" Vilkas called as the two children walked over, Caleo perching himself on the pole above their table to be close to his master.

"He's trying to get her to kill some Draugr," Rohan answered and both of them winced. It was a well-known fact to all Companions that Avyanna was bad tempered when she had her monthly bleeding, that and add her extreme hatred for the undead was not a good combination.

"Looks like you won't have an uncle anymore," Lassarina told Faolan, kissing his nose as he gurgled, not understanding his mother one bit.

"Imagine if she was pregnant," Aela commented, walking over to them. "If Lassarina was bad, I can imagine Avyanna would be a storm."

The entire mead hall laughed at the image and Rohan cracked a smile as the Huntress turned to the two children. "Are you two ready for your training?"

"Aye!" both of them smiled as they followed her outside, Caleo landing on Kiraya's shoulder as they left the mead hall. As soon as they were outside, Caleo flew over to the table and watched them with interest.

Rohan grabbed a bow, clipping the arrow and taking aim. He released the arrow and it slightly missed the middle but it was evident that his aim was getting better.

Kiraya looked at Rohan in surprise. "You're getting better at archery," she stated before throwing a knife. It had the same result as Rohan's arrow but Kiraya had improved as well.

"Same as you," Rohan smiled, not noticing the small blush on Kiraya's face. As they continued to practice, a sudden thought came to Rohan's mind. "Would Anna be a good mother?"

Both Aela and Kiraya looked at him in surprise for suddenly asking something like that and Aela shrugged her shoulders. "I should think so, she raised you and you turned out fine."

"Really?" Kiraya teased and Rohan lightly flicked her ear. "Why are you asking something like that?"

Rohan shrugged. "I dunno, just a thought."

When it grew dark, he brought up this thought to Avyanna and Farkas and received different reactions. Farkas beamed while Avyanna spat out her mead in shock, looking at her brother.

"Rohan…what brought up this sudden thought?" Avyanna asked her brother, clearing her throat as he bit into his bread.

"Aela was joking that if your temper is bad when you bleed, imagine when if you were pregnant," he answered innocently and Avyanna cursed at Aela under her breath. "Don't you want to be a mother?"

Avyanna sighed, looking at Farkas for help and he looked at his brother-in-law. "Your sister and I have decided to wait a while, get used to having the three of us together."

"But why? Everything's fine right now," Rohan frowned in confusion and Avyanna just rubbed the bridge between her eyes.

"Rohan, do you remember how you said it was just supposed to be me and you?" she asked him gently and he nodded. "Would you still feel the same if there was a baby involved?"

Rohan opened his mouth but then closed it, realising something. "I…don't know. Maybe."

"There, do you see? Farkas and I have decided to wait until we're sure you can handle it," she smiled at him and he nodded.

* * *

"Avyanna, could you go grab my shield?" Vilkas asked. "I left it in Farkas's old room."

She nodded, handing Lyanna to Farkas before standing up and heading downstairs. As she walked past Einarr's room, Avyanna heard the faint growl of frustration.

Curious, she walked into the room and saw Kiraya on one of the chairs, glaring at the mirror as she tried to do her hair. "Are you trying to scare yourself?"

Kiraya jumped in surprise and looked over; finding Avyanna standing there and she blushed a bit. "No…I'm trying to do my hair the way you did it at Aunt Rina's wedding."

Avyanna smiled, walking into the room and standing behind Kiraya. "May I?"

Kiraya nodded and Avyanna began to weave her fingers through Kiraya's soft hair.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't like girly things like this," Avyanna commented and Kiraya's face blushed madly in the mirror.

"Farkas and Uncle Vilkas always comment on yours and Aunt Rina's hair so I thought…" she broke off in embarrassment and Avyanna smiled, getting the message.

"I see," Avyanna smiled to the young girl, finding her adorable. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to look pretty for once, but you're already pretty."

"Anna!" Kiraya complained and Avyanna chuckled, an idea coming to her mind.

"How about I tell you a story? About a tomboyish princess," Avyanna offered and Kiraya turned around, looking at her in interest. "Don't move your head."

Kiraya quickly spun her head back around as Avyanna continued to make the braid. "There was a princess like that?"

Avyanna nodded, a warm smile on her face. "Her name was Ayarik; she was a princess of a distant kingdom. One day her kingdom…"

_The kingdom's gold was suddenly disappearing, something that distressed the people and the royal family. The king and queen were discussing a way to fix the problem when a messenger of a neighbouring kingdom arrived at the palace._

"_Your Majesty, King Sakraf's son, the Crown Prince Nahor has expressed interest in the lovely Princess Ayarik and wishes for her hand in marriage," the messenger announced, much to the shock of King Ranie and Queen Ayaraf._

"_She is our only daughter!" King Ranie objected at once, his face filled with outrage. The kind queen tried to calm her husband's rage by resorting to smacking him in the face._

Kiraya's eyes widened in shock. "The queen smacked the king?!"

"Aye, it was the only way to calm him down," Avyanna nodded. "The king was very protective of his daughter…"

"_If Princess Ayarik were to wed our prince, not only would it benefit both kingdoms," the messenger informed the king and queen. "But maybe the hatred between our people would finally end."_

_Unbeknownst to the king and queen, Princess Ayarik had been eavesdropping the conversation from behind the door, her faithful bodyguard Ganf, watching for anyone walking down the halls._

"_Ganf!" Ayarik hissed at him, staring at the silent bodyguard. "Are you listening to this? They plan to ship me off to marry some stuck-up prince!"_

_Ganf stayed silent but Ayarik knew he understood her thoughts and she glared at the door, having half a mind to storm inside when Duchess Anirassal appeared from further down the hall._

"_Princess Ayarik," the Duchess said in surprise, her pale blue eyes exactly like the king's and Ayarik's. "What are you doing?"_

"_Aunt Anir," Ayarik gestured her over and the woman complied, both of them listening into the conversation._

"_Fine, you make a valid point," King Ranie grumbled from the throne. "But she's my baby girl, my little kitten. To let her go is something a father never wants to see," he sighed and straightened up. "But as king, my duty is to my people first and foremost."_

"He can't let her go! What kind of father is he?" Kiraya objected and Avyanna grabbed the brush, running it through Kiraya's hair.

"The king's job is to ensure the safety and well-being of his kingdom," she replied sadly, remembering High King Torygg. "Personal feelings cannot interfere with one's duty."

_The next morning, although Princess Ayarik objected profusely to the point where she threw objects at her father and not even looking at her twin cousins Naloaf and Annayl could cheer her up, she was forced onto the carriage and rode towards the kingdom Aidrem. _

_When she had arrived, the princess was greeted by the prince himself, finding his scarlet red hair and hazel eyes unusual and fascinating._

"_Princess Ayarik," he bowed to her politely and smiled warmly at her. "I am Crown Prince Nahor, welcome to my kingdom."_

_Ayarik, still mad about being forced into this, ignored him and walked up the stairs. Nahor followed her and walked beside her, still smiling._

"_The king and queen would like to meet you," he informed her and she sighed tiredly, biting the inside of her cheek and nodded at him. Prince Nahor beamed and led her to the throne room, finding a woman with similar colour hair to him and a man with dark hair on the thrones._

"_Your Majesties, may I present to you Princess Ayarik of Reginbrah," he smiled at her. "Princess Ayarik, this is King Sakraf and Queen Annayva."_

_Queen Annayva smiled at the young princess before turning to Nahor. "I had heard of her voice," she turned her attention back to Ayarik. "Would you mind singing with the prince?"_

_Ayarik swallowed and nodded, not wanting to be rude as she followed Nahor to the grand piano near the windows. Nahor sat down and smiled at her, beginning to play a tune as Ayarik recalled a song her mother has taught her._

"_Once a lass met a lad. 'You're a gentle one,' said she. In my heart I'd be glad if you loved me for me," Ayarik sang. "You say your love is true and I hope it will be…"_

_Nahor smiled at her warmly. "I'd be sure, if I knew that you loved me for me," he smirked at Ayarik's surprised look on her face at his beautiful voice._

"_Could I be the one you're seeking? Will I be the one you choose?" Ayarik placed a hand over her heart. "Can you tell me heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues."_

"_What you see may be deceiving, truth lies underneath the skin," Nahor sang._

"_Hope will blossom by believing, the heart that lies within…"_

"_I'll be yours; together we shall always be as one. If you love me for me…" both of them broke off as small claps came from around the room. Ayarik blushed in embarrassment as she glanced at Nahor. He was gazing at her with a warm smile, a twinkle in his eye that made her heart flutter._

Idiot! You're supposed to hate the guy! He's the reason why you're stuck here in the first place! _She told herself but snuck one more look at him, finding him still smiling warmly at her. _Maybe…I don't have to hate him…

"…And from that day forth, Princess Ayarik decided to change her ways to impress the prince," Avyanna finished as she placed a blue mountain flower in Kiraya's hair, behind her ear. "The end."

Kiraya spun around and looked at Avyanna with her eyes widened. "No! It can't end like that! What happened to the princess? Did the prince love her back?"

Avyanna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, what do you think happened?"

Kiraya opened her mouth to answer when Rohan and Farkas appeared at the doorway. Rohan took one look at Kiraya and smiled warmly at her. "You looked pretty, Kiraya," he stepped forward and removed the flower from her hair and placed it in her hands. "But I like it better when your hair's normal."

Kiraya blushed and punched his arm, running out of the room and Rohan frowned before following after her. Farkas had a look of amusement on his face.

"Where did you learn that story?" he asked her and Avyanna smirked.

"Completely made it up," she answered, standing up and walking into her husband's waiting arms. "But it's got her thinking."

"So that's why it's taking ages for you to grab my shield," Vilkas smirked, watching them from further down the hall, shield in hand. "Nice job."

Avyanna just smiled.

* * *

**If you notice, the names in Avyanna's story to Kiraya are our lovely character's with their names backwards. I thought it was cute and so did my Beta-reader.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Kiraya, Einarr, Fang, Faolan or Lyanna as Mirage159 owns those nice folks and cute twins :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Three months later…**

Farkas wrapped his arms around Avyanna's waist, leaving a soft kiss to her neck and she moaned slightly. "Farkas, we can't."

"I'm not doing anything," he smirked against her neck; watching and she prepared the rabbit stew. "What's wrong with kissing my wife?"

"It's the little guy poking my behind I'm worried about."

Farkas blushed slightly, growling and nipping Avyanna's neck as she let out a breathless laugh. "You make him appear, wearing a dress like this," he murmured against her neck, his hot breath hitting it and sending shivers down Avyanna's spine.

"I always wear this when we're not on a job," Avyanna replied, feeling Farkas push her hair out of the way and she reached behind her and stroked her husband's hair.

A knock at the front door told them both that the others had arrived and regretfully, Farkas pulled away from his wife. Only to pinch her behind and she let out a small squeal in surprise to which Farkas laughed at.

Farkas walked over and opened the door, being greeted by Faolan's tiny fists and giggles from Lyanna as Lassarina and Vilkas carried them in their arms. Faolan reached out for his uncle and Farkas took him, allowing them to step inside the house as Avyanna smiled warmly at them.

"I hope we're not too late," Lassarina apologised, setting Lyanna down onto the floor and the infant began to crawl around, exploring her new surroundings. "Lyanna was being difficult."

"You're right on time actually," Avyanna waved it off, grabbing the bowls and serving up the stew as everyone sat at the table. Faolan continued to sit on Farkas's lap as Avyanna noticed Lyanna missing.

"_My lady,"_ a blue spirit called, catching Avyanna's attention as she had Lyanna in front of her at the bottom of the stairs. The spirit was a Redguard woman who had died of a disease roughly two hundred years ago. Apparently she had previously been a maid to the original owners of Sparkshire. Avyanna had questioned why was she there and it turned out because Nanine had been cursed. The man who had owned the place fell in love with Nanine, but the wife didn't take to kindly to that. She cursed Nanine to the house and made sure she wouldn't ever step out of her place. It didn't bother Avyanna anymore; in fact Nanine was very helpful. "_I found her reaching for some weapons_."

Avyanna smiled and took Lyanna into her arms. "Thank you," she said to Nanine before lightly poking Lyanna's nose. "You are too curious for your own good."

There was silence behind her and Avyanna turned, finding Vilkas and Lassarina's shocked, paled faces. Farkas just continued to eat his stew, already used to Nanine's presence in the house.

"What in Oblivion was that?!" Lassarina exclaimed as Avyanna walked over to her friend, placing Lassarina's hand over Azura's Star and Lassarina had found Nanine smiling at them warmly. "Who in Mara's right mind is that!"

"Nanine, she used to live here," Avyanna explained, removing Lassarina's hand and handing Lyanna over to her mother. Avyanna didn't exactly want to tell Lassarina why she was here, knowing full well how much Lassarina despised maids. "She's harmless."

Lassarina shook her head with a tired sigh as Avyanna sat next to Farkas. "I can't imagine how you can be so calm with seeing them."

"I've gotten used to it, besides when I first saw Nanine was when Farkas and I were…" Avyanna broke off with a slight blush and Vilkas grinned at his sister-in-law.

"Nothing like a spirit becoming a cock blocker," Vilkas roared with laughter and they joined in, finding it funny now.

Avyanna noticed the slightly tiredness between the two parents and frowned. "When was the last time you two slept properly?"

Vilkas and Lassarina exchanged a look, both trying to figure out the answer to that question as Farkas shook his head. "You two need to relax, take a break and go at it again."

Lassarina blushed and hid her face in Lyanna's curls as Avyanna lightly smacked Farkas's arm as he chuckled. "He's right though."

"I'm not leaving the twins," Lassarina objected, hugging Lyanna close to her, but Vilkas frowned. "Besides, Einarr's out on a job."

"Leave them with us," Farkas shrugged and Vilkas looked between the couple, an idea coming to his mind.

"Farkas's has a point, love," Vilkas told his wife who was biting her bottom lip. "Who better to watch the twins for a week than my brother and Anna?"

Lassarina looked at her friend and Avyanna smiled at her, before sighing. "Alright…I guess we could…" she mumbled.

* * *

Avyanna and Lassarina relaxed by the fire, Lyanna in her mother's arms with Faolan in his aunt's lap. Vilkas and Farkas were planning Lassarina and Vilkas's trip for the week as the women watched the children.

"_Who do I turn to when things are broken? Where do I go when I'm feeling alone? Who's always there with arms wide open? It's you,_" Avyanna smiled at her nephew, playing with his tiny hands. "_Where do I hide when it's dark and stormy? Where do I run when it's all too much? Who gives me hope when I wake each morning? It's you,"_

"_You were there for me in my darkest days. You cared for me when I lost my way. My guiding light, you always pulled me through. I believe in you…"_

Lyanna yawned tiredly, snuggling into her mother's arms as Faolan rested his head on his aunt's chest, feeling her heat wrapping him like a blanket.

"_When I stumble and fall, you take my hand. When I don't have a clue, you know what to do. When nothing makes sense, you help me to understand," _Avyanna sang softly and Lassarina smiled at her warmly. "_It seems like forever, it's been you and me. I know who you really are. Sometimes I wonder where would I be without you…"_

"_You were there for me in my darkest days. You cared for me when I lost my way…My guiding light, you always pulled me through,"_

"_Yeah you gave you strength, when I was weak. You were my voice when I could not speak. My ray of hope that I could hold on to…I believe in you._"

Both women waited a bit before smiling at each other as the two infants fell asleep. "You don't have anything to worry about," Avyanna reassured Lassarina who sighed and gave her a small smile.

"It's you two I'd be more worried about."

* * *

Lyanna would not let go of her father.

She clung to his neck like a frost troll to its cave, crying while Faolan watched his sister from his aunt's arms. Farkas was trying to pry her off of his brother as Lassarina and Avyanna watched with tired expressions.

"Come on, Lyanna," Farkas begged, grabbing her chubby waist. "You'll see Papa in a week. Don't you love Uncle Farkas?"

Lyanna paused in her tears, looking at her uncle and scowling at him before punching him in the nose. Vilkas laughed while Farkas pretended to cradle his injured nose as Lassarina sighed.

"Lyanna don't injury your uncle. Aunt Anna will have to heal him," she took the little girl into her arms. Lyanna looked at her with the same pale blue eyes her mother wore. "We'll bring you two back some presents," Lassarina kissed her forehead before slowly and hesitantly handing over Lyanna to Farkas who became Lyanna's punching bag.

Avyanna saw the torn look on her friend's face and brought Faolan over, allowing the parents to kiss him as well. "Don't worry; they'll be fine with us. If it gets bad, we've always got Nanine with us."

Lassarina pulled a small face at the mention of the spirit in Avyanna's house before nodding and climbing onto the carriage. Vilkas ruffled Faolan's hair before climbing onto the carriage with his wife.

The carriage began to ride off, Avyanna and Farkas stood there with the twins in their arms as the carriage faded off into the distance. Lyanna at once began scowling, but her tears were gone as they began to walk back into Whiterun.

"Anna!" Rohan called from behind them, returning from his hunting trip with Ria. Caleo flew over and landed on Avyanna's shoulder, peering down at the infant in his mistress's arms. Faolan was gazing up at the bird, reaching out to touch him as Caleo poked his tiny hands. Faolan beamed as Rohan walked up to them, seeing the twins.

"Oh cool, are we babysitting them?" he asked as Ria smiled at Lyanna's scowl at the Imperial woman.

Ria laughed. "She's not too happy now is she? What's wrong Lyanna?" she cooed at the girl, making her eye Ria like she was about to throw a punch at her.

"She misses her parents already," Avyanna said and Ria gave them a sympathetic smile.

"If you need any help, the others are always at Jorrvaskr," she offered before walking away. Rohan smiled at Lyanna and immediately she looked at his bright hair, reaching out and grabbing some with her tiny hand.

"Can I hold her?" Rohan asked and Farkas nodded, handing the infant over to his brother-in-law and the scowl on Lyanna's face slowly began to disappear. She still appeared to be angry at being left behind, but found Rohan's hair interesting.

"Come on, I have some potions to make for Arcadia and the others," Avyanna said, walking towards their house. When she opened the door, Caleo flew off of her shoulder and onto his perch near Avyanna's alchemy table.

Avyanna placed Faolan onto the floor and began setting to work while Lyanna looked around the place, probably trying to find the invisible woman.

"Lyanna, look," Rohan grinned, covering his eyes with one hand. "Peek-a-boo!"

Lyanna watched in interest and Avyanna chuckled as Faolan followed Farkas, watching his uncle who sat at the table. Everything seemed peaceful and happy.

Until it hit around mid-day.

Lyanna was irritable and throwing objects she could grab her hands on and throwing them mainly at Farkas since she knew the invisible lady would be near Avyanna.

Faolan kept trying to grab Caleo, much to the bird's displeasure. Even when Fang showed up, neither of them attacked each other like they usually did. Instead, the wolf helped the bird and they formed a tag team together to keep the infant boy entertained.

"Lyanna stop it," Avyanna scolded her, making the young girl cry and she sighed tiredly. She saw Farkas walk over and allowed Lyanna to punch his chest. "Farkas, what are you—"

"If this helps to calm her down then I'll happily comply," he answered and he was right. It took about five minutes, but Lyanna finally calmed down and Avyanna placed her with her brother, allowing the animals to distract them.

"It's only been half a day and I'm already exhausted," Avyanna sighed, leaning against her husband's chest as he pulled her close into a warm embrace.

Farkas chuckled. "I thought you of all people would be an expert at this."

"Nay, I had nursemaids to help me and it was only Rohan," Avyanna said quietly, a tight feeling in her chest and Farkas kissed her hair. He knew it was still difficult for her, watching Rohan grow up and wonder if Roran would have turned out the same.

"This is practice then," Farkas offered a warm smiled and Avyanna snorted.

"No, this is a challenge."

There was a sound of something breaking and both of them winced, turning around and finding Lyanna near some broken glass and Faolan began to cry, unable to see his sister.

"I'll clean it up," Avyanna sighed, grabbing the broom as Farkas picked Lyanna up and moved her closer to Faolan. At once Faolan stopped crying, seeing his sister again.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

Rohan was heading out to the stables and Rosso greeted him eagerly. "Nice to see you too, Rosso. Have you been missing Anna? She's busy with Lyanna and Faolan," he told the cream stallion who rubbed up against his cheek.

"Not for long,"

Rohan turned around and found a relaxed Vilkas and a nervous Lassarina heading up the road. "You're back."

"Where are they? Are they hurt? Have they behaved?" Lassarina demanded and Rohan blinked before thinking.

"At home, no and sort of," Rohan answered as Lassarina ran off towards the city. "What's gotten into her?"

Vilkas sighed, walking with the young lad towards Sparkshire. "She's missed them, like any other normal mother."

Rohan nodded as they headed towards his home, finding the door wide open and entering the house. Rohan had closed the door, hearing nothing but silence as a door opened and closed upstairs. A few moments later, Lassarina returned with a warm smile on her face.

"You two, come and look," she gestured and they followed, heading to Avyanna and Farkas's room. Lassarina slowly and carefully opened the door, revealing Avyanna and Farkas sleeping on the bed. Faolan was snuggled up to Avyanna while Lyanna slept in Farkas's arms, the two adults on the outside in a protective circle. Fang was sleeping at the foot of their bed with Caleo resting on the bed post.

"Never thought I'd see the day; my brother the milk-drinker," Vilkas chuckled softly as they quietly exited the room.

"We'll be back later," Lassarina whispered to Rohan, a twinkle in her eye as they went back downstairs and out of Sparkshire. Rohan was smiling to himself as well, heading downstairs.

_I'll start making supper, _he thought to himself.

* * *

**Hahaha Mirage159 wanted to take a picture at the end and I have to agree with her...nice...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Lyanna, Faolan or Fang as Mirage159 owns those nice folks and cute twins :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Six Months Later…**

A loud knock at the front door and the sounds of Rohan's footsteps woke her up. That and Nanine appeared at the bedroom door as Farkas snuggled into her on the bed.

"_My lady, you have a visitor,_" Nanine informed her and disappeared just as Rohan opened her bedroom door.

"Anna, there's a courier outside," he whispered quietly and Avyanna nodded, slowly getting up and ignoring the dizzy feeling. Although she had a cold two weeks ago, she still felt the sniffles every now and then.

"Alright," she murmured, leaving the room and walking down the stairs slowly. A Breton man was at the door, smiling at her when she arrived and handed her a sealed envelope.

"Lady Halliwell? I have a letter for you," he informed her and bowed slightly. "That's all I have for you, good day."

Avyanna nodded, closing the door as she opened the seal, finding it was a letter from Elisif in Solitude.

_My dearest Avyanna,_

_Honestly, I can finally see how much you never got along with the Thanes. How you managed to tolerate them never ceases to amaze me._

_It would make my suffering ease if you were to visit me and perhaps bring Farkas and Rohan along if they are not on a job._

_Sincerely, Elisif the Fair._

Avyanna sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge between her eyes as Rohan snatched the letter from her hand, reading it and pulling a face. "What? Don't you want to go?"

"I do," he answered with a disappointed sigh. "But Farkas has promised to take me on a job tomorrow."

"That's the first I've heard of it."

"He'll probably tell you today."

Avyanna just frowned once more before shaking her head, putting the letter down on her alchemy table before preparing breakfast. She was starving and Rohan looked hungry as well.

"You should hunt as well," Avyanna murmured, ruffling his hair as she began to cut the bread and apple slices. "We're running a little low on meat."

Rohan nodded and smiled when he saw Farkas appear at the bottom of the stairs, frowning at Avyanna's letter as he read it and gave her an apologetic look.

"Anna, I've promised Rohan to take him on a job," he apologised to his wife and she waved it off.

"Rohan told me," she informed him with an eyebrow raised. "When were _you _going to tell me?"

Farkas smiled innocently and walked over, kissing her and she let out a hum before kissing his cheek. "Would it help if I prepared breakfast?"

"It saves your ass for now."

Farkas grinned as Avyanna sat down, happy to be off of her feet for some reason as Farkas served them. As they all began to eat, Avyanna discussed the letter with Farkas.

"I'll leave tomorrow," she told him and Farkas gave her a cautious look. "What?"

"I don't think you should be on the road so soon. You're still not out of the woods with your cold yet," he pointed out to her and she sighed.

"I'll be fine," she reassured him, but he didn't look convinced. Avyanna let it slide as she focused on eating. As soon as Rohan had finished eating, he excused himself and ran out of the house, most likely getting in some last minute training before leaving tomorrow.

"So where are you two going anyway?" Avyanna asked as Farkas grabbed her empty plate and began washing up.

"It's safe I promise," he reassured her and she smirked in amusement. "It's just clearing out a den of wolves near the Reach."

Avyanna didn't say anything as she got up and walked over to Farkas, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Farkas soaked up the heat coming from his wife, content with having her near.

"Both of us are going to be gone for a while," she murmured against his back and he turned around, facing her and seeing the lust in her hazel eyes. "Rohan's not here either…" she trailed off as Farkas got the message.

He leaned down, kissing that spot on her neck, just below her left ear that always pulled a loud moan from her. "We better get our fill then," he whispered, his voice husky and low with desire as his hands grasped her ass, pulling her close to him.

"Not here," she told him firmly, only _just _tearing herself away with a smirk, seeing the look of want and need on his face. "Come on," she grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs to their bedroom while sashaying her hips. It took all Farkas had to not push her down and take her right there.

As soon as they entered the door, Farkas slammed the door and took his prize, one that he enjoyed several times during the day and night.

* * *

_Whiterun was burning, citizens running and screaming as the sky blacked with death and destruction. A loud dragon's roar could be heard further in the distance, close to Dragonsreach. Buildings were on fire, some in rubble and destroyed by all the chaos._

"_Mama!" A small boy, roughly around the age of four with dark brown curls, long enough to tie back into a small ponytail with hazel eyes called. The child was a Nord, a bright, fiery gaze in his panicked eyes as he ran towards Avyanna. _

_Avyanna frowned in confusion, as he ran past her and she turned, finding an older version of herself. What confused Avyanna the most, was the fact that the boy buried himself in Avyanna's dress as Farkas stood next to her, his great sword in his hand. Another boy, two years older than the first one, a mop of dark brown hair and odd silver-green eyes stood on the others side of Avyanna, his own sword in his hands. His cheeks bones and other small features suggested Breton heritage but there was obvious Nord in him. Another thing Avyanna noticed about herself:_

_She was heavily pregnant._

"_Anna, take the boys with you and escape," Farkas told her, his voice filled with concern for his family and their safety. "Get on Rosso and go! Head to the hunting lodge, you'll be safe there."_

"_I'm not leaving you!" Avyanna shouted at him, gripping his arms but Farkas looked at her, giving her a harden look but his eyes were soft._

"_You need to look after them, keep them safe," he placed a hand over her swollen belly before kissing her forehead. Tears were coming down both versions of Avyanna. "I'll meet you there."_

_The older Avyanna reluctantly nodded, grabbing Farkas's face and shoving her lips against his. Farkas kissed her back with urgency as another roar erupted, closer this time. Farkas pulled back and kissed his wife's forehead once more._

"_I love you, my little spitfire," he whispered to her before pulling away. "Now go!"_

_A choked sob escaped Avyanna's chest as she watched her older self run as fast she could in her condition, the two boys with her. The ground shook underneath Avyanna and she turned, finding a black dragon in front of Farkas, staring him down._

"_No!" Avyanna screamed just as the dragon spat flames, covering Farkas completely._

Avyanna breathed in sharply, sitting up straight as her heart continued to pound hard in her chest. Her entire body was covered in cold sweat as tears fell down her face. Avyanna placed her hand over Azura's Star, hoping that it was just a nightmare and not a vision.

Farkas stirred beside his wife, his hand over her waist. "Anna? Is everything alright?" he mumbled sleepily and Avyanna swallowed, her throat suddenly dried.

"Yeah…just….fine," she whispered before settling back into the furs. Farkas pulled her closer and snuggled into her neck as Avyanna continued to lay there, wide awake and slowly shaking off the effects of the dream.

For the first time in her life, she had prayed to the Nine that it was just a dream.

* * *

Much to her disappointment and relief, Rosso was under Rohan's care as Farkas forced her to take a carriage. She felt slightly sick, still feeling the effects of last night's nightmare. She refused to talk about it to Farkas who sensed something was wrong with his wife, assuming she was still ill and tried to get her to stay home.

Of course, being the stubborn Nord she was, she refused.

"I'll be fine for the last time," Avyanna sighed tiredly, getting annoyed by Farkas badgering her. When she had the cold, she didn't mind because she was too busy blowing her nose and coughing up a storm. Now? It was getting on her nerves. "Quit coddling me."

Farkas gave her a grin. "I'm your husband, that grants me the right to coddle you," he kissed her lips as she rolled her eyes. "Be safe."

"I should be saying that to you," she told him before climbing onto the back of the carriage as Rohan held out a sealed letter to his sister. "What's this?"

"A letter for Aunt Elisif," he answered as she took it. "You can't open it alright? That's an invasion of my privacy."

Avyanna held up her hands in defence. "Alright, I got it. No opening the letter but you have to behave for Farkas."

"Anna, I'm thirteen years old. I don't need to be babied anymore," Rohan complained, crossing his arms across his chest as she gave him a sad smile.

"Aye, I know," she replied as the carriage driver began to take off. "I'll see you both in two weeks!"

They nodded, waving goodbye as the carriage took her further down the road and soon Whiterun was out of her sight. Avyanna sat back, getting comfortable as Dawnbreaker rested beside her on the wooden seat.

"You've got yourself a nice family," the driver commented and Avyanna smiled to herself.

"Aye, that I do," she agreed.

It had taken roughly three and a half days, but soon Solitude was within her sights. Avyanna smiled in relief, happy to be able to sleep in an actual bed and see her old city, her birth place.

As the carriage came to a stop and Avyanna paid the driver for his services, Falk Firebeard approached the carriage and smiled warmly as Avyanna pulled him into a hug, climbing off of the carriage.

"Avyanna, it's good to see you again," Falk greeted before they pulled apart and Avyanna grabbed her pack filled with belongings and placed Dawnbreaker on her belt. "Jarl Elisif has been anxiously waiting for your arrival."

"I'm glad to be invited," she replied as they walked into the city. Out of habit, she glanced at her old home and found it still vacant. "Still can't get anyone to buy the place?"

Falk looked over and understood what she was referring to. "Only time will tell."

Avyanna waved and greeted at the townsfolk who recognised her as they entered the Blue Palace. As soon as she stepped foot inside the place, Avyanna heard the voices of the thanes and grimaced. Falk shot her a look of understanding as they walked up the steps.

Before Falk could even begin to announce Avyanna's arrival, as soon as Elisif spotted her she practically tackled her into a warm hug. "Aunt Elisif!"

"It's wonderful to see you my dear," Elisif kissed her forehead, pulling back and inspecting the young woman. "Married life does agree with you," she frowned as she couldn't find any sign of Rohan or Farkas. "I distinctively remember asking for Rohan and your husband to join."

Avyanna flashed her an apologetic smile. "Unfortunately they couldn't make it. Farkas decided to take Rohan out on a job to clear out a den of wolves."

Elisif sighed. "That's disappointing, but understandable. You must be exhausted from your long trip and I have a few matters to deal with. Why don't you go rest up and join me for supper? General Tullius will be joining us as well."

Avyanna nodded and allowed a maid to escort her to her bedroom on the top floor, the same floor as Elisif's and high ranking guests. Upon entering, Avyanna was greeted by the strong smell of purple and red mountain flowers in the vase by the window. She smiled, closing the door behind her and placing her pack onto the queen sized bed.

She unpacked and placed her things in the wardrobe before opening the window and allowing the cool breeze to kiss her cheeks. She sighed tiredly, looking out at the garden and finding the archers on the rooftops.

_I should rest a bit, no doubt Elisif will make a big deal about my visit, _Avyanna knew how much Elisif loved whom she considered her family and she also loved to throw heart-warming parties. _Oh! I'm just in time for the Burning of King Olaf Festival._

Again, she knew Elisif would no doubt throw a nice ball for the occasion.

Another sigh past her lips as she collapsed onto the bed and began to rest her eyes. It felt like five minutes but three hours had past when the maid came to wake her up. Avyanna rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced at the window, finding the sky dark and stars appearing.

"Jarl Elisif has requested you wear this to supper," the maid held out an emerald gown with long, white sleeves and a golden flower bodice. Avyanna received the gown and dressed herself, allowing the maid to do her hair in a nice bun. When she tried to remove Azura's Star, that's when Avyanna kicked the poor Imperial out of the room and finished getting ready.

When she found herself at least _presentable_, Avyanna left her room and headed to the dining hall, finding Elisif sitting at one end of the table, General Tullius on one side of her and the other empty. The thanes were chatting amongst themselves, along with Sybille and Falk having a heated discussion.

Elisif looked up and saw Avyanna walking over, watching in satisfaction of the stare General Tullius sent her. "General Tullius, do close your mouth. It is unbecoming of you."

General Tullius quickly snapped his jaw shut as the rest of the table snickered and Avyanna blushed a little in embarrassment before taking her seat. "Thank you for the dress, my jarl."

"It was nothing, think of it as an early birthday present," Elisif waved it off, having a sip of her wine from her goblet.

General Tullius cleared his throat and looked at Avyanna. "Jarl Elisif has been telling me about you and I am quite curious to see if her stories are true."

"Fire them away," Avyanna replied, sparing a narrowed glare to Elisif who only grinned at her before turning her attention back to General Tullius.

"Is it true that you are Meridia's champion?" he asked and she nodded in confirmation. "Then why do you have Azura's Star around your neck?"

The entire hall fell silent, watching and waiting for Avyanna's answer. She just smiled, having a sip of her wine as she found the words in her head. "Because I did her a favour and she granted me a pretty piece of jewellery. Is it really any of your business?"

Elisif covered her mouth, hiding her smirk as the general narrowed his eyes at her before a small smirk crossed his face. "My, aren't you a fire cracker?"

Avyanna didn't say anything as she had another sip, but then pulled a face. For some reason, the wine tasted sour and the idea of having another sip didn't seem too appealing.

"May I be able to have some water instead?" Avyanna asked a servant who nodded, taking away her goblet and disappearing into the kitchens.

"What is your opinion on the war?" General Tullius pressed and Avyanna raised an eyebrow.

"If Jarl Elisif has indeed informed you of my recent activities, you should be aware that I am a Companion and neutral in this pointless war."

"Yes, but I asked what is your _opinion_, not where you stand."

Elisif glared at General Tullius. "You would do well to remember that I will not tolerate disrespect to my guests, general," she told him sharply but he barely spared her a glance, his focus on Avyanna.

_If he wants to play that game, then fine. Two can play it, _she thought angrily as the servant returned with her goblet of water. Avyanna had a quick sip before swallowing, replying with, "While I am no big fan of Ulfric Stormcloak and would like to see him burn in Oblivion for all I care, I do not agree with the outlaw of worshipping of Talos. A person should be able to worship whomever they want, if they want to worship a pumpkin then I say go ahead," Avyanna smirked at General Tullius open mouth and decided to cut him off. "This does not mean I will join any side."

His eyes narrowed, studying her intently with his mouth in a thin line. "You say this, but your skills would be more beneficial helping us to create peace and end this war."

"I believe the discussion is over," Elisif stepped in, saving Avyanna from telling then man to go to Oblivion and don't look back. "You got your answer and the matter will be put to rest."

General Tullius looked like he had more he wanted to say but nodding, continuing to eat his dinner.

* * *

**One week later…**

Avyanna clapped, alongside with Elisif as the bards finished their verse on old High King Olaf. The headmaster of the college presumed with setting the doll strapped to a wooden cross on fire and everyone cheered.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Elisif asked for the fifth time, still looking at Avyanna with worried eyes.

"Unless I'm bleeding, I can't complain," Avyanna murmured back as the crowd began to disperse, everyone heading off in their own directions to get ready for the ball in an hour. "I must have eaten some bad wolf meat that I hunted earlier."

Elisif didn't look convinced as they headed back to the Blue Palace, both women heading off to their rooms to get ready. Elisif had once again spoiled Avyanna with another extravagant dress but this time it was a nice cream coloured gown with silver lining running along the sides, long sleeves and a small silver cape that attached at the back of the dress. The bodice was filled with white lace and the silver corset covered her as well.

She arranged her hair out but curly, with two bits pulled back and held by a silver clip with pearls inside. Just as Avyanna reached for her door handle, a wave of nausea washed over her and she held back the vomit, swallowing and letting out a noise of disgust. That must have been one bad wolf…

As she entered the hall, which had been decorated for the ball, Avyanna had to give Elisif some credit. The entire place looked beautiful with red, orange and cream ribbons tied to all posts, red mountain flowers and white lilies adorned the place in white marble vases.

"Avyanna," Falk called her over and she walked towards him, ignoring the stares from a few men as he smiled at her. "You look beautiful tonight; your husband is a lucky man."

Avyanna chuckled at Falk's loud voice. "Thank you, I apologise that he could not be here tonight."

"It's understandable, after all his line of work is dangerous but he's strong enough to handle them," he replied and they waited as the men looked away, grumbling amongst themselves. "Sorry, Jarl Elisif ordered me to do that if such things occur in her absence."

Avyanna waved it off, grabbing some water and having a sip. For some reason, mead and wine tasted off to her, and the smell of cooked horker. "It's a surprise that they would look this way at all."

Falk gave her a look of confusion. "Are you blind? Do you not know how many men requested for your hand to Jarl Elisif?"

Avyanna sputtered in her drink, looking at the steward in surprise at the information as there was a loud tapping of glass. Everyone fell silent as they turned their attentions to Elisif who stood at the balcony of the second floor, dressed in a beautiful violet gown with her hair in a bun.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you for attending in honour of the Burning of King Olaf," Elisif smiled as Avyanna frowned, a tightening in her stomach caught her attention. For some reason, the corset suddenly felt tight and her lungs burned. "It is my greatest pleasure to celebrate such a deep history of this city with you all," she raised her glass.

Falk noticed Avyanna growing pale, swaying slightly. "Avyanna, are you alright?"

Avyanna nodded weakly, the pounding in her head and the corset tightening. Wave after wave of nausea crashed through her stomach, her body feeling like someone had gone wild with a mace and smashed it at her.

"To happy times," Elisif declared as everyone else raised their goblets.

"To happy times," they all chanted back as black spots appeared in Avyanna's eyes and before she knew it, she collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**Well...shit just went down.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

She felt sick as soon as she woke up. Immediately she covered her mouth as Sybille shoved a bucket in front of her. Avyanna took it and threw up whatever she had left in her stomach.

"Is that any way to greet an old tutor," Sybille said as Avyanna continued to vomit into the bucket. "My, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Avyanna wiped her mouth with the cloth Sybille held out and put the bucket down. "And here I thought I had shit bed side manners. You make me look like Dibella's saint."

Sybille's lips twitched as she held back a smile. "Well you look better, you're not pale anymore and your breathing is even. I'll assume that Jarl Elisif is pleased to be a great aunt or a grandmother or whatever relation you'll give her."

Avyanna frowned in confusion. "What in Oblivion are you talking about?"

Sybille's eyes widened before she threw her head back laughing. Avyanna scowled at the court mage, not pleased with Sybille getting a kick out of whatever she knew.

"Has swinging a sword turned your brain into ice?" Sybille chuckled, wiping away the tears from her eyes before taking a deep breath, calming down. "I'm going to be blunt, you're pregnant."

Avyanna's scowl turned into one of a shocked face, before she shook her head vigorously. "That can't be, I've been taking a tea to discourage that."

"Has something happened to disrupt it?"

"I caught a cold a while back."

Sybille gave her a knowing smirk and the news finally sunk in. Avyanna placed a hand over her abdomen, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. There was a life, a tiny life growing inside of her. She felt fear more than happiness, fear for a number of things.

"I recommend taking it easy whilst you're here and refrain from wearing anything tight," Sybille continued as Avyanna stared at the furs on the bed in her room. "I've taken the liberty of brewing up some morning sickness tonics, be sure to drink them twice a day, before breakfast and after supper," Sybille's gaze soften as she placed a hand on Avyanna's shoulder. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Avyanna didn't say anything as Sybille left, silence filling the room. Tears spilt from her eyes as she wiped them away with the back of her hand before climbing out of bed. Instantly, she felt light headed and held onto the bed post for support.

When the room stopped spinning, she let out a deep breath before slowly walking over to the window. She opened it up and stare out at the garden, the gentle breeze blowing past her, running through her hair and making her night gown move slightly.

_What am I going to do?_ Avyanna moaned quietly, putting her face in her hands. _This wasn't supposed to happen. Not yet anyway…_

A warm air behind her alerted Avyanna and she turned, finding Dillon sitting on her bed looking at her concerned. "Papa, what are you doing here?"

"Meridia's shrine is close by so I am able to draw power to stay here for a longer period of time than normal," he answered. "I've never seen Elisif so worried…except for that time I broke my leg when we were younger."

Avyanna smiled slightly and Dillon stood up, walking over and hugging his daughter as best as he could. "What's wrong with my little spitfire?"

"You got your wish," Avyanna laughed. "You're going to be a grandfather."

Dillon pulled back and looked at her with soft eyes. "Then why are you crying?"

Avyanna hadn't realised she was and quickly wiped away her tears but it was too later, Dillon had seen them. He pulled her close as she cried quietly into his astral chest, shaking in fear as he rubbed her back in comfort.

After what felt like eternity, the tears finally stopped and Dillon guided Avyanna back to bed. Both of them sat down as Dillon wrapped a fur blanket around his daughter's shoulders.

"Let me tell you a story," Dillon suggested as he got up and closed the window, allowing the room to resume its warm air. "There once was a strong hunter who was known for his skills in archery. He was an accomplished hero of the people in the small town where he lived. Any bandits or monsters were frightened of the archer and the town lived in peace."

Avyanna sat back against the pillows, getting comfortable as Dillon resumed his story. It was times like these that she had often missed with her father, each story he told had a lesson behind them. Avyanna only hoped there was a lesson that could help here in this one.

"One day he met a beautiful maiden and they fell in love, married each other in secret and began their life together. That was, until the maiden fell pregnant," he paused, giving her a small smile. "The maiden was overjoyed, at last! She could bear the archer children and raise them. When she told her husband, the archer was suddenly afraid. He had always been a man of responsibility but handling a child…well it was something he was unsure of," Dillon placed his hand over the top of Avyanna's. "But the archer loved the maiden with all his heart and came to realise that he wouldn't have to raise the child alone. That his partner would always be there to help him along the way."

Avyanna sighed, hugging the fur closer to her body. "But what if…what if I'm not cut out to be a mother? I know Farkas would make a great father, he's so good with the twins and Rohan…but what about me?"

"If you're my daughter then you'll be fine, after all you do have some of your mother's caring nature in you," Dillon reassured her and a thought suddenly occurred to her as she looked at Dillon with fear in her eyes.

"Would the child inherit the abilities I have been given by Azura and Meridia?" she asked, suddenly afraid for her unborn child. It was one thing for Avyanna to live with the gifts, but to subject her child to them was something she could never bring.

Dillon waved it off. "You, Rohan and Roran turned out fine when I served Meridia. You have nothing to worry about."

"Men," Camille snorted, appearing by the window. "You honestly are such stone-heads."

Dillon gave her a tight smile. "Camille, it's nice of you to drop by," Dillon said in a dry tone which Camille ignored, focusing more on Avyanna's stomach.

"I can already sense the child's power," she smiled warmly at Avyanna, something Dillon had never seen before. "It'll be a strong Nord, just like its mother."

Avyanna looked concerned while Dillon frowned. "What in Talos's name are you on about? The children of Meridia's champion are perfectly normal."

"For the male champions but the females are a different story entirely. While the male's seed brings no gifts, it is the mother's womb that helps form any power for any child," Camille explained. "If the mother is a mage, the child would be a mage and so forth. This is no different for a Divine's champion or the Daedra. My daughter Faylan had inherited some of my abilities and so did my grandchildren."

Avyanna visibly paled as she put her face in her hands. "Oh gods, what have I done?" she whispered and Dillon shot Camille a deadly look.

"There is nothing wrong with children growing up like their parents, you turned out just fine," Camille said as Avyanna peeked through her hands, finding Camille and Dillon glaring at each other before the female spirit turned to Avyanna. "But I am more concerned with the fact that your child might inherit two different abilities, considering your ties to _two _different Daedric Princes."

"Camille, you're not helping!" Dillon snapped at her as Avyanna placed a hand over her stomach once more in fear. While the two of them began fighting and throwing insults at each other, Avyanna got up and threw a royal blue cape over her nightgown, leaving the room and the spirits to their fight.

She wandered outside to the garden and found herself surprised as Elisif sat on the marble bench, reading a book. Elisif looked up and smiled warmly at the sight of Avyanna. "Avyanna, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I can't exactly sleep with Papa and Camille screaming at each other in my room," Avyanna said bitterly, sitting next to the jarl as Elisif chuckled. "I suppose you know by now."

Elisif placed a warm hand over Avyanna's. "I'm thrilled if you are thrilled. There is nothing wrong with having a child, my little fire. It is a natural thing and you are lucky to be having one."

Guilt suddenly hit her as she remembered Elisif's inability to conceive a child. Here she was complaining to a woman who couldn't have kids. She felt like such a jerk.

"Aunt Elisif, I'm so sorry," Avyanna apologised and Elisif waved it off with a warm smile.

"Don't be, I know the timing isn't ideal," she reassured her. "But don't be afraid, this child was made out of love between you and Farkas. In fact, I say its lucky to have you two as parents."

"But, what if I'm not ready? I'm not exactly mother material," Avyanna muttered and Elisif chuckled.

"My dear, none of us are ever ready. I remember Dillon freaking out when Miranna told him she was pregnant with you. He kept going on and on about how much of a terrible father he would be, bringing his unborn child in constant danger and so forth," Elisif smiled at the memory, a warm sparkle of happiness in her eyes. "But when he held you for the first time, all his worries disappeared and he was determined to raise you like a true Halliwell….much to Miranna's displeasure."

Both women chuckled at that and Elisif was happy to finally see a smile on Avyanna's face. "I guess I'm also afraid of what Farkas's reaction will be."

"If he loves you then there won't be a problem, but it is better to tell him sooner than later."

* * *

Elisif hugged Avyanna tightly, careful not to be too tight as Falk placed her pack onto the back of the carriage. "Make sure you write to me and give this to your brother," she pulled back and handed her a seal letter.

Avyanna nodded and smiled at the jarl. "Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"I should thank you for visiting me," Elisif waved it off. "Remember what I told you."

Avyanna nodded and climbed onto the back of the carriage as it began to pull out and onto the road. Elisif, Sybille and Falk were waving goodbye and she smiled, returning the gesture until they were well out of sight.

_Alright, I have three days to come up with a plan, _Avyanna thought, putting a hand over her stomach. _I would love some help here, little one…_

**Three Days Later…**

She had nothing.

Whiterun was in her sights and Avyanna had no plan, no idea of how to tell Farkas that he was going to be a father soon. Every mental conversation she had in her head always ended badly.

As she continued to dwell on the thoughts, a familiar caw in the air caught her attention. Avyanna looked up and found Caleo flying towards her and she held up her arm. He landed and rubbed against her cheek affectionately and she smiled, scratching his head.

"I missed you too, Caleo," Avyanna murmured to the bird as the carriage came to a stop, signalling the end of the trip. "Where are Rohan and Farkas?"

Caleo jumped off her arm as she gathered her pack, throwing it over her shoulder and paid the carriage driver before climbing off, heading into the city. As soon as she entered the gate, Caleo who had camped on her shoulder, flew off towards Jorrvaskr.

"Of course they'd be there," she rolled her eyes at herself, following the bird towards the Companions hold. When she opened the door, immediately shouts of greeting came. Her eyes widened as she saw the mead hall decorated with everyone, including Carlotta and Mila, present and Rohan laughed.

"Look at her shocked face!" he laughed, pointing to his sister while everyone joined in.

Avyanna frowned in confusion as Farkas walked over, kissing her forehead. "What's going on?"

Vilkas snorted. "Wow, she really doesn't remember huh?"

"Leave her alone," Lassarina told her husband, smiling brightly at her friend. "Did you forget? It's your birthday today."

By the look on Avyanna's face, everyone knew the answer and laughed, pulling a small smile onto Avyanna's face as she shook her head at her own stupidity. She had been so caught up in her recent dilemmas that the dates had completely left her mind.

"Happy twenty-fifth birthday, my little spitfire," Farkas kissed her lips gently and she smiled in the kiss. Farkas pulled back and gave her a warm smile. "How was your trip to Solitude?"

At the very mention of the trip, her secret came crashing back down onto her and she swallowed. "Fine, I was there in time for the Burning of King Olaf."

"What?" Rohan complained, overhearing the conversation. "Farkas! I told you we should have gone."

Avyanna looked between the two, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Wait…you planned the whole thing didn't you?!"

"It was more Rohan's idea," Farkas said quickly and Rohan grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aunt Elisif had agreed to help out," he explained and Avyanna remembered something. She put her pack down onto the ground and fished out the letter before handing it to her brother. Rohan took it and went off with it as the others came over and wished her a happy birthday.

Half way through the celebrations, Aela and Lassarina looked at their friend in concerned, noticing the slight fear in her eyes. "Avyanna, why don't you join us outside for a bit?" Lassarina called, holding Lyanna as Avyanna held Faolan and Aela carried Randulf.

"Sure," she replied, walking out as the three women went out the back with the three children. They all placed them down onto the ground, watching them go wild as they sat down.

"What's going on?" Lassarina asked in concern and Avyanna shook her head quickly.

Aela snorted. "There's no use lying, your scent has changed like Lassarina's did."

Realising there was no use, Avyanna sighed tiredly. "While I was in Solitude, I collapsed during one of the balls and found out I was pregnant," she confessed and the two woman beamed, Lassarina letting out a squeal and placing her hand over her friend's stomach.

"Oh! I'm going to be an aunt, again!" Lassarina exclaimed and Aela smirked at the scarlet haired Nord.

"Hopefully your child won't become an ice-brain like its father," the Huntress commented and Avyanna fell silent. "You have told Farkas, haven't you?"

"In my defense, I was bombarded by you guys as soon as I walked through the door," Avyanna defended herself and sighed, seeing the looks on both women's faces. "I don't know how to tell him."

Lassarina frowned. "Are you worried if you won't be great at it?" she asked and Avyanna nodded.

"Avyanna, we've been through the exact same feelings and look how we turned out? Lassarina has two beautiful twins and Randulf is a blessing," Aela reassured her and Avyanna sighed.

"I know, I just need to figure it out for myself."

The two women dropped the matter as the door opened, revealing Farkas and Vilkas.

"Why are you guys out here? The party's inside," Farkas frowned and Vilkas shook his head at Avyanna.

"It's not nice to skip out on your own party," he told her and she flipped off her brother-in-law. "Wow, she comes back still as bad tempered as ever."

"Love, leave her alone," Lassarina scowled at her husband, getting up and dragging him inside. Aela joined as well, leaving the children in Farkas and Avyanna's care.

"Is everything alright?" Farkas asked, taking a seat next to her and Avyanna leaned towards him, wanting some comfort as she felt exhausted. "You look a little pale."

"I'm just tired from the trip," she told him. Not to mention she felt a little sick as well, but she didn't tell him this. Avyanna never wanted Farkas to worry about her much.

They sat in silence, watching the children play as Fang came from the side, playing around with Randulf as the toddler played with the wolf a little roughly. The twins sat by, watching in amusement as Farkas rubbed circles along his wife's arms.

"I want one," Farkas murmured, watching Faolan and Lyanna playfully hit each other.

Her chest tightened and she ignored it, forcing a smile on her face. "No one is looking, let's just take these two," she joked, facing her husband and found the serious look on his face.

"Anna, I'm serious, don't you want us to start a family?" he asked and something in her snapped.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out before her mind could stop her.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn! I had to collaborate with my beta-reader to figure out how for Avyanna to break the news that she's PREGNANT! Yay! Mirage159 and I already the gender of the baby and what the name is but you won't find out until later...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Faolan, Lyanna or Randulf as Mirage159 owns that nice lady, the cute twins and the adorable Randulf :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I'm pregnant," Avyanna blurted out and covered her mouth in shock, watching Farkas's reaction. He blinked for a moment before a grin covered his face.

"You're pregnant?" he asked and she nodded. "I'm…I'm going to be a father? Anna that's wonderful news!" he pulled her close, hugging her when he noticed her silence and lack of enthusiasm. Farkas pulled back and looked at his wife in concern. "Anna? What's wrong?"

Avyanna swallowed the lump in her throat. "I…I…" she broke off, looking away in shame while Farkas frowned, connecting the dots. Her reaction, the way she told him…

"You weren't going to tell me?" he asked, the hurt in his voice inflicted guilt into her stomach. "How long have you known?"

"I found out five days ago, while I was in Solitude," Avyanna whispered quietly, avoiding his eye. "I collapsed during the ball Aunt Elisif threw for the Burning of King Olaf. When I woke up, Sybille told me that I was roughly three weeks along."

Farkas stood up away from his wife, the betrayal evident. "So you thought to hide it from me?" he accused and Avyanna glared at him.

"No! I was planning to tell you…I just didn't know how," she told him and he scoffed at it.

"You don't want this baby? Is that it?"

"Of course I want kids! How could you say that to me?"

"Then why hide it?"

Avyanna felt tears fall down her cheeks as her anger, fear and guilt all collided with each other. "I'm scared!" she shouted at him, a sob breaking out of her chest as Farkas stared wide eyed at the confession. "I'm scared that I won't cut out being a mother. I'm scared at the fact that this child has a high chance of becoming Meridia's champion or even Azura's! That's not something I would wish on any child of mine!"

Avyanna couldn't say anymore, crying in her hands as waves of emotions and tears just kept spilling out. It was a moment later that Farkas drew closer to his wife and pulled her into his arms. Avyanna switched her hands for his chest as she continued to cry. Farkas held her close, finally able to see it from Avyanna's point of view.

Of course he wanted a child, he wanted nothing more than to start a family and for Avyanna to be the mother of his children, that was something he wanted more than air itself. For him to see his usually strong-willed, calm and kind wife reduced to tears, anger, guilt and fear was something that broke his heart.

"Love…even if this child follows you, I will love it all the same," Farkas murmured to her, stroking her hair. "Because this child, it came from _our _love," Farkas pulled back and wiped away the remaining tears from Avyanna's face with his thumb and gave her a warm smile. "Even if it turns out to be a little spitfire like its mother, I will take all I can get."

Avyanna searched Farkas's eyes for any hint of regret, but all she saw was a warm gaze filled with hope and she knew he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner…are you sure about this?"

Farkas answered by placing a hand over her stomach and kissing her forehead. Avyanna pulled him into a hug, one he gladly returned and even spun her around a bit.

"Farkas! Put me down!" she laughed as he chuckled, putting her back onto her feet and kissing her lips. "We have to tell Rohan, he's the one badgering to be an uncle."

"Whatever you want to do love, I'll be right behind you," Farkas reassured her, kissing her forehead once more before they grabbed the children and headed inside. By the relieved look on Avyanna's face and the proud grin on Farkas's face, Lassarina and Aela knew that she had told him.

"Rohan, come here for a second," Avyanna called to her brother who was chatting with Kiraya. He looked up and excused himself, heading over with a curious look on his face. Avyanna bent down and whispered in his ear and he looked at her, eyes widened.

"Really? You're not joking about this?" he asked, looking between the two while Farkas grinned some more.

"Nay, you're going to be an uncle," Farkas told his brother-in-law and Rohan fist pumped the air before tackling his sister to the ground. "Hey, be careful with her!"

"I'm not delicate!" Avyanna retorted, hugging her brother tight as the entire mead hall erupted into cheers, overhearing the uncle part. Rohan placed his hand over his sister's stomach, a twinkle of excitement in his eye.

"Hey there, I'm your uncle Rohan!" Rohan looked up at his sister. "How long is it going to take? I want to see the baby now."

There were chuckles and snickers at the young lad's impatience as Kiraya sighed, standing behind and forcing Rohan off of his sister while Farkas help his wife up.

"Idiot! It takes nine months for a baby to be born," Kiraya told him bluntly, crossing her arms across her chest with her tail flicking slightly.

Rohan pouted. "Seriously? Why so long?" he complained and Avyanna chuckled as Farkas pulled her close. Vilkas and Einarr slapped Farkas and dragged him away as the women kidnapped Avyanna to their table.

"A baby, can you imagine how cute it'll be?" Ria squealed in excitement as she held Lyanna in her arms.

Njada snorted in her mead. "Let's hope it doesn't become an ice-brain like its father," she commented and there were a few murmurs of agreement when a thought suddenly occurred to Aela who smirked at Avyanna.

"Imagine if it's a girl, then it'll be two women with bad tempers during their bleeding," Aela teased and the others laughed while Avyanna narrowed her eyes at the huntress.

"That's my child you're talking about," she complained as Tilma handed her a tankard of water. Avyanna noticed Kiraya and Rohan taking Mila outside and closed her eyes. She found their forms as she concentrated, tracking them and finding them heading to Sanctuary.

"Where did Mila go?" Carlotta asked as Avyanna opened her eyes, finding the Imperial woman frowning, looking for her daughter.

"They went to Sanctuary," Avyanna answered and Carlotta looked at her in confusion.

"It's a place Rohan found near the Underforge," Lassarina explained to the confused Imperial who just nodded.

Aela watched the men who sat with Farkas over at a far table. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"No doubt Finverior is promising to teach your child how to steal," Ria grumbled and Avyanna rolled her eyes.

"I doubt Fin would dare, if he wanted to keep his balls anyway."

* * *

Although he was thrilled just a few moments ago, now the news was finally sinking in and Farkas was a little freaked out. Vilkas and Einarr were reassuring him while Erendriel and Torvar just sat there, drinking. Finverior wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Wow, imagine if your kid comes out as hormonal as your wife," Finverior chuckled until finally Vilkas snapped and punched the Bosmer in the jaw, making him fall out of his seat from the impact. "What the fuck! You almost broke my jaw!"

"You're lucky it's not your nose," Vilkas spat before sitting back down.

Farkas flashed his brother a grateful smile as Finverior sulked off towards Lassarina and Avyanna. "Thanks, I was about to hit him myself."

"He really does ask for it," Einarr commented, gesturing to the women's table. All four men watched in amusement as Avyanna stood up and punched Finverior in the nose. "I give five points for effort."

"I give ten for blood," Vilkas chuckled at his sister-in-law, seeing dots of blood on the floor as Finverior clutched his bloody nose as Lassarina began healing it.

Farkas shook his head with a sigh and Einarr looked at his friend. "Calm down, we were joking."

"It's not that," Farkas looked lost for a moment. "I'm going to be a father…shit will I even be good at it?"

Vilkas knew his brother was thinking of their own shitty childhood and looked over at Lyanna who was sitting on the floor now near the women. "Lyanna, come to Papa."

Lyanna looked up at the sound of her father's voice and began crawling towards them. When she was close enough, Vilkas picked her up and sat her on his lap. Immediately, she snuggled into her father's chest as Farkas watched.

"See? It's nothing that stressful," Vilkas told his brother, handing his daughter to her uncle and Farkas took Lyanna in his arms. "You'll do fine; you won't turn out like _him_."

"Besides, you're not the one carrying the child," Einarr pointed out from his tankard of mead and Farkas nodded. "Your job is to be there to support her."

"Aye, I suppose you're right," Farkas eyes softened at his wife before smirking at his brother. "At least I won't follow her every step."

Vilkas rolled his eyes and lightly punched his brother's shoulder. "Very funny, but just imagine when she gets emotional. You'll be the one sporting a few black eyes."

"I'll take what I can get."

* * *

**One week later…**

Since finding out she was pregnant, Farkas has banned Avyanna from going on jobs and even had Einarr backing him up on this one. If it wasn't for her side job, making tonics and potions, and selling them to Arcadia, then she would have gone stir crazy.

"I'm taking a break," Avyanna called to Arcadia who was out the back. The Imperial alchemist poked her head through and just nodded. Avyanna walked out from behind the counter as Lassarina entered the shop with a basket in her hand. "Rina? Is there something I could get you?"

Lassarina smiled, shaking her head. "I thought it might be nice to have lunch under Gildergreen."

"Sure," Avyanna smiled as the two women left the shop, heading towards the tree and sitting down on a marble bench. They dug into the sweetrolls, bread and apples.

"Gods, I don't know how you can remain here. When Vilkas forced me to stay here, I went crazy," Lassarina sighed and Avyanna chuckled.

"I know," she reminded the Nord who just blushed in embarrassment. "I'm just glad Arcadia agreed to allow me to work in the shop instead of my home while I'm pregnant."

Lassarina bit down more into her sweetroll and swallowed, studying Avyanna for a bit. "Imagine if you have twins."

Avyanna froze and looked at her, frightened. "That's actually…a high possibility. I have twin in my family and so does Farkas."

"Anna, I was joking," Lassarina reassured her friend, but she didn't look convinced. "I'm younger and smaller than you, if I can push out two kids then so can you."

Avyanna sighed, pulling apart her piece of bread and nibbling on some. "That doesn't reassure me much," she grumbled and Lassarina chuckled.

* * *

_Avyanna felt it before she had fallen asleep and knew where she was. Still on the same island as always but this time, there were two other Daedric Princes with Meridia and Azura. One was a woman, covered in a black set of robes with a crow resting on her arm. The other was a man with a male deer's head, a spear in his hand._

"_What's going on?" Avyanna asked, standing up and looking at Meridia for answers._

"_My child, I am sure you are aware of the dragons," Meridia spoke, her voice echoing across the plains._

"_It has come to our attention that the Dragonborn's called Einarr and Lassarina have abandoned their destinies," the woman with the crows spoke and Avyanna realized that was Nocturnal. She figured the man was then Hircine himself, since both Lassarina and Einarr had ties to a different Daedric Prince. "Since the Aedra's envoy has clearly failed in her attempts for the siblings to see reason, it is best for you to step in."_

_Avyanna's eyes widened. "I can't do that! Rina's finally got a family and Einarr is happy where he is! You can't just ask me to ruin that for them!"_

"_Avyanna," Azura's calm voice interrupted Avyanna's protests as the scarlet haired Nord turned to her. "We would not ask this of you unless we were desperate."_

"_Why are the Daedra getting involved?" Avyanna asked, her arms crossed over her chest._

_Hircine's beady eyes narrowed at her. "Why else do you think, mortal? Alduin is the World Eater! Who's to say he won't come after our realms after he is finished with yours?"_

"_Do you recall the dream you had?" Azura asked her and she nodded. A sad emotion crossed the Lady of Twilight's face. "That will occur if Einarr and Lassarina continue to walk their current paths," she said softly and Avyanna's eyes widened._

_She placed a hand over her stomach, suddenly afraid for her unborn child and Meridia saw this. "Do not fear, my champion. Your child will be safe as long as you do as we ask."_

_Avyanna bit her bottom lip, torn between the options before finally nodding. "What do you need me to do?"_

"_The Aedra's envoy will need your help," Azura spoke. "All you need to do is pay attention to the future given to you…"_

* * *

**Yay! Anna's pregnant and shit's hitting the roof! And you gotta love some Finverior abuse :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Einarr, Kiraya, Lyanna, Faolan or Randulf as Mirage159 owns those nice folks and cute babies. I do not own Erendriel as Lady of Dov owns that sweet guy. I also do not own Finverior as ****Brunette****Authorette99 owns the always lovely Bosmer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**One Month Later…**

Despite constant warnings and dreams, Avyanna just couldn't go through with what was asked of her. Although she worried about her child, often placing her hand on top of her stomach, she wasn't going to force her friends to do something they wanted no part in.

So she ignored the envoy who was the spirit stalking Einarr and Lassarina for the past year. Well, as best as she could anyway.

Farkas groaned beside her, pulling her back closer to his chest as they both slowly woke up. Farkas woke up from the sounds of birds chirping, Avyanna woke up to the sounds of two women screaming at each other down stairs.

"Farkas," Avyanna murmured as she sat up. Farkas grumbled beside her, refusing to open his eyes. "Come on, we need to get up."

He opened one eye before sighing, propping himself on his elbows and gently rubbing her belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, if it weren't for two spirits having a screaming match downstairs."

"This is why I am glad only _you _can see them," Farkas laid a kiss to her stomach before climbing out of bed. Avyanna followed suit and as he dressed himself, she walked downstairs and found the envoy and Nanine glaring at each other. Well, Nanine was glaring; the envoy had a hood covering her face so Avyanna couldn't tell.

"_My lady,_" Nanine apologised straight away as soon as she saw Avyanna at the bottom of the stairs. "_I did not mean to wake you."_

"It's fine, Nanine," Avyanna waved it off and looked at the envoy. "What are you doing here? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I will take no part in ruining their lives."

"_I understand that, even if the world is at stake, that is your choice. I assumed that I should inform you that I can no longer sit by, idle and allow this to continue. I thought you should be aware of this,_" she replied before disappearing into thin air. Avyanna frowned, not liking those words just as Farkas appeared behind her, fully armoured.

"Is everything alright?" Farkas asked, Avyanna turning to him with a tired sigh.

"Aye, just a little tired," Avyanna murmured and Farkas gave his wife a concerned look. "Don't worry; I'll be fine after I've had something to eat."

"Don't push yourself too hard. It's not just you anymore," he reminded her, placing a hand over her stomach before kissing her forehead and getting breakfast ready. Avyanna smiled and hugged herself for a moment before heading to the table, taking a seat.

"Are you going on a job?" she asked, eyeing the armour he wore and he shook his head.

"Nay, Vilkas and I thought about training for the day. If you don't mind, that is," he glanced over his shoulder as Avyanna shrugged her shoulders.

"It does not bother me; I will be making some more potions and tonics for Arcadia."

Farkas nodded his head, bringing over two plates of bread, some apple slices and a sweetroll. He placed one plate in front of Avyanna as he sat down, both of them digging into their food.

As they ate, Farkas kept glancing at his wife, watching her eat. Lately she had been having serious cases of morning sickness, despite taking the tonics Sybille had brewed for her and even the ones she made herself. Giving up and declaring that she was somehow immune to the tonic, Avyanna lived with the fact that most mornings she would vomit for the next month.

"I'm keeping it down," Avyanna told Farkas, catching his eyes at his tenth glance. When they were finished, she stood up and took both empty plates, quickly washing them as Farkas wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm getting impatient," he murmured, hands over her stomach and his chin resting on her right shoulder. "I want to meet the little one so much."

Avyanna chuckled, leaning back and kissing her husband's neck. "You won't be saying that when it comes to the midnight feedings and changes.

Farkas shook his head, turning his wife around to face him as he kneeled down and left gentle kisses to Avyanna's stomach. "Never, this child is ours. One I've dreamt of for a long time."

"Well love her together," Avyanna smiled warmly, running her hands through Farkas's hair as he glanced up at her. "I'm sure it's a girl."

"I bet ten septims that it is a boy."

"You really want to bet when you're going to lose?"

Farkas snorted as he stood up. "How are you so sure that it's a little lass in there?"

"Call it a mother's instinct," she replied, lightly touching his nose with her forefinger as the front door opened and Vilkas let himself into the house. "And here comes your ride."

"Farkas, drag yourself away from your wife for _one _day. It's not going to hurt you," Vilkas told his brother bluntly and Farkas scowled before leaving a small kiss on Avyanna's lips.

"I'll drop by Breezehome and help babysit the twins," Avyanna offered and Vilkas smiled.

"Lassarina would appreciate that," Vilkas said before leaving the house, Farkas trailing behind him. When they closed the door, Avyanna ran upstairs and grabbed the bucket, throwing up her breakfast and letting out a groan. A tankard of water appeared right next to her and Avyanna smiled at Nanine.

The spirit was getting better at carrying physical objects. She wasn't powerful yet, only allowing certain objects to appear and disappear but her help was what Avyanna loved the most.

"Thank you, Nanine," Avyanna said before clearing the taste of vomit from her mouth, spitting the water into the bucket when she was finished. She then cleaned her mouth with some mint tea she brewed and spat that into the bucket as well. "Would you mind emptying the bucket?"

"_Not a problem, my lady,_" Nanine smiled, disappearing into thin air along with the said bucket. Avyanna wandered back to her room and dressed herself in a simple dark orange dress with a brown belt and some boots before leaving the house.

As she headed over to Breezehome, she waved good morning to Carlotta who stood at her stall before opening the door. Avyanna found herself looking for any sign of the envoy as Lassarina walked down stairs.

"By the Nine, you startled me Anna," Lassarina smiled warmly, toting Lyanna and Faolan on her hips. Faolan reached out for his aunt and Avyanna gladly took him into her arms. "What brings you here?"

"I thought you could use the help with them," she answered, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Lassarina opened her mouth to say something when the door opened, revealing Kiraya who looked excited. "Kiraya? What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Rina, could we go hunting?" she begged her, her ears flattened in a cute, pleading way. "Please?"

Lassarina chewed on her bottom lip in thought, not wanting to leave as Avyanna smiled warmly at her friend. "Go, I've got this."

"Are you sure?" Lassarina asked hesitantly and Avyanna nodded. She looked between Kiraya who was pleading and Avyanna who just looked calm about the whole thing before sighing in defeat.

"Yes!" Kiraya cheered as Lassarina kissed Lyanna on the forehead before placing her on the ground.

"Both of you be on your best behaviour with Aunt Anna," she told them firmly, kissing Faolan before grabbing her hunting gear and bow and arrows. When she had retrieved everything, she looked at Avyanna. "If anything happens, don't hesitate to grab Ria or Erendriel."

Avyanna waved off her worries as Kiraya ran outside with Lassarina behind her, closing the door behind her. She looked down at Lyanna who was looking up at her aunt. "What's that worse that could happen?"

* * *

Miranna had often had a saying, "When something seems like it could go wrong, it usually does." Avyanna never really took that advice seriously but now she was regretting it.

Lyanna had gone missing.

"Lyanna! Please come out! It's not funny anymore!" Avyanna called, running back downstairs and found Faolan sitting on the floor. He wasn't crying, so that had to mean Lyanna was somewhere in the room.

_If only Nanine could leave the area around Sparkshire, _Avyanna mentally groaned to herself, picking up Faolan and setting him on her hip, still frantically searching for any sign of Lyanna.

"Avyanna, did you lose something?"

Avyanna spun around, her eyes filled with panic as she saw Lassarina standing at the door way, setting her bow and quiver on the ground. "Lassarina! Thank the Nine you're home!"

"Aye, is something wrong?" Lassarina asked, frowning as she walked over.

Faolan reached out for his mother, leaning out of Avyanna's grasp. Lassarina took her son into her arms, grunting slightly at the one year old's weight.

"I took my eyes off Lyanna for a moment and now I can't find her!" Avyanna explained as her voice rose in fear of losing Lyanna. Not only would Lassarina be furious, but Vilkas might actually kill her.

"Oh," Lassarina sighed, letting the tension leave her shoulders. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? I don't know where she is!" Avyanna exclaimed, worried as hell and confused at Lassarina's easy-going attitude about the whole thing.

Lassarina nodded at the cupboard against the wall by the fire pit. "Check in there."

Avyanna turned from her friend, towards the cupboard and opened it. Sitting in there, giggling, was none other than Lyanna. "You little sneak! Do you know how worried I was?"

Lyanna just giggled some more and crawled over towards Lassarina. Lassarina placed her daughter on her lap, sitting down with her brother and ruffling her hair.

_She truly inherited her mother's sneaking abilities, _Avyanna thought with a tired sigh, kneeling on the floor as Lassarina scolded her daughter. "You mean she's done this before?" she asked, pulling Faolan onto her lap.

"Aye, it started about a week ago. She's a little too smart for her own good. It's like the Divines took Vilkas's intelligence and my cleverness and formed this little terror. She took a few years off my life when she first did it; that's how scared I was."

"I would have started tearing the house apart looking for her is you hadn't come."

"Luckily she always hides in the same cupboard."

Avyanna rolled her eyes and got off of the floor, leaving Faolan sitting beside Lassarina. "Well, that little terror scared me half to death, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go home now and pray to the Nine that my child doesn't do that sort of thing to me."

"Don't worry, the Divines wouldn't curse Whiterun with another child like Lyanna," Lassarina laughed, holding her said daughter close.

"We can only pray," Avyanna replied, letting herself out of Breezehome. Since it had grown dark, Avyanna headed home and began making a stew for dinner, Nanine helping her out occasionally.

"We're home," Rohan called, opening the door and walking in with Farkas behind him. Rohan sniffed the air and ran over, finding it was his favourite beef stew with garlic sauce and onion. "I love you, Anna."

Avyanna chuckled, ruffling his hair as he ran upstairs to get washed up. Farkas walked over to his wife, kissing her head and then her lips. Avyanna wrinkled her nose slightly as his odour. "Go have a bath before supper; I am not sleeping with sweat."

"Anna, you've always loved my manly scent," Farkas feigned hurt as she rolled her eyes.

"Not when I have to sleep next to it."

Farkas chuckled before heading upstairs as Avyanna just stirred the pot, her eyes staring into the liquid with her mind running back to this morning.

_I can no longer sit by, idle and allow this to continue._

_What did she mean by that? _Avyanna worried, biting on her bottom lip in thought. _Are Einarr and Lassarina in danger?_

She hesitantly brushed up against Azura's Star and saw a vision of Einarr in the Temple of Kynerath. He was clutching a hand, a look of grief and remorse across his face.

When a hand brushed up against her back, Avyanna flinched and snapped out of the vision, finding Farkas looking at her worriedly. "What did I say now?" she asked him quietly, knowing whenever she had a vision, cryptic words fell out of her mouth. She never knew what they were and for some reason, her mouth was forbidden from simplifying the message.

Farkas looked at her in concern. "_When one soul closes, another one opens_."

* * *

Avyanna was walking downstairs as Rohan ran back in, a worried look on his face. "Han? What's wrong?"

"I can't find Kiraya or Einarr at Jorrvaskr. Aela said that she hasn't seen him all morning," he answered with a confused frown as Avyanna's blood ran cold. The vision, the way Einarr clutched to Kiraya's hand…_her own words_…

_When one soul closes, another one opens…_

Avyanna swallowed the lump in her throat. "Stay here, I'll be right back," she said, running out of the house and heading straight for the temple. "Einarr? Einarr, what are you doing—oh my gods, Kiraya!"

Seeing Kiraya's still body with her own eyes made forced her into healer mode, she kneeled down beside Einarr and placed a hand on Kiraya's forehead. It was slightly cool, but still warm enough to suggest she wasn't ill or anything.

"Einarr, what happened to her?" Avyanna asked him, praying in her mind that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"She's been possessed by some woman from my nightmares. Danica's trying to find a way to help her," he answered, his voice hoarse.

_Oh gods, no…_Avyanna whispered in guilt. "When Rohan came back from Jorrvaskr and said he couldn't find you or Kiraya, I assumed you might have taken her out on a job or something," she lied, more guilt hitting her with each word.

"Nay, I brought her here last night after I found her standing at the foot of my bed. I didn't think of telling anyone what had happened."

Avyanna stood up, still looking at Kiraya. "Wait right here, I'm going to let everyone know."

"Avyanna, wait," Einarr stopped her and she paused. "Could you just let Lassarina and Aela know? I need to talk to my sister about what's happened and I need Aela to run things for me."

"Alright, I'll go do that now," Avyanna nodded, turning on her heel and leaving the temple. _Anything to stop this guilt…_

As soon as she reached Breezehome, Avyanna banged on the door with urgency. A few moments past before she could hear the distinct sound of Vilkas's grumbling and footsteps.

The door flew open, revealing Vilkas scowling at her. "Avyanna, as much as I love you—"

"Where's Rina?" she interrupted him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Right here," Lassarina answered, appearing beside her husband. "What do you need me for? Is Farkas okay?"

She nodded, waving it off. "Aye, but Einarr needs you at the Temple of Kynerath," she told her quickly before running off towards Jorrvaskr. As she ran up the steps, her eyes found the huntress walking out with Randulf in her arms.

"Ah Avyanna, I was coming to see you," Aela greeted and then frowned when she saw Avyanna's face. "What's going on?"

"Einarr needs you to run things for a while," she answered, taking Randulf into her arms and grunted slightly at the weight. "Kiraya's been possessed by some woman from his nightmares."

Aela's face darkened. "Is it serious?"

Avyanna nodded and Aela took a deep breath before nodding. "Don't tell anyone else at the moment, Einarr just wanted you and Lassarina to know."

"Aye, that's understandable. Isn't there anything you can do for Kiraya?"

"I'll look into it, but if Danica can't do anything then I doubt I'll be able to."

Aela raised an eyebrow at her, as if Avyanna was missing something obvious. "But you're not like Danica; you have two Daedric Princes under your sleeve."

_Aye, but this is my fault in the first place. If I had given Einarr a warning or something…_Avyanna sighed tiredly. "Like I said, I'll look into it."

The huntress nodded, ruffling her son's hair before heading back inside. Avyanna stood there for a moment, staring at the ground as Randulf lightly tugged on her hair, pulling her out of the trance.

"You hungry?" she asked Randulf who nodded as she headed back to Sparkshire, a heavy heart in her chest.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Einarr, Kiraya, Lyanna, Randulf or Faolan as Mirage159 owns thos nice folks and cute babies :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**One Day Later…**

Avyanna was sitting down by the fire pit, in Farkas's lap as she read her book as he traced patterns on her arms. Farkas knew about Avyanna's knowledge concerning the envoy and reassured her that it wasn't her fault. There was no way of knowing how far she would go to get Einarr and Lassarina back on board. It didn't help the guilt though…

Avyanna glanced up briefly and gasped slightly in surprise, finding the envoy standing right in front of her. She glared at the spirit. "I hope it was worth it in the end," she spat at her.

"_I had to take drastic measures; you of all people should understand that. You had a job to do,"_ she replied bluntly.

"That didn't mean possessing little girls!"

"_I took no pleasure in the act, it was the last thing I wanted to do. But now I have fulfilled my duty and you still have yours."_

"Anna, is she here?" Farkas whispered in her ear, looking to where his wife was looking.

"Aye, she is," Avyanna nodded as Farkas got up, placing her on the couch as he walked over to the door. "I don't have anything else to do with this. You've gotten what you wanted, now pass on."

The envoy pursed her lips in a thin line. "_How on earth you came to be Azura's Seeker amazes me. The Divines and the Daedra want you to assist both Dragonborn as much as you can."_

Farkas opened the door, revealing Lassarina and Einarr behind her with a Breton woman. Avyanna frowned, looking at them as they entered the house. "Rina? Einarr? Is Kiraya alright?"

"She's resting, but we needed to see you," Einarr answered and saw Avyanna looking at the Breton woman in suspicion. "Avyanna, this is Delphine, a member of the Blades. Delphine, this is one of the Companions, Avyanna Halliwell and her husband Farkas."

Delphine stepped forward, narrowing her eyes at Azura's Star on Avyanna's neck. "Einarr tells me you are the champion of two Daedric Princes; one of them being Azura."

"_This is what your duty is,"_ the envoy said as Avyanna's gazed flickered to her. "_Help both Dragonborn in their quest to stop Alduin,"_ she instructed before disappearing into thin air and Avyanna looked back at Delphine.

"Meridia and Azura," she corrected, standing up and placing her book down on the couch, crossing her arms across her chest. "Why do you need to know?"

"Find out what you can about the Thalmor Embassy."

Avyanna snorted, looking at the Breton woman in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but you don't just waltz into my house and start ordering me like some damn soldier of yours," she held up her hand, silencing Delphine who glared as Avyanna turned to Einarr and Lassarina.

Lassarina was smirking, trying to not laugh while Einarr looked tired, probably already used to some bickering. "Would someone like to inform me what's going on?"

"Delphine here believes that the Thalmor might know something about the dragons," Lassarina explained. "So Einarr and I are going to infiltrate a party and find out any information."

Avyanna nodded, suddenly understanding what party she was referring to. "If it's Elenwen's party then there's no doubt she might have some useful information. Nothing gets past that elf without her knowing."

"And how would you know anything about Elenwen?" Delphine sneered, looking at Avyanna with an unimpressed look.

Farkas answered that for his wife. "My wife used to serve as Jarl Elisif's bodyguard and has special relations with the jarl."

"Not to mention she used to live in Solitude," Lassarina smugly added, loving the flushed face of embarrassment on Delphine's face.

"Anna, can you find out anything?" Einarr asked tiredly and Avyanna sat down, crossing her legs and closing her eyes, touching Azura's Star with her fingers as the visions came to her.

She saw Lassarina and Einarr looking dressed up and bickering. Like pictures being drawn, the visions changed. Lassarina and Einarr heading to the bar as a crowd gathered further away. Both of them drinking potions, entering the dungeons, reading a few books and finally, a badly beaten man on chains.

Avyanna opened her eyes, feeling slightly faint as she looked around the room. Everyone was silent and she swallowed, looking at Farkas for support. He immediately moved to his wife's side, sitting next to her and grasping her hands with his.

"What did I say?" Avyanna asked, looking at Einarr and Lassarina.

"_Clothes cloak the noble eye, for the party to begin a few drinks are needed,_" Lassarina repeated, frowning in thought.

"_Unseen to the eye and unheard by the enemy. A chest holds a thousand words_," Einarr picked up where his sister left off.

"_An ally gained is an ally lost_," Delphine murmured before looking at Avyanna, an annoyed expression on her face. "Could you not make it simpler?"

"Seriously? You can go to Oblivi—" Avyanna was cut off with Farkas covering her mouth and Einarr clearing his throat. Both women glared at each other, Avyanna wishing to set her on fire more than anything.

"As part of her abilities, Avyanna is visions come out cryptic. She's unable to tell us directly," Einarr explained to Delphine who scowled while Lassarina thought about it.

"'Unseen to the eye,' could be referring to invisibility potions," Lassarina thought out loud and looked at Avyanna who nodded.

Einarr noticed the look on Avyanna's face and looked at her. "Is there something else we need to know?"

Avyanna swallowed and nodded. "The Daedric Princes have decided to get themselves involved in this as well. So I am to help you both of this but I was going to do that either way."

"Anna," Lassarina murmured, not liking anyone else to get involved while she waved it off. "Don't strain yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind, you guys need to go home and rest. I'll make sure to give you a layout of the Thalmor Embassy," she told them, remaining sitting as Farkas escorted them all out. When they exited the house, Avyanna was up by her cauldron, already getting the ingredients for several invisibility potions.

She felt tears fall down her cheeks as Farkas wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close. "I don't like that last line, someone is going to die."

"We can only pray that it's neither of them," Farkas kissed the back of her head.

* * *

Avyanna handed Lassarina the small bag containing freshly made invisibility potions. "Each one lasts for roughly a minute each," she told her friend who nodded and began to say farewell to her family.

Avyanna kept close to Farkas, watching as Einarr said goodbye to his daughter with Rohan next to the twelve year old. He had grown more, his voice cracking and changing as he grew into the teenager he was meant to be.

"You two be good for your father," Lassarina murmured to her children. "Try not to overwhelm him."

"Don't worry, Rina," Farkas reassured his sister-in-law. "We'll be around to help him out."

Lassarina smiled, thankful for Avyanna and Farkas to be around to help Vilkas in her absence. She passed Lyanna back to her father and handed Farkas Faolan.

"You know, it's strange seeing you in that armour again," Avyanna said, eyeing Lassarina's Nocturnal armour. "Reminds me of the time you robbed me."

"How long are you going to hold that over me?" Lassarina chuckled, but Avyanna heard her voice coming off thicker than usual, as if the Nord was trying hard not to cry.

Avyanna gave her a sad smile and hugged her. "As long as I possibly can."

"Rina!" Einarr called out from the stable entrance. "Let's get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return."

Lassarina sighed and gave her children one last kiss, Avyanna and Farkas looking away respectively and allowed the couple some privacy as they exchanged words. Soon Lassarina walked off towards the horses and both Dragonborn mounted them before riding off.

Faolan began crying, reaching out for his mother as he squirmed in Farkas's arm. Avyanna saw the torn look on her friend's face as she rode away and she looked at Farkas. His face was hardened with grief before turning to Faolan and trying to calm him down as Rohan and Kiraya approached them.

"Come, Kiraya," Avyanna told the mixed child. "I'll place a block on your mind. It's what Einarr wanted before he left."

Kiraya nodded as they all headed back into the city, the twins still crying at the absence of their mother. It broke Avyanna's heart to see her niece and nephew this way.

_Please, allow them to be safe, _Avyanna prayed in her mind as they walked into Sparkshire. As they entered, Avyanna took Kiraya to the couch and began working on the block as Vilkas and Farkas tried to calm the twins down.

Kiraya hissed slightly, no doubt feeling the heavy feeling in her mind. "Anna," she complained and Avyanna gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, you'll only feel that for five minutes. You're mind needs to adjust to the block," she stood up and walked over to her enchanting table, grabbing Kiraya's Amulet of Talos and handing it back to the girl. "This will heat up and alert you if anyone tries to invade your mind. When that happens, think of something and focus on that."

Kiraya nodded at the instructions, putting the amulet around her neck once more as Avyanna looked towards her husband and brother-in-law. Lyanna had calmed down but Faolan was still crying.

"Here," Avyanna reached out for Faolan and Farkas handed him to her. Avyanna began to bounce on the balls of her feet. "_Old friend, I can see you…you're right there_…."

"_Old friend, I swear the bond between us will never be broken,_" Avyanna sang, allowing Faolan to stop crying as he snuggled into his aunt's arms. "_You start walking…in the infinite wilderness. Hold back tears and move on towards tomorrow. I'm the star that's meant for you, so I shine bright…"_

"_This song is meant for you, so show me your smile…_" she broke off and found Lyanna in her father's arms, looking content along with her brother.

"You married a good one," Vilkas smiled at his brother who beamed at his wife.

"Aye, that I did."

* * *

**Three Days Later…**

Avyanna sighed as Farkas walked back downstairs, seeing the tired look on his face as his eyes pleaded to her. "How bad is she?"

"She just threw a necklace at me."

Avyanna stood up and kissed her husband's lips before walking upstairs, heading to the twin's room. Lyanna scowled at her but didn't throw anything, still thinking that Nanine might be around. Faolan on the other hand looked like he was about to burst into tears once more.

"Come you two, if you don't fall asleep then Mama won't come back quickly," she told the twins, heading to the crib and getting them settled in. She stroked Faolan's hair softly, giving them both a sad smile. "Don't worry, the Divines will bring your Mama home soon."

Both twins looked like they were about to cry as Avyanna thought back to a lullaby Miranna used to sing to her when Dillon went with Elisif whenever she travelled. She used to cry and throw tantrums, like Lyanna was doing at the moment.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow…a bit of grass…a soft green pillow,"_ Avyanna sang softly. "_Lay down your head and close your eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise."_

"_Here it's safe…and here it's warm. And here the daises guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is, the place where I love you…"_

Faolan's eyes began to flutter shut while Lyanna looked like she was struggling to stay awake, trying hard to not fall asleep under her aunt's sweet words. Avyanna chuckled lightly at her niece before continuing.

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden faraway…A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning, they'll wash away…"_

Lyanna began to fall asleep, giving up the fight as Avyanna placed the furs over the two infants. "_Here it's safe…and here it's warm. And here the daises guard you from every harm. And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place…where…I…love you…"_

Slowly, she crept out of the room and closed the door firmly behind her before heading downstairs. Vilkas looked at her with a hopeful look and she smiled warmly.

"Out like a light," Avyanna informed him and he sighed in relief.

"Thank you again, both of you," he looked between Avyanna and Farkas with a warm smile on his face, reaching over and placing his hand over Avyanna's stomach. "My niece is lucky to have a mother like you."

"Oh please, it's a boy," Avyanna scoffed and Vilkas snorted.

"Nay, it's a lass and I will bet thirty septims!" he declared while Farkas chuckled at the exchange.

"I am going to enjoy taking your money after he's born," Avyanna said smugly and Vilkas rolled his eyes at his sister-in-law.

"Have you two decided on any names?" he asked them as Avyanna stood by her husband.

"_If_," she emphasised on the word to the both of them. "It's a girl then Oleanna."

"Is it some kind of tradition for the girls to have Anna in their names?"

"Aye, on my mother's side of the family."

Farkas smirked at his wife. "_If_ it's a lad then Kellen."

"Interesting choices," Vilkas nodded and chuckled as Avyanna lightly hit her husband's arm. "How long will they be asleep for?"

"Roughly nine hours so you should rest by then."

* * *

**Oh god, bets are already being made of the gender of Anna's baby. What do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Einarr, Lassarina, Kiraya, Lyanna or Faolan as Mirage159 owns those nice folks and cute babies :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Avyanna's fingers touched the page, her eyes reading the words imprinted onto it before turning it. It was useless though, no matter how many times she re-read the paragraph, the page and even the words, they didn't seem to sink into her mind.

Her mind was filled with thoughts of Lassarina and Einarr, including her last cryptic words. _An ally gained is an ally lost…_

"Anna?" Farkas's voice called from upstairs, snapping her out of her thoughts and blinked back to reality. "Which one is the internal ones?"

"Hold on," she sighed, closing her book and sitting it on the side table before getting up. To be honest, she welcomed the distraction as she walked into the bathroom, finding the water filled up and Farkas stripped down to bare chest and a pair of loose trousers on. "Three red and two green," she reminded him as she poured in the said amount into the hot water.

As she placed the bottles back into the small cupboard, arms snaked around her and something poked at her back. "Farkas…"

"It's just a simple little bath," he reassured her but the devious gleam in his eyes told her another story. He began massaging her shoulders and she let out a small moan. "Come on, you need to relax."

She didn't complain as he began to slowly undress her, pulling the dress down to her feet as her body stood exposed to him. Avyanna left a soft kiss to his lips before allowing Farkas to undress himself and get into the water. When he was comfortable, she climbed in as he guided her towards his lap.

Danica told them they couldn't make love for a while, in fact she banned it and Avyanna had to agree with her. Farkas wasn't too happy about that little rule though so a thought came to Avyanna's mind.

Slowly, she grasped Farkas's manhood under the water and watched his face for any reaction. His eyes sparked with desire, feeling her hand on him and wondering what she was going to do next. Smirking, she began to stroke him and he let out a curse word under his breath.

Not only did the act turned him on and pleasured him, but her increased body temperature made the feeling sky rocket. A low growl escaped his chest as he leaned in, capturing her spicy lips with his own. Her tongue darted into his mouth, a soft squeal came from her as Farkas pinched and rubbed her sensitive nipples.

"Farkas," she whimpered against his lips as he moved his attention down to her breasts, growing bigger with each day of her pregnancy. She continued to stroke his stick, gaining speed until Farkas was barely holding on.

"Fuck, Anna…" he breathed, slipping two fingers into her and hitting her sweet spot. A soft hiss escaped her lips as she felt Farkas release all that pent up energy into her hand and into the water, Avyanna following behind him.

Avyanna collapsed onto his chest, feeling Farkas trace patterns on her back as he regained his normal breathing pattern. "That's definitely one way of relaxing."

"Aye," he kissed her head. "Never knew you had it in you to do something like that."

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Avyanna looked up from the counter as the door opened, revealing a worried Lassarina. "Rina, you're back? How did it go?"

"Take a look yourself," she threw down a book onto the wooden counter and Avyanna frowned, picking it up and opening it.

_Thalmor Dossier: Lassarina Stormcloak_

_Status: Asset (Capture Alive,) High Priority, Emissary Level Approval_

_Description: Female, Nord, early 20's_

_Background: Little is known other than being the product of the former Jarl of Windhelm and his mistress (name unknown). Lassarina first came to our attention via rumours amongst the Imperials that made their way to General Tullius. The interrogations of captured Stormcloak soldiers confirmed this rumour to be true. They also address her as the 'Dragonborn.' Further study of this title claims her to be a dragon slayer with the ability to absorb the souls of slain dragons. Such details remain to be seen._

_Operational Notes: As of right now, we have no accurate description of her. If encountered, act immediately and capture her alive. Though it is unknown where she stands in this war, if won over to our side, Ulfric Stormcloak becomes obsolete and can be done away with. It is our hope to have her claim her birthright as the heir of Windhelm and become Jarl, fully supportive of the Thalmor. _

Avyanna looked up from the book, her face pale as her expression mirrored Lassarina's one. "Rina, please tell me you gave a fake name at the party."

"Nay," she muttered bitterly. "That's why I need you to see if the Thalmor show up anytime soon."

"Why? Do you expect them to storm into Whiterun, swords blazing?"

Lassarina's face hardened. "Nay, they might take Faolan and Lyanna. Raise them with their heads full of lies."

Avyanna swallowed, the idea of _anyone _kidnapping her niece and nephew sent her blood boiling with anger. She grasped Azura's Star with her hand and closed her eyes, focussing hard for an image, anything to tell her.

She was only met with silence.

Growling in frustration, Avyanna opened her eyes and shook her head at her friend. "Dammit, I can't see anything!"

"Are the Thalmor coming?" she asked her urgently and Avyanna shook her head with a shrug of her shoulders. "Useless!"

Avyanna's eyes darkened as she sent Lassarina a glare. "Calm down, taking out your frustrations on me won't solve anything," she warned her and Lassarina sighed, nodding and calming herself down. "What will you do now?"

"I'm taking them to Windhelm," Lassarina answered, watching a flash of anger cross Avyanna's hazel eyes. "It's the only place in all of Skyrim I _know _the Thalmor aren't welcome."

"They'll be safe here! Everyone in Jorrvaskr would put their lives on the line to protect Lyanna and Faolan!"

"I'm not taking that chance!"

Avyanna pinched the bridge of her nose, breathing out through her nose to try and calm herself. "Rina, do you doubt our abilities? Fuck, we're family! The one place in all of Skyrim I would love to see burn to a crisp is where you think they'll be safe? Under the same roof with a murderer?"

"I know you hate Ulfric, but try to see and walk in my shoes," Lassarina said. "Wouldn't you do anything to protect your child?"

"What kind of dumb question is that? Of course I would," Avyanna answered in a heartbeat and Lassarina gave her a look. "_But _Windhelm isn't the answer. In fact it's never the answer. They'll be safe here with us. I doubt anyone could get past Vilkas, Aela or Farkas anyway."

Lassarina looked exhausted. "I'm taking to Windhelm and that's final. It's not your decision."

"How does Vilkas feel about this?" Avyanna questioned, crossing her arms across her chest and saw Lassarina bit the inside of her cheek.

"He's not happy, but he _understands _that it's the best way to keep them safe."

Avyanna looked away, biting her bottom before sighing and dropping the matter and giving her a hesitant look. "Who died?"

Lassarina blinked, obviously recalling the last part of the vision and her eyes flickered briefly with sorrow. "Malborn and we rescued one of my thieves."

Relief washed over her heart but she hid it well. "Where are you off to next?" Avyanna asked and Lassarina shrugged her shoulders.

"Riften, turns out the Thalmor need a man named Esben who's been hiding in the Ratways," she answered and raised an eyebrow at her. "Can you see anything about that?"

Avyanna ignored Lassarina's sarcastic tone and concentrated. She saw an old man running around in a room, packing books. Lassarina and Einarr's faces both shocked and surprised about something and then finally, Thalmor agents sneaking around the tunnels.

Avyanna opened her eyes as the vision faded and looked at Lassarina who had a hard face, thinking over the words. "What did I say this time?"

"_Words are needed to gain one's trust. The roots of the heritage tree will be up-rooted. Time is running out, for the cat begins to chase the mouse,_" she answered and Avyanna frowned, wondering how on earth they were going to figure that one out. "How is it you can see that but not if my children are in danger?"

Avyanna pursed her lips in thought. "Maybe it's because they have nothing to do with your quest. Azura only said to heed the future shown to me whilst helping you out."

"Do you have any health potions?"

"Aye, plenty at home. Stop by before you leave so I can give them to you."

Lassarina nodded and walked over to the door, looking back with a sad look. "I'm sorry for my attitude; I just worry about my children."

"Like any true mother would," Avyanna shrugged her shoulders and gave her a smirk. "But if you do it again, I will burn all of your clothes."

Lassarina laughed before leaving the shop.

* * *

Rohan finished grabbing the last of his armour before heading out of his room. As he stepped out, he could hear the familiar sounds of his sister throwing up in the bathroom. He grimaced at the sounds, feeling bad for Avyanna as he opened the door and found her bent over a bucket.

"Anna, I'm going hunting with Kiraya," he told her and she waved him away, throwing up again and he wrinkled his nose at the smell. "I'll be home later."

He quickly left the bathroom, heading downstairs as Caleo flew onto his shoulder from his perch near Avyanna's alchemy table. The hawk rubbed against his cheek affectionately as they headed out of the house.

"Whoa, where are you off to?" Farkas asked, running into the boy as he headed into the house.

"Hunting with Kiraya," Rohan answered before running off. He knew Kiraya was out of the city, saying goodbye to Einarr as he and Lassarina went off again to do their Dragonborn business. He knew she would've wanted to go and thought maybe taking her hunting would distract her. As he ran out of the gates, his eyes found Kiraya talking with her father. "Kiraya!"

Both Kiraya and Einarr looked over, spotting him as Kiraya let out a high pitched whistle. Caleo cawed, flying off of his shoulder and flew to Kiraya's.

"Ready to go hunting?" Rohan asked her, his voice cracking a bit. It was something that bothered since Kiraya and Avyanna often teased him about it.

"Aye, I've been waiting for a little while now," Kiraya answered.

"Does your sister know you left?" Einarr asked the scarlet haired lad and Rohan nodded.

"Aye, she was bent over a bucket when I left, but I'm pretty sure she heard me say I was going."

"Remember what Avyanna and I told you," Einarr told the two youngsters in a stern voice. "Stay near the roads and within the earshot of a guard. Last thing we need is a sabre cat getting the pair of you."

"I checked in with the guard who came back from the afternoon patrol yesterday," Rohan said, recalling his late activity before supper last night. "He said there hasn't been any sabre cat or bear sightings, so we should be alright. Worst thing we could run into is some wolves."

Einarr's brows rose a bit, clearly impressed with Rohan organised way of thinking. It was something his father taught him while he, Avyanna and Farkas visited the hunting lodge sometimes.

"Einarr, we're ready to go!" Lassarina called.

Einarr looked over before nodding a goodbye to Rohan and kissing the top of his daughter's head, only to have her swat him away with a lightly furred hand.

"Papa," she complained.

Einarr rolled his eyes before turning to Rohan. "Keep her safe, Rohan."

"I will," Rohan promised before running toward the plains, whistling for Caleo to follow him. Soon Kiraya followed him and he grinned at her, both of them excited to be able to hunt on their own now.

Kiraya stopped in her track, frowning and Rohan paused. They were just out of the guard's earshot. "Do you think we should bring a horse? To make the travelling faster and carrying the game?"

"I guess," Rohan scratched the back of his head before turning to Caleo. "Caleo, grab Rosso for us."

Caleo tilted his head a bit before flying off, heading towards the stables. Kiraya gave him a doubtful look. "Do you think he understands?"

"Does that answer your question?" he pointed towards where Caleo was flying back, Rosso running right beside him. Kiraya beamed as Rosso nudged and nibbled on a bit of Rohan's hair in affection. "It's good to see you too."

Kiraya tried to get on but her foot kept getting caught in the saddle. Rohan held back some chuckles as he reached behind and lifted her up onto the saddle before jumping on, sitting behind her and grabbing the reins.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked her, noticing that she refused to meet his gaze.

"Aye," she mumbled as Rohan clicked his tongue, indicating for Rosso to head off. The cream coloured stallion complied, running off deeper into the woods with Rohan grinning.

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

Avyanna was up bright an early, making some eggs and bread, with sliced apples. She glanced at the stairs, wondering how long Rohan and Kiraya were going to stay asleep for. Kiraya was sharing a room with Rohan since Einarr left his daughter in their care.

Farkas came down the stairs and smelt the food cooking, grinning and leaving a soft kiss to his wife's lips. "Morning love, how are you and the little one?"

"We're fine," she answered with a small smile. "Are you going to build the crib today?"

"Aye, so I'll be out of the house most of today."

She nodded as Rohan came downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Avyanna frowned, noticing Kiraya's absence and looked at her brother for an answer.

"Rohan, where's Kiraya?" she asked him, closing her eyes briefly and finding no trace of her. "Where did she go?"

Rohan scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh, she headed off to Riverwood to meet up with Einarr."

Avyanna had no idea what came over her, she felt annoyed that Kiraya left without telling her and pissed that she was going to have to deal with Einarr's fury when he got back.

"Shit!" Farkas exclaimed, grabbing some water from Avyanna's tankard and threw it onto the burning book, lying on the table. Avyanna's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock. Once the flames died down, the three of them stared at the soaking, burnt book.

"Oh my gods," Avyanna breathed in shock. "Did…did I _do _that?"

Farkas and Rohan glanced at each other before looking at Avyanna. Farkas drew closer to his wife, holding her close to him. "When I call you a little spitfire, I didn't actually mean it."

"It's not funny!"

Rohan couldn't hold it back anymore, throwing his head back and laughing while Avyanna narrowed her eyes at him. "You would be a hit at parties," her brother laughed.

"Screw you both," she huffed, pulling away and crossing her arms across her chest as they continued to laugh their asses off.

* * *

**Ahahaha if you guys follow Mirage159's Two Halves: Sovngarde Beckons, then you should know who's about to make an appearance :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lyanna, Einarr, Kiraya, Faolan or Lassarina as Mirage159 owns those nice folks and cute babies :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"_One day the light of love, though it may seem far away, will shine again in your eyes," _Avyanna sang softly, crushing the snowberries and the garlic together into a red powder. As she reached over automatically for the bowl of herbs, but her hand found nothing. She frowned when she recalled lending it to Lassarina.

Avyanna pursed her lips, wiping her hands on her apron as Farkas walked down the stairs, seeing his wife's troubled look. "What's gotten my little spitfire looking like that?"

Avyanna looked at him. "I left some herbs back at Breezehome," she explained as she gave him a small smile. "Could you keep an eye on the pot?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll go get them," he smiled, kissing her lips and grinning, nibbling her soft spot and producing a small moan from her lips before she playfully slapped him. "In the bowl right?"

Avyanna nodded as he walked out the door, closing it behind him while Nanine appeared right next to her. "Nanine, I think I may have found a way to remove the curse."

"_You don't have to my lady," _Nanine informed her and Avyanna frowned. "_I am quite content with staying here, watching over your family."_

"But don't you want to cross over?"

"_No, I have long since pass the desire to leave these grounds. If you will allow me to keep serving you, that is."_

Avyanna felt a small smile cross her face. "Nanine, you are always welcome here."

Nanine smiled as Avyanna grabbed a vial, heading to the pot just as the front door slammed open, revealing an alert Einarr with his sword in his hand, ready to defend.

"Einarr!" Avyanna gasped, dropping the glass vial she had in her hands. "By the Nine, you scare the life out of me! What are you doing, just barging in here like that?"

"Where's Farkas?" Einarr demanded, looking around the house for something or someone.

"He went to Breezehome to get something of mine. Why, what's going on?"

Rohan came down the stairs, having been woken up by the noise downstairs, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. "Anna, why is it so loud?"

"There's a Dark Brotherhood assassin asking for him, that's what's going on," Einarr growled, turning and leaving a bewildered Avyanna and a confused Rohan.

The words finally sunk into her mind as Avyanna swallowed, her blood pumping. "Nanine, please clean up the glass, Rohan stay here," she ordered, heading upstairs and into her bedroom. She strode over towards her chest that kept her hunting gear and her sword.

As her fingers brushed the surface of the sword, it glowed into life, eager to be used as Avyanna grabbed it and headed downstairs. There was no way in Oblivion some assassin was going to kill her husband, not while she was still breathing!

As she neared Breezehome, Avyanna could see Einarr's figure in the opened door. She gripped her sword tighter as she ran over, only to pause in her running as she noticed no one was fighting. Avyanna opened her mouth to speak when Einarr said something that made her blood run cold and boil with fury at the same time.

"—That boy is your son," Einarr told his friend.

"His _what_?" Avyanna screeched, her eyes no doubt lit up with her anger. She felt the fire deep inside her, the one that belonged to Meridia, spark to life. Einarr has spun around in shock, seeing her standing there and no doubt sensing her ungodly fury.

Farkas had visibly paled at the sight of her, his mouth hung open in horror. "Avyanna, it's not what it seems," Farkas started.

"It's not what it seems?" she growled mockingly, stepping into the house and looking at a child in the woman she recalled seeing at Lassarina and Vilkas's wedding. Diana? Danie? It didn't matter, what mattered was how the child in her arms looked so much like Farkas. It looked exactly liked the little boy she saw in that dream, but much younger. "So it's just a coincidence that this child looks exactly like you?"

"Anna—"

Avyanna still cut him off, not allowing him to speak as her anger grew and grew by the second. "Who was she? Hmm? What's the name of the woman you bedded to produce this child? I want to hear all about your debauch conquest."

Now Farkas grew angry, his face darkening with the emotion. "Does it even fucking matter? She's dead! She never even told me about this boy."

"Trystane," the assassin suddenly spoke.

All three of them turned to her, but it was Einarr who spoke their shared thought. "What?"

"His name is Trystane," she repeated, rolling her eyes. "Muiri told me right before I…well, you know."

"Muiri," Avyanna echoed, turning back to Farkas. "Is that her name?"

"Anna, I have a serious problem to deal with, so can you put aside your petty jealousy so I can fucking figure out what the fuck to do?"

All of her anger disappeared and was replaced by shock. Farkas had never spoken to her like that and it caused a pain in chest. She took several steps back, feeling her eyes water and lower lip tremble a bit. Then the anger returned...

"Fine, deal with your problem then," she spat, turning back towards the door where she found Rohan and Kiraya watching the whole scene in silent shock. "Don't bother coming home tonight either!"

Rohan and Kiraya were smart enough to move out of her way as she stormed past. Although her eyes were full of tears, they did not fall as she headed straight for the stables instead of home. Home would be the first place _he_ would look.

The stable boy took one look at her and handed her Rosso's reins as the horse nudged her face. She gave him a pained smile and began mounting him when she heard someone call her name.

Looking over towards the gates, Avyanna found Rohan running towards her, a worried look on his face. "Anna, where are you going?"

"For a ride," she answered bluntly, fighting the tears for just a little more…

Rohan, without wasting time, ran over and jumped onto Rosso's back, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I'm coming with you then; it's not good to be on your own when you're like this."

A single tear fell down her face as he clicked his tongue, indicating for Rosso to ride off and the cream stallion complied without waiting. Her mind ran through places to go, for a few hours to allow her emotions to appear without anyone seeing her.

The hunting lodge was out of the question. Not only was it far but that would be the _second _place Farkas would search for her.

Solitude was out as well, same reasons as the hunting lodge.

Avyanna was about to give up when she spied a few wisps in the distance, creating a line for them to follow. "Rosso, follow the wisp," she murmured and the stallion changed directions, following the wisps.

The wisps lead them further away from civilisation, towards the deeper parts of the forests between the road to Riverwood and Whiterun. Finally, the trail ended and a small clearing enclosed by trees and bushes appeared. Rohan took in the sight with awe while Avyanna felt the magicka in the air.

A small ball of light floated in front of a willow tree. "_None shall find this place, so as long as you wish to remain hidden, my child. Allow your emotions to release themselves, nothing leaves this plain."_

Avyanna felt gratitude to Meridia as finally, the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

* * *

**One Day Later…**

Avyanna covered her face with her tear stained pillow, Aela and Ria sitting on the bed with her as more tears fell down her face. It was as if she had an endless supply of crying in her body.

"I'll go get us some tea," Ria said softly, getting up and leaving the room as Aela rubbed her arm in reassurance.

"Everything will be okay," the huntress told her gently. "You need to forgive Farkas, it wasn't his fault."

Avyanna sent her a heated glare, one that the huntress flinched at. "I thought you were supposed to be comforting me."

"I have and now I can no longer stand the sight of this pity party you're having."

Avyanna scowled at Aela as Ria returned with some herbal tea. She handed the tankard to Avyanna who took it gratefully, putting the pillow aside as she took a couple of sips. She felt like shit and knew she probably looked horrible as well.

"Anna! Please open up!"

Avyanna flinched, more tears filling her eyes at the sound of Farkas's voice. Ria threw Aela a worried look as the huntress sighed, leaving the room while muttering, 'ice brain,' under her breath.

"Avyanna," Ria gnawed on her bottom lip, taking the tankard away as Avyanna grabbed the pillow and began crying into it once more. It tore the Imperial woman apart to see her friend and shield-sister like this. Heart broken and emotional…

Footsteps entered the room as Avyanna kept her face hidden. "Talk to the poor man. He looks as bad as you do."

"Aela!"

Avyanna sniffed, lifting her face and finding Aela's eyes boring into hers with power and authority. She dumped the pillow on the bed and slowly, got off the bed and hesitantly walked downstairs.

Farkas's eyes found hers as he stood outside, the front door wide open. To have those eyes look at her…she didn't want to see him. She squeezed her eyes shut, continuing to stand on the last step as the sound of the front door slamming shut filled the room.

Avyanna threw her eyes open, praying it wasn't her who shut the door, but found Nanine standing there. "Nanine…"

"_He is unable to enter the house," _she paused, trying to find the right words. "_Master Farkas has hurt my lady deeply so until you forgive him, my lord will be unable to step through the door."_

Avyanna, more tears falling, shot her a grateful smile as she slowly walked to the door, hugging herself as she knew Farkas was on the other side.

"Anna, please let me explain—"

"Explain what?" Avyanna muttered darkly. "I have nothing to say to you."

Farkas growled in frustration. "You're taking this way out of proportion."

"_I'm _taking it out of proportion?" she exclaimed, her anger resurfacing after twenty-four hours of crying her heart out. "You have a child with some bar whore!"

"I didn't even know about him!"

Avyanna crouched down onto the ground, more sobs breaking out of her chest. "Just go! Leave me alone!" she sobbed, hugging herself some more as she cried.

"Fine," Farkas spoke softly through the wood. "I still love you, Avyanna."

She just cried harder.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Avyanna stared blankly out the open window, the breeze coming into the room and kissing her face, as if trying to bring some sort of comfort. Apparently, Einarr had left to grab his sister from Windhelm two days ago from what Ria informed her.

The Imperial also hesitantly told her about Trystane who seemed attached to Kiraya. Not that Avyanna could blame him; Kiraya was a sweet lass. Aela had dropped by earlier to tell her that Farkas hadn't slept for two days, trying to install some guilt into the scarlet haired Nord. It was working…

"Avyanna?" Rohan knocked on the door, opening it and looking at his sister. She noticed how foreign her full name sounded from his lips, he always called her Anna. Even his first word as a baby was Anna. "Are we still going to the hunting lodge?"

She nodded, getting off of her bed and grabbing her sack, beginning to fill it with items. "Aye, so grab anything you need."

"I'll go tell Kiraya then," he walked over and hugged her waist, bringing warmth and comfort to her. Avyanna buried her face into his hair, noticing how he just continued to grow. "We can teach Caleo some more tricks."

Avyanna chuckled, her voice catching on a small sob and nodded sadly. "Sounds like a plan," she told him as he pulled away and left the room. As she turned back to packing, she eyed Dawnbreaker, resting on top of her chest.

Finally, after some mental debate, she decided to leave it as she left the house. Since Rohan didn't come back, she knew he would be at Jorrvaskr and out the back. Instead of going through the mead hall, she walked around the side and found Kiraya and Rohan watching Randulf and Trystane trying to grab Caleo who was circling around them.

Avyanna spared a glance at Trystane, swallowing the lump that formed into her throat as she approached Kiraya and her brother. "Rohan, I'm all packed up; we should get moving while it's still light out," Avyanna told him, her voice hoarse.

Rohan frowned but nodded to his sister. "Alright. See you soon, Kiraya."

Kiraya opened her mouth to bid them farewell when Trystane cried out loudly and ran over to them, holding his forehead with a tiny hand. Tears were streaming down his face, and Avyanna heard Kiraya gasp as they all saw blood seeping through his fingers.

"Trystane," Kiraya murmured, kneeling on the ground and holding her arms out expectantly.

But the boy didn't run to Kiraya, instead he ran to Avyanna, clutching her skirts with his free hand and hiding behind her as Randulf approached. Avyanna felt her whole body free in shock and tense at the action. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she stared down at the toddler holding onto her.

"Randulf, how many times have we all told you to play nicely?" Kiraya scolded the toddler. "Honestly you're as hard headed as Skjor!"

"Anna, could you heal him? Please?" Kiraya asked her as Avyanna's gazed flickered over to her. Kiraya was looking at her from over her shoulder and Avyanna nodded stiffly, kneeling down on the ground and raising a glowing hand to Trystane's forehead.

The wound was gone in a matter of seconds, leaving some smeared blood on his forehead and a tiny nick of a scar. Avyanna moved to get up but froze when Trystane flung himself into her arms, clutching the bodice of her dress tightly and unintentionally staining it with his bloodied hand.

"Mama," Trystane whimpered through his tears. "Where mama?"

Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Trystane's tiny body, engulfing him with her warm body. "Your mama is in Aetherius," Avyanna told the toddler, her tears falling down her cheeks. "I know you must feel so alone right now, but it'll be alright. You still have your papa…" she broke off as a small warm feeling hit her chest. "…And now you have me too."

Trystane snuggled further into Avyanna's arms and she hugged him tighter, smelling his sweet honey scent in his brown hair. "Mama?"

She chuckled, her voice catching on a sob. Avyanna always thought she would hear her own child call her that…but for some reason it felt right coming from Trystane. "I guess that's me now, huh? I'm your new mama."

She didn't realise the door to the mead hall had opened until Farkas had spoken, her focus mainly on Trystane.

"Avyanna, what's this I hear about you going to the hunting lodge?" he demanded. "Love, could we please just talk this…out…" he trailed off as he realised Trystane was in Avyanna's arms.

She stood up, holding Trystane in her arms and looking at her husband. Farkas was at a loss for words. "Avyanna, what…why…what happened to his head?"

"Randulf got a little too rough playing with him," Avyanna explained, her voice soft. "He's fine now; I healed him."

"Avyanna, please don't leave."

"I'm not leaving anymore," she told him, smiling at Trystane. I'm going to take him back home and clean him off."

"What about us?"

Avyanna stared at him for several moments, her mind thinking and racing with all kinds of thoughts. She missed him, his warmth, his voice, his eyes…if she could feel love for Trystane then she could forgive him. "You can come back with me. I'll hear what you have to say, but I'm still mad at you for not telling me about Muiri, so you'll sleep on the floor tonight."

Farkas let out a sigh of relief. "I can live with that."

Avyanna allowed Farkas to grab her pack as they began walking back to Sparkshire. Trystane remained quiet, content with snuggling into Avyanna's warmth as they walked into the house. Well, Avyanna did, Farkas was still unable to enter.

"Nanine, allow Farkas in," she called and Nanine materialized beside her, giving her a skeptical look.

"_Are you sure my lady?_" Nanine asked her and Avyanna nodded. Nanine waved her hand over the door and Farkas walked through the door, frowning slightly.

"I'll go run a bath for him and myself," Avyanna told Farkas quietly, looking at him carefully. "You have until then to prepare yourself."

Farkas nodded as she turned and walked upstairs with Trystane, heading into the bathroom and closing the door firmly behind her. She gently placed Trystane onto the ground as she ran the water. Avyanna felt Trystane grab her skirts, as if afraid she would disappear any moment.

"Don't worry, I'm not going away," she told him gently, stopping the water and stripping Trystane before gently placing him in the low, warm water. Trystane looked at her as she began to wash him. She wiped the dried blood off of his forehead and hand, and then began washing his hair. "We're going to get you some more clothes…"

"_Will these do, my lady?_" Nanine asked, appearing with some smaller versions of Farkas's clothes, a dark blue linen shirt with some loose black trousers.

Avyanna frowned. "How did you—"

"_I simply shrunk them," _she shrugged. "_Mistress Camille taught me a few tricks."_

"I bet she did," Avyanna muttered dryly. "Thank you though."

"_Is there anything else you require?"_

Avyanna shook her head with a small smile. "Nay, I'm fine for the moment," she answered and Nanine disappeared as Avyanna finished cleaning him up. She grabbed a towel and lifted Trystane out of the bath, drying him and dressing him in the clothes.

"Anna, is everything alright in there?" Farkas knocked on the door as she opened it, handing him Trystane who didn't look happy about being away from Avyanna. "Are these my clothes?"

"Aye, Nanine shrunk them," she informed him before closing the door and taking a bath herself. As she cleaned her body, Avyanna felt nervous about hearing what had occurred to make little Trystane. _I _need _to know what happened…_

It was roughly twenty minutes later did she walk downstairs, dressed in a simple skirt and white linen shirt with her hair dried in a matter of minutes. She found Farkas on the couch, watching Trystane as Caleo gently hopped around the toddler, entertaining him.

Farkas, at the sound of Avyanna's footsteps, looked over as she smiled slightly at the scene in front of her. "Rohan dropped by and thought Caleo could help out."

"That was sweet of him," she said and sat on the couch, turning her gaze from Trystane towards Farkas. "Alright, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Einarr and I met a Breton man named Sam Guevenne at the Bannered Mare the night Lassarina came back from Markath," he told her. "The two of us got piss-ass drunk from the mead he gave us and we woke up five days later, surprisingly enough in Markarth. Einarr had nearly destroyed the temple of Dibella in his drunk rampage while…while I had bedded Muiri."

A flash of jealousy ran through her eyes and Farkas noticed. "Anna, I never meant to do that."

"What did this Sam look like?"

Farkas gave her a brief description from what he could remember. But as he spoke she could feel Meridia's presence and a name appeared in her mind. Avyanna sighed, shaking her head at her husband's foolishness. "That was the Daedric Prince Sanguine," she sighed to him.

Farkas looked embarrassed. "That explains how strong the mead was," he looked at his wife. "Are we…am I forgiven?"

Avyanna looked at him and knew she could never stay mad at him for long, leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "I'm still pissed but I yes, I forgive you."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Einarr, Kiraya, Lassarina, Randulf or little Trystane as Mirage159 owns those nice folks and cute babies :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Mama," Trystane grumbled next to her, poking her chest as she opened her eyes, turning her head to face him. He was scowling, no doubt hungry as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm up," she murmured, picking him up and climbing off of the bed, heading downstairs were Farkas was putting the finishing touches to the crib. "Morning, love."

Farkas looked over and smiled, receiving her kiss as Trystane waited patiently in her arms. As they broke away, Farkas looked down at his son and smiled though Trystane looked at the man warily.

"I hope he enjoyed sleeping on my side of the bed," Farkas grumbled as Avyanna placed Trystane on her hip, shooting her husband a reassured look.

"When you finish that then you'll have your spot back," she told him simply as Rohan came downstairs, fully dressed as he spotted Trystane. "Heading to Jorrvaskr?"

Rohan nodded, drawing closer and grinning at Trystane who looked at the scarlet haired Nord in interest. "Wait; does this make me his uncle?"

"If you want," Farkas shrugged his shoulder while Rohan beamed. He took Trystane out of Avyanna's arms and surprinsgly the toddler didn't make a fuss about it. In fact, Trystane seemed happy to be in Rohan's arms as the young lad grinned at his nephew. "I'm starting to think it's the hair."

"Pardon?" Avyanna frowned, looking at her husband while he continued to pout while Trystane reached out and grasped Rohan's hair with his tiny hand.

"Never mind," Farkas grumbled, placing a hand over her stomach with a determined look on his face. "I swear by the Nine I will have this one love me."

Avyanna rolled her eyes as Rohan placed Trystane onto the ground, Caleo chirping and catching the toddler's attention. "I'll start on breakfast."

"Don't make me any," Rohan told her, walking to the front door. "I'm heading to Sanctuary with Kiraya to practice some more."

"Have fun then," she called after him, heading to the kitchen to cut some apples and start breakfast.

"You're taking to him better than I had hoped," Farkas murmured, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her close as she chopped the apples into thin slices.

"Truly?" Avyanna asked him and he kissed her cheek, his stubble lightly scratching her skin.

"Aye…thank you."

Avyanna turned away from the food and kissed her husband on the lips, hands against his chest as she looked into his eyes. "Trystane is a good kid, I know I'll never replace his mother but I can love him just the same."

Farkas's eyes twinkled. "That's all I ask."

"Mama," Trystane called, stumbling over with Caleo trailing behind him, keeping an eye on the toddler. It reminded her of Fang with Randulf and the twins. When he got close, he clung to her skirt and tugged it slightly. "Food."

Avyanna smiled while Farkas chuckled. She bent down and picked him up. Trystane immediately snuggled into her arms as Avyanna grabbed a sliced apple and gave it to him. He began munching on it happily while Farkas grabbed his breakfast.

"Tasty huh? Best apples Carlotta sells," she cooed to him, placing the rest of the sliced apples onto a plate and walked over to the dining table. Avyanna sat down and placed Trystane on her lap.

Farkas smiled at his son and handed him another apple slice, pleased to see Trystane take it from him. "He's got quite the appetite."

"When his father is you, I don't doubt it," Avyanna teased, smoothing Trystane's curls and holding him close. "I'm thinking we should take him to the hunting lodge one day."

"When he's older," Farkas nodded, leaning on his elbow and watching his wife and son with a soft gaze. "Little Oleanna too."

Avyanna rolled her eyes. "You mean Kellen."

Farkas just grinned as the door opened, revealing the shocked faces of Einarr, Lassarina and Vilkas holding Lyanna and Faolan with Fang behind them.

"Rina, Vilkas, you're back," Avyanna smiled, standing up and shifting Trystane to her hip.

They all looked shocked as Einarr blinked. "Wait, when I left, you wouldn't even be in the same room with Farkas. What happened?"

Avyanna shrugged and glanced at Farkas. "I can't be too angry over something that happened before we met. I can't be angry at this little lad, either. He just lost his mother and he needs a family. I wouldn't ask Farkas to send Trystane away to Honorhall."

"Trystane?" Lassarina echoed, walking over with Faolan in her arms. "Is that his name?"

"Aye," Farkas nodded.

"Why didn't that Muiri ever tell you about this?" Vilkas asked his brother. "You had a right to know about it."

"I'm honestly glad she never told me. If she had, I might have married her out of guilt and would have never ended up with Avyanna."

"None of that matters anymore," Avyanna said, a jealous glint in her eyes and Trystane clung to her neck.

"He seems pretty attached to you, Avyanna," Lassarina chuckled.

"He likes Anna a lot more than me, that's for sure," Farkas said with a frown. "He seems a little wary around me."

Suddenly Trystane spoke up, pointing his finger at Faolan. "Mama, baby."

Avyanna chuckled at the toddler. "That's right, that's your cousin, Faolan, and your Aunt Lassarina."

"He can talk?" Vilkas asked, surprised.

"Aye, why wouldn't he talk? He's almost two."

"Because Farkas didn't speak his first words until he was five. I'm just a little surprised."

"What's got me surprised is to see you brought the twins back," Farkas pointed out. "I thought you didn't feel safe having them here."

"Vilkas didn't want to stay in Windhelm without me," Lassarina explained, putting Faolan down on the floor so he could crawl around.

"Can't say I blame him," Avyanna muttered, setting Trystane down as well, who immediately walked over to Faolan and started playing with him.

"I made an agreement with Vilkas; he has to keep the twins in Jorrvaskr when I'm away, and if the Thalmor ever show up in Whiterun, he has to hide them in the Underforge."

Einarr stepped forward and interrupted. "Do you know where Kiraya is? I promised to take her with me to this Blade temple in the Reach."

"We're leaving already?" Lassarina asked.

"We should get it over and done with. Once we deal with this dragon problem we can go back to living our lives. We can rest for a couple of hours, but then we have to get on the road."

"Rohan said something about going into that sanctuary of theirs, she's probably there with him," Avyanna told the Harbinger.

Einarr nodded and left the house, allowing the couples to catch up with each other. They all sat at the dining table as Faolan and Lyanna began climbing all over Fang while Caleo watched carefully from the beam above them.

Avyanna noticed Trystane hesitantly look at Fang and smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry, Fang won't bite," she encouraged him and he frowned before crawling over and stroked Fang's nose.

"How'd he get that scar on his head?" Vilkas asked, noticing the scar on his forehead for the first time.

"Randulf played a little too rough," Avyanna chuckled.

Lassarina leaned forward and glanced at Avyanna's belly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Luckily Trystane is pretty well behaved, so I'm not worried of having two children in the house."

"Are you two alright?" Vilkas asked, looking from Farkas to Avyanna.

"I'm still not allowed to sleep in the bed," Farkas grumbled. "At first it was because I neglected to tell Avyanna about Muiri, but now it's because Trystane's taken up my side of the bed."

Lassarina snorted, finding it very amusing, but Farkas just glared at her.

Aye, it'll be really funny when Lyanna is kicking you out of the bed to sleep with Vilkas."

Vilkas chuckled and glanced over at his daughter. "He might be right about that, love."

Lassarina looked over at the twins just in time to see Lyanna start pummelling Trystane with her fists, something the older toddler didn't appreciate much. Trystane fought back, managing a couple of hits onto his cousin before Faolan jumped in to help his sister. It soon became a toddler brawl, with two against one as the adults sighed wearily. Farkas and Vilkas went over to stop them, Farkas pulling Trystane back as Vilkas held onto the twins by the collar of their clothes. Lyanna immediately turned docile once her father had her and turned to snuggle into his chest, tears welling up in her eyes.

"If I didn't already think she was going to be trouble when she's older, I do now," Avyanna laughed, staring as Vilkas wrapped an arm around Lyanna and tried to sooth her.

"It's alright, Lyanna," Vilkas murmured, rubbing her back. "Papa won't let Trystane hurt you anymore."

"Vilkas, Lyanna was the one that started it," Lassarina reminded her husband. "Don't make her out to be the victim."

"Aye, but Trystane was getting too rough with my little lass."

Farkas glared at his brother. "So my son is to take the blame for something your daughter started? I didn't think you'd turn into such a milk-drinker at the sight of your daughter crying, which she's faking."

Lassarina walked over and picked up Faolan. "Don't worry, Farkas, I'll make sure Lyanna and Faolan get punished. They won't be getting any sweetrolls for two weeks."

"Nay, Faolan is fine, he was just protecting his sister because he thought she was in trouble."

"They still shouldn't be getting into fights. He and Lyanna will both be punished, and that's that."

Trystane had tucked himself underneath Farkas's protective arm and held onto it with both hands. "Papa, Lyanna mean."

Avyanna saw Farkas's surprised look at his son clutching him for protection, but he quickly hugged him close and nodded. "Aye, she's just like her papa."

Avyanna and Lassarina had to bite their lips to stop themselves from laughing when Vilkas scowled at his brother. Unfortunately, they couldn't hide their tight-lipped smirks on their faces. Vilkas looked like he was about to curse them all to Oblivion when the door opened and revealed Kiraya with Einarr and Rohan not far behind her.

Both Kiraya and Rohan seemed happy to see the twins as the twins were eager to greet their favourite female cousin.

"It's good to see you again," Kiraya laughed, hugging Lyanna as she stopped crying and waddled over to her.

"Do the twins and Trystane get along?" Rohan asked his sister curiously.

The adults exchanged looks before Avyanna answered, "They'll get used to each other soon."

"Papa, can we go now?" Kiraya begged. "I want to see the Blades' temple."

"Where is this temple again?" Vilkas asked.

"In the Reach, by Karth River Canyon," Einarr answered.

Farkas stood up and frowned. "In Karthspire? That place is full of Forsworn."

"We'll be careful," Lassarina announced, grabbing her pack off the ground and slinging it over a shoulder.

"Anna, could I go with them?" Rohan begged.

Avyanna's gazed darkened at the thought. "Nay, Rohan, this isn't something any of us could get involved in. It's strictly Dragonborn business."

"Kiraya isn't Dragonborn and she's going!"

"But my Papa _is _Dragonborn, so that means I'm allowed to go," Kiraya informed her friend smugly.

"Kiraya, I can change my mind and tell you to stay at any minute," Einarr warned his daughter. Kiraya's ears flattened a bit as she fell silent.

Lassarina shrugged her shoulders and glanced at the scarlet haired lad. "If Kiraya is going, why can't Rohan go? He's old enough to go hunting without any adults watching, plus he follows orders. If Avyanna allows him, I see no harm in him coming along."

Rohan turned to his sister, a silent plea in his eyes. Avyanna frowned and shifted uncomfortably, obviously struggling to come up with an answer. She exchanged a few glances with Farkas, her husband obviously seeing the internal battle. Finally, Avyanna looked at Einarr and Lassarina.

"Would you keep him safe from any harm?" she asked them.

"We'll protect him with our lives," Einarr answered.

Avyanna gulped down a lumped and sighed. "Alright, Rohan, you can go. Just, please, remember the rules."

"If they say, 'hide,' I hide," Rohan recited. "If they say, 'run,' I run."

Avyanna pulled her brother close and hugged him, meeting Lassarina's gaze over his head. As they looked at each other, a sort of silent conversation passed between them.

_Keep an eye on him, _Avyanna's eyes told Lassarina.

_He'll be back here, safe and sound, in no time, _Lassarina promised.

* * *

Avyanna stroked Trystane's hair as he continued to stand up in the crib, a determined look on his face as he stubbornly looked at her. "Trystane, you need to go to sleep. Dream about being a strong warrior like your Papa."

"Nay," he grumbled and Avyanna smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Sleep with Mama."

"Papa made this just for you. Are you going to hurt his feelings by not liking it?"

Trystane's stubborn look disappeared as he looked down, actually thinking seriously about it as Avyanna chuckled. "Lay down, I'll sing you a lullaby."

Trystane complied, the toddler sitting down and lying in the crib as Avyanna pulled some furs over him to keep him warm. "_I have a dream…a song to sing…to help me cope with anything. If you see the wonders of a fairy tale…you can take the future, even if you fail. I believe in angels, something good in everything I see. I believe in angels when I know the time is right for me. Across the sea…I have a dream…"_

Avyanna lightly kissed his forehead as Trystane drifted off to sleep, his little chest rising and falling with each breath. She walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly opened as Nanine materialized in front of her.

"_I will watch over him,"_ Nanine informed the scarlet haired Nord before walking into the room and staring down at Trystane's peaceful face. Avyanna smiled softly at the scene before heading downstairs, finding Farkas by the fire with a tankard of mead in his hand.

"Finally settled in?" he asked her as she walked over, sitting next to him and snuggling closer to his side as he draped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Aye, he finally gave when I told him that your feelings might be hurt if he didn't sleep in his new bed," Avyanna chuckled slightly. "He's a good kid."

"And you are a great mother," Farkas murmured, putting his tankard down and pulling his wife onto his lap, her facing him as he gently placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly. "When this little one comes, we won't have much time to ourselves."

Avyanna's eyed twinkled, an all-knowing smile on her face. "Why else do you think I have Nanine?"

Farkas chuckled, kissing her lips softly before studying her closely. He saw the small worry in her eyes and sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. "He'll be fine."

"He's my baby brother," Avyanna murmured, clenching her fists into his shirt. "It's the Reach of all places. I feel like I should have gone with him or kept him here."

"Can't Meridia or Azura do anything?"

Avyanna sighed tiredly. "I've already prayed and begged them to look after him. Meridia agreed since she's our ancestor while Azura didn't answer."

Farkas kissed her forehead. "Rohan's a tough lad, with Einarr and Rina watching out for him as well as a Daedric Prince, there won't even be a scratch on him."

Avyanna nodded slowly, exhaustion hitting her and Farkas chuckled, picking up and carrying his wife upstairs bridal style. Quietly, he entered the room and placed her onto the bed as she dug around for the fur covers, pulling them over her.

"Are you staying up for a bit?" she murmured tiredly, snuggling her face into her pillow.

"Aye, so get some rest," Farkas replied as sleep came easily to Avyanna and soon she was drifted off into her dreams.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lassarina, Einarr, Kiraya, Randulf, Faolan, Lyanna, Fang or Trystane as Mirage159 owns those nice folks and cute babies :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A Week Later…**

A sickening gut feeling grew in her stomach, alerting Avyanna that something was no doubt coming in the near future. Immediately, her thoughts turned to her brother who was in the Reach. Was he alright? Safe? Unharmed?

_If another bandit takes my family…._she swallowed, closing her eyes as she leaned against her alchemy table, ignoring the sickening feel in her stomach. She felt nauseated, like she was going to throw up. Avyanna's medical mind recalled that she shouldn't; she had taken the tonic, even if it didn't do much for her.

"_My lady,_" Nanine materialized in front of her, making Avyanna jumped in surprise and placed a hand over her heart. "_Master Trystane has woken._"

Avyanna swallowed and nodded. "Thank you, Nanine," she said to the spirit before heading upstairs. As she opened the door to her bedroom, finding Trystane standing up in the crib, hands on the wooden bar.

Trystane instantly brightened when he found Avyanna who walked over. Holding his hands out to her, he gave her a toothy grin. "Mama."

"Aye, mama's here," she murmured to the toddler, picking him up and rubbing her nose against his smaller one. "Morning, little one."

Trystane snuggled into her arms as Avyanna changed his clothes. When the toddler was changed and presentable, she walked downstairs to find Nanine had prepared breakfast that awaited Trystane on the table.

"Thank you, Nanine," Avyanna smiled to the spirit who stood by the alchemy table as Avyanna sat Trystane at the table. Immediately, the toddler began eating the apple slices while Avyanna rubbed her slightly swollen belly absently.

"Papa?" Trystane frowned, noticing the absence of his father and Avyanna sighed tiredly, walking over and ruffling his scruffy affectionately.

"He's out on a job, remember?" she reminded him, kissing his hair. "Papa should be back soon."

Trystane seemed to accept that as the answer and went back to eating as Avyanna packed the health potions, magicka potions and stamina ones into her satchel. When Trystane had finished eating, Avyanna picked him up, placing him on her hip and left the house.

"Morning, Anna," Carlotta called as Avyanna drew closer to the Imperial woman's stall. Carlotta smiled softly at the toddler resting on her friend's hip, looking around the stall with curious eyes. "Good morning, Trystane. Have you been a good boy to mama?"

Trystane, hearing his name but not understanding the question, clutched his arms around Avyanna's neck and pouted. "Yes!" he exclaimed and then looked confused as the two women chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Carlotta leaned on the stall as Mila ran down the steps from Gildergreen.

"Avyanna, when will Rohan and Kiraya return?" Mila asked the Nord woman who bit her bottom lip. Mila attention soon turned to Trystane and beamed up at the toddler. "Can I hold him?"

"Be careful," Avyanna warned, handing Trystane over to the young girl. Mila, recalling how Avyanna held him, mimicked and placed Trystane on her hip.

Trystane looked at the girl warily before playing with her hair, distracted for the moment. Avyanna smiled warmly at the sight before turning to Carlotta who's gaze flickered away from her daughter and Avyanna's step-son.

"Fine, I guess," Avyanna shrugged her shoulders. "I'm worried about Rohan, wondering if I made the right decision."

"It's not something I would let Mila do, but I'm sure Rohan is fine. He has both Lassarina and Einarr watching out for him," Carlotta reminded her and Avyanna sighed.

"Aye, everyone keeps telling me that but can you blame me for worrying?"

Carlotta shrugged her shoulders. "How's Trystane treating you with Farkas away?"

"Surprisingly easy, he's a good kid," Avyanna answered, rubbing her belly once more as she spotted Njada walking down the steps, finding Avyanna. By the annoyed look on the Companion's face, Avyanna knew it had something to do with Erendriel. "What happened now?"

"For once it wasn't his fault," she grumbled as she got closer, crossing her arms over her chest. "Lyanna threw a rock at the Bosmer."

Avyanna shook her head, grabbing Trystane and bidding Carlotta a small farewell before following Njada to Jorrvaskr. As she walked inside, finding Ria placing a wet piece of cloth over Erendriel's head, she placed Trystane on the floor as Fang watched him with Randulf.

"Let's have a look," she walked forward, everyone except Ria moving out of her way. Ria removed the cloth and Avyanna saw the blood continuing to poor out of the poor Bosmer's head. The cut was quite deep, leaving Avyanna shaking her head slightly, placing her glowing hand over the wound.

"Where's Vilkas?" Avyanna demanded, finding no sign of her brother-in-law while his children continued to sit near Fang with their cousin.

"Downstairs, taking care of the books," Ria answered and Avyanna rolled her eyes.

As the cut closed, the blood no longer pouring out, Avyanna allowed Ria to wipe the remaining blood as she examined him better. Erendriel's pupils looked lost, dilating every now and then. She quickly took his pulse before grabbing a spare tankard.

"What's the verdict?" Aela asked from her spot near the children as Avyanna mixed the health potion in with a bit of stamina potion into the tankard.

"A concussion," she answered, handing him the tankard and watching him drink slowly before sparing a glance at her niece. "It's only a slight one, but he'll have an Oblivion of a headache later. Give him water for the rest of the day with a drop of health potion and two drops of the stamina one," she instructed Tilma as the old woman took in the information. "Around every three hours should be enough."

"How are you feeling?" Ria asked Erendriel softly, finishing her task as she grabbed the tankard off of the Bosmer.

He blinked rapidly, rubbing his forehead slightly, no doubt feeling a headache and the small lump. "Alright," he mumbled, appearing slightly drowsy. Ria looked at Avyanna worriedly, but the scarlet haired Nord woman remained calmed.

"A side effect from the mixture, it should only last for five minutes," she reassured her as the door to Jorrvaskr opened, along with Trystane happily calling out, "Papa!"

Avyanna turned and found Farkas grabbing his son, grinning, throwing him into the air slightly and catching him with ease. Trystane squealed in delight as Farkas caught him one last time before walking over to his wife, beaming at her.

"Welcome back," Avyanna kissed him softly in greeting before Farkas raised an eyebrow at Erendriel.

"What in the Divine's name happened to him?" he questioned, receiving a few snickers and chuckled from the Companions except Ria, Erendriel and Avyanna. "Did I miss something?"

Avyanna nodded her head at Lyanna who began to pull her brother's hair lightly. "Blame our niece; she threw a rock at the poor guy."

Farkas couldn't hold it back as he chuckled, receiving a light slap on the arm from his wife who wasn't impressed. "Love, you can't tell me you don't find it funny."

"Not when your brother has his nose deep in books to notice what his daughter gets up to."

Farkas noticed the tired look on his wife's face and kissed her forehead. "Relax; you'll hurt the baby if you get worked up."

Avyanna narrowed her eyes at him before grabbing Trystane, heading outside as the mead hall laughed. She flipped them off before stepping out into the fresh air, sitting down at a table and placing Trystane on the ground.

A few moments later, Farkas stepped out with Randulf in his arms and placed him on the ground, watching as he stumbled over to Trystane and began playing with each other.

"Is something wrong?" Farkas questioned, sitting next to his wife and pulled her closer to him. Avyanna didn't object, sitting between his legs as his hands rested on her slightly swollen belly.

"Nay," Avyanna sighed, leaning her head on his chest and feeling Farkas tuck her head under his chin. "It's just my mind wandering….worrying about Rohan….about everything."

"There's more to it than that, love,"

Sometimes it annoyed Avyanna how well her husband could read her but in times like this, she appreciated it more than anything as she nodded. "Something's going to happen, I can feel it."

"Have you seen anything?" Farkas asked worriedly and she shook her head, feeling his stubble against her head.

"Nay and that's what scares me the most," she admitted, placing her hand over one of Farkas's and squeezing it lightly. Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing a thrilled Rohan and Kiraya behind him. "Rohan!"

"Anna!" he exclaimed, not allowing his sister to stand up as he practically tackled her into Farkas, hugging her tightly as his sister held him close, kissing his hair. "Einarr and Lassarina fought a dragon!"

Avyanna's eyes widened as she searched him for injuries, much to her brother's displeasure while he complained. Farkas chuckled at his brother-in-law's complaints and smirked at him. "You shouldn't have mentioned the dragon, lad."

"I'll remember that next time," Rohan grumbled once Avyanna found him unscratched and in perfect health.

Trystane, spotting his uncle, grinned and stumbled over towards him. "Un'l Han!" he cried out as Rohan picked him up. In the short time Trystane has been in their lives, the young half Breton had taken to Rohan, calling him, 'Uncle,' as best as he could. It wasn't like Rohan was complaining either way.

Farkas and Avyanna sat back, relaxing as the two children played with the two toddlers, Caleo sitting on the table watching with alerted eyes. Farkas was stroking his wife's slightly swollen belly absentmindedly and Avyanna leaned further into his arms, missing his warmth.

After a while, they headed back inside as they spent the entire day listening to what Einarr and Lassarina had discovered and learnt regarding Alduin. Every single Companion had been shocked when learning that if Alduin wasn't stopped, the entire world could be destroyed.

"How could one dragon destroy the entire world?" Finverior scoffed, taking a large sip of his mead. Avyanna flashed Finverior a deadly look to which he ignored as Lassarina rested her chin on Faolan's head who sat in her lap.

"He's called 'the World-Eater' for a reason, Finn," Lassarina murmured and Avyanna grasped Farkas's hand, earning a gentle squeeze of reassurance. She looked at him and saw the protectiveness held within them. He would fight to protect her, protect their children….

There were no secrets between them; they've learnt that in the form of Trystane. Every vision she had, he knew about. Including the dream she had all those months ago.

"I've spent a lot of time reading up on Alduin ever since Esbern gave us his name," Vilkas said. "But anything I've found is all the same. He was the first dragon and ruled over men and mer alike, but then there was the Dragon War and he was defeated."

_There has to more to that story, _Avyanna thought with a slight frown, gently touching Azura's Star for guidance, but all she received was silence.

"Wait, if he was defeated, how come he's still here?" Erendriel asked, confused.

"We don't know," Einarr answered. "We're hoping a trip to High Hrothgar will hold answers to our questions."

Farkas was frowning and scratching the back of his head. "Why can't you just kill Alduin like you have the other dragons?"

"Because Alduin isn't _like_ the other dragons," Lassarina answered without missing a beat.

Einarr nodded in agreement. "Aye, it's true. Ever since we first encountered Alduin back at Helgen, I've always gotten this feeling of fear, like I was looking at the most unstoppable force on all of Nirn."

"And when we saw Alduin again near Kynesgrove, the way he looked at us….it was as if we were just ants to him. Ants that he didn't want to waste his time stepping on."

Everyone in the mead hall went silent at the confession. Avyanna and Farkas exchanged a worried look, no doubt recalling her dream before they looked down at her slightly swollen belly. Farkas squeezed her hand harder and pulled her closer, kissing her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_No one will take this child away from me, understand? _She growled in her mind, placing a hand over her belly, shielding her unborn child. _No one, not even a damned dragon will hurt you._

_Your child will be born out of the flames of your heart, carrying mine within their veins, _Meridia whispered into her mind and Avyanna felt slightly reassured.

"Why does everyone look so worried?" Kiraya demanded, standing from her chair and glaring at everyone in the room.

"What's happening right now in Skyrim is very serious, kitten," Einarr explained to his daughter. "It's only natural for everyone to be worried."

"But everything is going to be alright. You and Aunt Rina are going to kill Alduin; I know you are. It bothers me that you have so little faith in yourselves."

That seemed to lighten the mood as the conversations returned to pleasant topics. Mostly about what everyone had gotten up to during the Dragonborn siblings absence. When Avyanna noticed Trystane struggling to stay awake near Rohan, she knew it was time to go home for the evening.

"Come on, we better put him to bed," she patted Farkas's knee, pointing her head to their newest addition to the small family. A small smile crept onto his face, staring at his son in his brother-in-law's arms.

"Aye," he agreed, both of them standing up and heading over to Rohan. Farkas took Trystane into his arms as Avyanna ruffled her younger brother's affectionately.

"Anna, Einarr and Lassarina will defeat Alduin…right?" Rohan asked her quietly and she looked down at him. The question would have been innocent enough, if it had not been the serious expression planted on the thirteen-close to fourteen year old's face.

"Of course," Avyanna answered slowly, a fire in her eyes. "The Divines would never have made them Dragonborn if it were not their destiny to defeat him. That would have been a very bad gamble indeed."

"You don't like Delphine, do you?"

Avyanna laughed and nodded. "She's not my favourite person in all of Skyrim. Why do you ask?"

Rohan grimaced, a sour expression on his face. "Back at the temple I could see why," he answered as they entered the house. Farkas went and put Trystane to bed while Avyanna grabbed some goat's milk and sipped that from a tankard.

"That reminds me," Avyanna said, smiling at her younger brother as he sat down on the couch. "Your birthday is coming up. Anything in particular you want?"

Rohan looked over his shoulder, a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to think of something but nothing came to mind. Finally, an idea came and he looked at her with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Could we spend it in Solitude this year with Aunt Elisif?" he asked and Avyanna raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as Farkas returned downstairs.

"That's not a bad idea," Avyanna admitted, thinking about it as well. It would be nice to spend some time with the Jarl of Solitude and introduce her to Trystane. She had sent a letter beforehand, informing her aunt on the latest addition to the family.

"What's not a bad idea?" Farkas asked curiously, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and biting into it.

"Heading to Solitude for my birthday," Rohan answered with a shrug, moving his hair out of his face. "As much as I love the parties the Companions throw, I don't think Anna can keep up with the tonics."

Avyanna smiled warmly at her brother, putting her tankard down and walking over, hugging his head and kissing it lightly. Rohan tried to swat her away and she chuckled, stepping back from his reach.

"You're a sweet lad, thinking of your sister like that," Farkas agreed, standing next to his wife, taking another bite of the apple.

"And I just want it to be family this year," Rohan added to his list of reasons and Avyanna exchanged a look with her husband before grinning.

"I'll get a courier tomorrow."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a block, school, new Pokemon X game...need I say more? That, AND I waiting for Mirage159 to get ahead of me on hers which I suggest you read. You know what's coming...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following - Lassarina, Einarr, Kiraya, Randulf, Lyanna, Fang or Faolan as Mirage159 owns those nice folks. Erendriel belongs to Lady of Dov and the always lovely Finverior to BrunetteAuthorette99**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Week Later…**

Rohan could tell Kiraya was deeply hurt and angry at her father for leaving her behind. Especially when he promised to take her with them to see the Greybeards for an answer to their problem and broke it. For the past week, Rohan had been trying to cheer her up, even staying over at Jorrvaskr for a couple of nights. Last night though, he stayed the night in his home, wanting to keep his sister company since Farkas was going on a quick errand in the morning.

Even though she wouldn't admit it, Rohan knew Avyanna hated it when Farkas went on jobs without her. He could understand her feelings, often finding himself anxious whenever Kiraya went somewhere without him.

"Papa go?" Trystane's voice asked as Rohan walked down the stairs and found the boy in Avyanna's arms, looking at Farkas with a confused look.

"Aye, but I'll be back befor supper," Farkas smiled at his son, ruffling his hair. "Until then, can I trust you to look after Anna?"

Trystane tilted his head to the side briefly before nodding, a grin on his toddler face. Farkas then kissed Avyanna softly, whispering something into her ear and she nodded, pursing her lips slightly.

Watching them, Rohan wondered if he would have a similar life someday, a happy one like Farkas and his sister. Immediately, Kiraya came to his mind with her bright eyes and smile. Lately, he had begun looking at the Harbinger's daughter more than just a friend. He wondered if it were just Kiraya or maybe he was just noticing women in general.

Sometimes he would look at older women such as Saadia from the Bannered Mare and Olfina Gray-mane to see if he got a reaction similar to what he was experiencing with Kiraya. The result was nothing, sure they appealed to the growing man in him, but not like Kiraya.

He had yet to deduce an answer.

"Rohan?" Avyanna frowned at her brother, snapping him away from his thoughts and he noticed Farkas had left for the errand. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, just thinking," he answered, shaking his head slightly and she smiled at him as Caleo flew from his perch on Avyanna's alchemy table and onto his shoulder.

"Come on, let's head to Jorrvaskr. I need a distraction," Avyanna sighed, shifting Trystane onto her hip as they left Sparkshire, heading up to Jorrvaskr. Along the way, as they passed the markets, Mila beamed as she spotted Rohan walking with his sister.

"Rohan," she ran over to him, her eyes twinkling. "Do you want to hang out later when I'm on my break?"

Rohan was a little taken back, seeing how eager Mila was. In the corner of his eye, he could see his sister smirk in amusement and wanted to glare at her.

"Uh…today I was actually going to train with Aela a bit more," he told her and she pouted slightly.

"But you'll be gone for _two _weeks! Besides, I want to give you your birthday present."

An idea came to his mind and he smiled gently at her, noticing the slight blush creeping onto her face. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"O-Of course I did! After all, we're friends and…" she trailed off, embarrassed and Rohan swallowed and patted her head. Mila looked at him in surprise at the gesture, her blush becoming more apparent.

"I'll bring Kiraya around later then and we can hang out," he offered, noticing her eyes filling with slight disappointment that she tried to hide as he withdrew his hand.

"Sure…" Mila said sadly before heading back to the stall. Rohan frowned in confusion as Avyanna chuckled beside him, resuming their walk to Jorrvaskr.

"What's wrong with her?" Rohan asked, looking at his sister for an answer as an amused look was planted firmly on his sister's face.

"You have a lot to learn about women, Han," Avyanna answered simply, opening the door and walking into the mead hall. Rohan just raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, going straight to the training yard.

As he opened the door, he heard Kiraya say his name to Erendriel and Ria as they tried to babysit the twins. "I'm going to do what, now?"

"You're going to help me watch Lyanna and Faolan," Kiraya explained, shooting him a look. "Erendriel hurt his arm, and Ria needs to take him inside to patch him up. _Get it_?"

Rohan looked at Ria and Erendriel for a second, confused, but then his hazel eyes brightened as it clicked. "Oh, yeah, right. Aye, I'll help Kiraya watch them."

"Well, I guess if there's two of you, it'll be alright," Ria reasoned, passing Faolan to him. "Eren, let's get you inside and fixed up."

Erendriel nodded and followed Ria into the mead hall, Rohan catching the Bosmer shooting Kiraya a grateful look as he passed. Once the doors were closed, Kiraya turned to Rohan, a proud smile on her face and flicked her tail.

"Look at you," Rohan chuckled. "Playing servant to Mara and helping Erendriel talk to Ria."

"Aye, well, Papa prays to Mara a lot and so does Aunt Rina," Kiraya mumbled, toeing at the ground, Rohan noticing her cheeks becoming red. "I guess it's rubbed off on me and I'm just a sucker for love."

"Not a bad thing to be a sucker over," Rohan agreed, recalling his sister and Farkas this morning. Rohan was caught up in his thoughts for a moment that he missed Kiraya's blush as she turned to the lookout.

"Lyanna, do you want to see the view?" Kiraya asked her cousin.

"Nay," the little girl answered, though her smile said otherwise.

Rohan chuckled at Vilkas's daughter, shifting Faolan's heavy weight. "I'll be glad when she learns some new words. She's been saying 'nay' nonstop for days."

"It's because everyone is encouraging her by laughing every time she says it," Kiraya explained as she walked to the look out, Rohan walking beside her. "Kind of like how everyone in the Circle laughed when Randulf's first word was 'wolf.'"

"Randulf doesn't even say it right. He pronounces it, 'woof.'"

"He's a baby; he doesn't need to pronounce it right so as long as he gets a lot of laughs."

That got Rohan thinking as he looked at his friend, peeling his eyes away from the view. "What were your first words?" he asked curiously.

"My first word was 'Ahnurr.'" Kiraya answered, a little surprised by the question.

"That's not a real word," Rohan arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe not in the common tongue, but in Ta'agra it means 'father.'"

"Oh right, I forgot you speak the Khajiit language."

"It's called Ta'agra, Rohan."

"Right, sorry," he said sheepishly, a little embarrassed for getting it wrong and then recalled something. "I remember when I first heard you speak it that time we went to Solitude and visited the caravans outside."

"Aye, Ri'saad prefers to speak in Ta'agra'iss, and I do too, whenever I'm around other Khajiit, at least," Kiraya paused before looking at him. "What was your first word?"

A warm, happy smile crossed Rohan's face as he recalled what Avyanna had told him when he was eight years old. One of the shop keepers had a toddler who spoke their first word and he was curious as to what his was.

_Eight year old Rohan rested in Elisif's arms, sitting on the High Queen's lap as Avyanna and Torygg played chess with each other. Whenever Torygg and Elisif had a moment of peace, the High King would often find ways to challenge Avyanna both physically and mentally. Today was a game of chess with the loser having to give up a week's worth of sweetrolls._

"_Anna, what was my first word?" Rohan asked curiously, recalling one of the shop keepers gushing about their daughter saying her first word._

_Avyanna paused, looking over and her brother. "What brought this on?"_

"_I dunno," he shrugged in the typical eight year old fashion. Avyanna pursed her lips in thought, quickly moving a piece and knocking Torygg's over, grabbing it and placing it on her small pile._

"_It was 'Anna,'" she answered after a while, giving him a sad smile. "And Roran's was 'Ivy.'"_

_Elisif chuckled lightly at the memory. "He could never pronounce the start of your name, your brother," she told Rohan who beamed at the mention of his twin brother._

_Torygg smirked, knocking over Avyanna's queen piece and taking it as hostage. "Your sister's was 'rack off,' taking after your father."_

"_Dillon never knew when to curb his language," Elisif said with a slight frown and Avyanna rolled her eyes._

"_That _was_ the curbed version, Aunt Elisif," Avyanna told her dryly, shaking her head._

"My first was 'Anna,'" he answered, smiling at the warm memory, not noticing the blush on Kiraya's face as she giggled before raising her cousin a bit more so she could see over the wall.

"Look, Lyanna. Isn't the view pretty?"

"Nay!" Lyanna replied.

Kiraya rolled her eyes and pulled Lyanna back from the wall to adjust her grip. Rohan kept his grip, showing Faolan the view and watching the toddler's eyes as he looked in awe at the sight.

A moment later, Kiraya's Talos amulet was thrown off the edge and Rohan's eyes snapped to his friend.

"Lyanna!" Kiraya shouted at her cousin, looking over the edge for her amulet. "How could you do that? The Greybeards gave that to me! It was just the same as Papa's!"

Lyanna began crying at her cousin's raised voice as Kiraya placed her onto the ground, running to the Underforge. Rohan stayed where he was, not wanting to leave the children unsupervised.

"Kiraya, where are you going?" Rohan called out after her, ignoring Faolan squirming in his arms.

"I'm going down there to get my amulet back!" Kiraya hissed back, hitting the hidden switch to open the Underforge and disappeared. Rohan placed Faolan beside his sister on the ground and looked over the edge, his eyes trying to find Kiraya.

Eventually, his eyes spotted her as she waved at him before running along the side of stone foundation that supported Whiterun and looked around the rubble. Finally, sighing with relief, he saw Kiraya pick up amulet before his eyes trailing further ahead.

His heart dropped.

"Kiraya! Get back inside!" Rohan shouted as loud as he could, waving his arms madly to grab her attention. Kiraya looked up at him, obviously hearing him shout. "Bandits!"

When she turned, discovering the bandits herself. Rohan swallowed the fear in his throat and watched in horror as the bandit grabbed Kiraya's collar of her jerkin.

_I need to help her! _Rohan realised, leaving the twins and began heading to the Underforge when a roar echoed through the air. Rohan's blood went cold, knowing that sound anywhere. Realising he would need help, Rohan ran back to the mead hall.

"There's a dragon outside and Kiraya's trapped!" Rohan shouted, finding Avyanna, Finverior, Erendriel and Ria already standing, no doubt hearing the roar from inside.

"What?!" Avyanna exclaimed, running over to her brother and checking on him as the others ran out of the mead hall, heading to the Underforge with their weapons drawn. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped, slapping his sister's hand away and instantly regretting it, seeing her paled face. "Sorry…I just….what if something were to happen to Kiraya?"

Avyanna didn't say anything but there was a hard look in her eye before there was the familiar distant look she got whenever she had a vision. "_The wheel of fate has begun to turn. A dragon's soul trails along the line of death, the final gamble shall begin_."

Suddenly, Aela screamed out in pain, falling to her knees and clutching at her torso. Rohan stared at the huntress in shock as she stared at her violently shaking hands, almost as if she expected to see blood on them. He was about to ask her what was wrong when her body jerked and the light left her eyes as she lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

"Aela!" his sister gasped, coming out of her own daze and rushing to her side.

"Is she alright?" Rohan asked, worried.

"Aye, she's still alive, but I have no idea what could have made her pass out like this unless-" his sister suddenly stopped speaking and the color left her face. "-unless something happened to Einarr."

Rohan's blood chilled at his sister's words and he ran outside without another word. Just as he ran to the entrance of the Underforge, Farkas and Vilkas appeared, carrying Einarr, unconscious and bleeding profusely.

"Einarr!" he gasped as the men walked past him, heading into the mead hall. His hazel eyes then trailed to Kiraya who was being carried by Finverior. "Kiraya….is she alright?"

"She's just a little beat up, kid," Finverior answered. "She'll be fine, but I'm not so sure about Einarr."

"Kiraya…" Rohan frowned and stared at her in concern.

* * *

Her hand flew to her mouth as soon as Vilkas and Farkas stepped in with a bleeding Einarr. "Oh gods, Einarr…" she gasped, swallowing the nausea down as Farkas looked at his wife.

"Take him downstairs," Danica's voice barked in an order, appearing beside Avyanna as the men took the Harbinger down stairs. "Now is not the time for your emotions to get in the way, Avyanna."

Nodding, Avyanna followed the priestess downstairs as they placed Einarr on his bed. Immediately, the two women moved into action, healing his massive wound as best as they could.

"Farkas! Grab as many health, magicka and stamina potions as you can!" Avyanna ordered her husband who disappeared to fulfil her request. She ripped his shirt as Danica continued to heal. "We need to get his heart rate back up."

"What do you need?" Erendriel asked, wanting to contribute.

Avyanna felt Danica's questioning eyes on her as they healed him together. The priestess may be a healer but when it came to specific ingredients or anything alchemy related, the priestess usually left it up to the Nord.

Her mind went to all of her studies under both Sybille and Arcadia. "Where the potion stock is there are a couple of jars labelled. I need the ones saying 'Crushed Snowberries,' and 'Minced Garlic,' along with petals of a red mountain flower," she told him as Farkas returned with the potions requested.

"Anything else?" Farkas asked, seeing his wife in her state and she nodded.

"I need you to go into the storage room and grab my small pot and herb grinder."

Farkas left the room once more and Danica looked up at her, impressed. "What will those do?"

"Mixed in with five drops of a health potion and boiled, it'll help keep the blood flowing with a weak heart," Avyanna answered, feeling the drain of magicka and saw it would take more than just her and Danica to heal Einarr. "Vilkas, grab Lassarina."

Vilkas realised what his sister-in-law was thinking and left the room as Farkas and Erendriel returned with the items requested before being shooed out of the room by Danica.

_You must save him, Avyanna, _Azura urged her, invading her mind along with Meridia.

_Without him, there is no one to stop Alduin! _Meridia pointed out and Avyanna gritted her teeth, ignoring the pounding in her head.

_I will, I won't let him die, _Avyanna vowed as the door opened and she looked up, finding Lassarina standing there. "Lassarina, we need some help. Grab a magicka potion."

Lassarina nodded, chugging down the potion before moving to Avyanna's side and casting the spell. Avyanna quickly grabbed one and drank down the bitter contents, handing one to Danica before resuming her work.

Each woman was silent, Lassarina sobbing quietly beside her and a few stray tears leaving Avyanna's eyes. Danica remained emotionless, focusing more on healing Einarr.

* * *

Kiraya wouldn't open her door, making Rohan worry to no end. So he did the next best thing possible; get Finverior to pick the lock. The Bosmer did it with ease and as soon as the door was opened, Fang ran inside with Rohan right behind him.

"Learn to pick a lock, a kid," Finverior told him. "It doesn't always have to be used for illegal means. Sometimes it can be used to save your life."

"Thanks, Finn," Rohan breathed before walking over to Kiraya. "Are you alright?"

"My Papa is lying in the next room, possibly dying," Kiraya replied snappishly. "What would make you think I was alright?"

Rohan flinched a bit, looking over his shoulder at Finverior. The Bosmer shrugged his shoulders and closed the door. Out of habit, Rohan shifted a bit nervously, unsure of what to say. "I-I meant if you were okay…physically," he mumbled. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Kiraya hissed, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Rohan saw through that lie, spotting the injuries from where he was standing. "Liar. Your arms are all scraped up and bleeding."

"I'm _fine_. I deserve these injuries anyway. Because of me, my papa's going to die. The dragon should have gotten me instead. I should be the one in that room right now, not him."

A dark anger washed over Rohan as his eyes narrowed dangerously and he reached out, grabbing her wrist in a strong grip. He yanked her off the of bed and made her stand before slapping her across the face. If he weren't furious at his friend for the words she spoke of, he would have apologised immediately.

_I've lost too many people to death, I won't loose another!_

"You…you hit me," Kiraya whispered in disbelief.

"Don't ever wish you were dying!" Rohan shouted at her, his voice shaking as he thought of his mother and father, his twin he barely knew, Uncle Torygg. "Ever!"

"Why?" she demanded, her voice catching on a sob. "I would deserve it!"

"No, you wouldn't! No one deserves to die!"

"I do! I deserve it for causing my Papa to get hurt!"

"You made a mistake, Kiraya! We're still kids! We're going to make mistakes our entire lives, but we have to learn to deal with them!" Rohan shouted, remembering the words his father spoke to him one time he went to the hunting lodge with Avyanna and Farkas on their usual trip.

Kiraya's legs weakened and she sat back on the bed, burying her face into her hands while Fang curled up behind her, letting out a sad whimper. Rohan clenched his fists before sitting beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Kiraya wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder.

It felt natural to do this, understanding why Farkas often did this to Avyanna or why his own sister did the same when he was younger. "I'll always be here for you," he murmured soothingly, stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"You're father's going to be fine, Kiraya," Rohan told her, believing in the words he spoke. "Anna, Lassarina and Danica are in the room with him using all their power to save him."

"But he lost so much blood and his body is all broken," Kiraya said, her voice muffled by his leather armour.

"They can heal him. He'll be fine, I promise."

"I should have waited. I should have asked someone to come with me to get the amulet back. I knew it was dangerous. I knew that Farkas and Vilkas were getting rid of some bandits nearby. I messed up so bad, Rohan. Papa moved in front of me, that dragon was supposed to attack me."

"He's your father, Kiraya. He'll always throw himself in front of you if it means he'd be protecting you. It's his job to make sure you're safe."

Kiraya continued to sniffle and cry into his shoulder and Rohan waited patiently for her to calm down, stroking her hair and rubbing her back to sooth her. Finally, she calmed down and her eyes were red from crying, but they weren't as ominous and dark as before.

Instinct came over him as he flashed her a reassuring smile and gave a small kiss to her forehead. When he felt her stiff beside him, he pulled back and realised what he had done.

"Why did you do that?" Kiraya mumbled, ducking her head from his view and scooting back a bit.

Rohan's cheeks turned a slight red and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I don't know….thought it might make you feel better."

The room grew silent and tense, an awkward feeling between the two. Rohan almost sighed out loud when the door knocked. Rohan rose to answer it, but Avyanna stepped inside, looking sad and exhausted.

"How's Papa?" Kiraya asked immediately.

"Danica and Lassarina are still healing him," Avyanna explained, walking over and sitting on the bed beside Kiraya, clutching her head. "They asked me to stop for now because Danica said if I over-strain myself, it could hurt the baby. So I came to check on you and see if you were hurt."

Rohan saw Kiraya cross her arms over her chest in an attempt to hide the scrapes. "I'm fine."

Rohan's sister rolled her eyes, nothing getting past her. "I already saw the scrapes, young lady, so let me have a look at them."

Kiraya reluctantly showed Avyanna her injuries, hearing his sister grimace at the sight of the badly scrapped skin.

"Rohan, could you get me a washcloth to clean her up?" Avyanna asked her brother. Rohan quickly obeyed, and brought over the washcloth and lugged over the washbasin that stood in the corner of Kiraya's room. "Thank you."

Rohan watched as his sister gently attended to Kiraya, ignoring Kiraya's winces and crying out at the pain. Avyanna spread a salve she prepared for Einarr later onto Kiraya's injuries to sooth and numb the pain and wrapped her skin in some bandages. Once she had finished the arms, Avyanna poked and prodded Kiraya's torso.

"Ow!" Kiraya growled when Avyanna hit a certain spot.

"I think you might have a cracked rib," Avyanna sighed. "I'll have to wrap it for now, so take off your jerkin."

Kiraya looked at Rohan who tipped his head when he caught her staring and gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Get out!" she hissed, annoyed, and then it dawned on him.

"Oh! Right, sorry," Rohan blushed and quickly left the room.

* * *

Avyanna shook her head at her younger brother's innocence as Kiraya took off her jerkin and Avyanna began examining and poking her. "Aye, definitely a cracked rib. You're already starting to bruise," she murmured, wrapping Kiraya's chest tightly with some bandages and reached over to her satchel that Farkas had brought when he ducked back home.

She handed Kiraya a health potion, rubbing her stomach slowly her eyes fluttered shut and opened. "You should get some rest," Avyanna told her, stroking Kiraya's hair.

Kiraya shook her head. "I want to stay awake so I can learn if Papa's okay."

"I promise I'll have Rohan wake you up if there's any news. So get some sleep, and when you wake up, I'll be able to heal you up."

"Could I just heal naturally?"

The question surprised her. "Why, don't you want me to heal you quickly?"

"Nay, I want to heal naturally. The pain is a lesson for me, so I won't do something stupid again," Kiraya replied, laying on her side and pulled her doll close to her chest. Avyanna thought about Kiraya's words before kissing the top of her head and quietly left the room.

"How is she?" Farkas asked quietly, taking his exhausted wife into his arms as she leaned her head on his chest plate.

"A few scrapes and a cracked rib," she answered tiredly, feeling Farkas hold her close. "She wants to heal naturally, a lesson for the future."

Farkas kissed Avyanna's hair, pulling back slightly and staring into his wife's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," she sighed, ignoring the migraine pounding in her head. "I need to start on the mixture."

"I've already taken it to Arcadia and she's upstairs making it," Farkas informed her and Avyanna shot him a grateful smile. "Come on, you need to rest and eat."

She allowed Farkas to guide her back to the mead hall, sitting on a seat as Tilma handed her a place filled with apple slices, cooked deer and a mug of goat milk.

As she ate, she couldn't help but think of the vision she had earlier today. _Einarr's going to be battling more than just his life…_

_It is how he returns from his battle, determines whether or not he can succeed in his destiny, _Meridia whispered into her mind and she had to agree with the Daedric Prince.

_Then allow his heart to rest as he battles whatever demons he must conquer, _Avyanna prayed in her mind, closing her eyes. _Divines, watch over your champion. You wanted him to accept his destiny and now you owe him. Send someone to guide him…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following - Lassarina, Einarr, Kiraya, Faolan, Lyanna or Trystane as Mirage159 owns them. Erendriel belongs to Lady of Dov and Finverior to BrunetteAuthorette96**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Twenty One**_

**One month later…**

Avyanna was frowning, not liking the idea one bit. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked her brother, holding Trystane on her hip and he nodded, tightening his grip on the handle of his steel sword.

"Aye, I've promised to take Kiraya hunting today," he answered, giving his sister a small smile. "It might be good for her to get out of Jorrvaskr for a while."

Avyanna had to agree with her brother's logic on that one. Ever since the accident and Einarr in a coma, Kiraya had shown signs on of severe depression. Her eyes would seem empty, a dark look passing her face, no longer her cheerful self. If it weren't for Rohan constantly by her side, Avyanna was afraid they would have lost Kiraya for good.

"Besides, you need a vacation, you've been working yourself to the bone," Rohan added, rubbing his sister's small baby bump. The past month, her stomach had grown and clearly marked that she was just a little over three months into her pregnancy.

"He's right love," Farkas said, kissing the side of his wife's brow as he returned from packing the carriage with their things. He took Trystane out of her arms as the young lad seemed happy to be in his father's arms. "The others have said it was fine."

"All right," Avyanna sighed, tired and defeated. She wasn't going to win against their arguments; she just wanted to get off of her feet as soon as possible. "Look after the house, if you need anything, send a courier."

Rohan nodded and hugged her as best as he could, mindful of her huge belly before pulling away. "Go and have fun, say hi to Aunt Elisif for me too."

"We'll be back in two weeks," Farkas clasped the fourteen year old's arm, something they started to do in greeting or when the other was leaving. "Look out for Kiraya."

"Of course."

Avyanna smiled and walked over to the carriage, slowly getting on by herself as Farkas passed her Trystane before getting on himself. Now that her stomach was starting to get bigger, Farkas assumed she needed help and adding that to her hormones, Farkas had been kicked out of the bed once or twice now.

"First time leaving Whiterun, huh Trystane?" Avyanna cooed, watching the toddler on her lap that looked around at the scenery in awe. "Or wait, you must have seen a bit of the Reach when Daine brought you too us." she tickled his belly and produced a giggle. "He is adorable."

Farkas didn't say anything, enjoying the sight of his wife and son together, bright smiles on their faces. Avyanna looked up, catching Farkas staring at her and blushed slightly.

"Quite staring!" she said, embarrassed and Farkas chuckled at her suddenly shy behaviour. Avyanna hid her face in Trystane's curls who frowned slightly at his father.

"Dwon't pwick on mama!" Trystane exclaimed and they both laughed at the toddler's protective nature towards his step-mother.

"My little knight," Avyanna kissed his head, relaxing into the seat a bit more, looking forward to seeing her aunt.

**Two days later…**

Elisif and Falk greeted them at the front gate as the carriage pulled to a stop. Farkas climbed off the carriage first, taking Trystane off of Avyanna who slowly got off as well, holding Farkas's free hand to steady her.

"Avyanna, it's good to see you," Elisif beamed, walking over and kissing Avyanna's cheeks before placing her hands on Avyanna's swollen belly. "Look at you! So big for three months, or is it four?"

Avyanna pursed her lips and Elisif saw the look, laughing merrily and patting her ex-body guard's hand. "Don't worry; I'm sure Farkas still loves you."

"Aunt Elisif," Avyanna complained as Farkas laughed, bringing Trystane over as servants began grabbing their bags and heading to the Blue Palace under Falk's instructions. "And I'm nearly sixteen weeks."

"My jarl," Farkas bowed his head politely and Elisif waved it off.

"Farkas, how many times have I told you to stop with the formalities? We're family now," Elisif reminded him sternly before taking in Trystane, a warm smile on her face. "Little Trystane, my how much he looks like you, Farkas."

"Trystane, this is Aunt Elisif," Avyanna told the toddler who was shying away from the jarl, burying his face in Farkas's neck. "Say hello."

Trystane peeked from Farkas's neck, taking a look at her before shying away again. Elisif chuckled, ruffling the toddler's hair, not hurt by Trystane's lack of conversation.

"He's a shy little one, isn't he?" she mused before walking with them towards the Blue Palace. "How is everything going back in Whiterun?"

Avyanna sighed tiredly, rubbing her belly as they walked side by side. "Honestly, not all that great. I'm so sorry we weren't able to come for Rohan's birthday. He didn't want to leave Kiraya alone; that's why he didn't come with us."

"I understand the situation perfectly and am proud of his loyalty," Elisif pursed her lips slightly, a sudden thought occurring to her. "Is it alright for you to be away?"

"Yes, there's not much we can do at this point," Avyanna nodded as they walked past the Bard's College, the Blue Palace in sight. "Azura can't see if Einarr is fine since the Divine's are keeping his mind in tack. I can only assume their envoy is at work."

"All that is left is to pray."

Once they into the palace, Elisif had to quickly take care of some things, allowing Farkas and Avyanna to settle in. They went to their room, Avyanna's old one when she lived in the palace before becoming old enough to buy Proudspire. The next room was Rohan's old room, his crib that he shared with Roran still in there and there was a door connecting from Avyanna's to the room.

Trystane yawned, slumping his head against Farkas's chest and the parents chuckled. "I'll go put him down for a nap," Farkas said softly, heading into the other room as Avyanna opened the window, allowing the breeze in.

"_How are my daughter and grandchild_?"

Avyanna gasped, turning around and finding Dillon standing behind her, a proud smile on his face as he took in his daughter's appearance. "Papa," Avyanna beamed.

"_Gods, Anna, how far along are you_?" he smirked, inspecting her stomach and placing a hand on top. _"It's like you've got a mammoth in there_."

Avyanna rolled her eyes. "Very funny, that's my child you're insulting."

Dillon just kissed her forehead and smiled warmly at her. "_I'm proud of you, my little spitfire_."

* * *

**One week later…**

It was while Farkas and Avyanna were relaxing on the couch by the fire. Elisif was playing with Trystane who warmed up to her when she felt the kick.

"Oh my gods," Avyanna whispered in surprise, dropping her books and placing her hands on her belly. Farkas, being the constant worrier he was when it came to his family, looked at her with concern.

"Anna, what is it?" he asked immediately, catching Elisif's attention on the other couch.

By the bright smile on Avyanna's face, Elisif could guess what just occurred and beamed at Farkas. "Put your hand on her stomach."

Farkas frowned, doing what the jarl had said and a moment later, felt the kick of his child in Avyanna's belly. "By the Nine," he breathed in awe, a smile creeping onto his face.

"The baby kicked!" Avyanna laughed in joy, placing a hand over Farkas's and grinning at him. "Farkas, our baby just kicked!"

"Aye, she did."

"_He_ did."

Elisif looked at them both, amused at their banter. "Care to tell me what you're both talking about?"

"Farkas thinks it's a girl, but I believe it's a little boy," Avyanna answered her aunt and Elisif smirked at Farkas.

"Never doubt a mother's instinct," she warned the male Companion. "Have you two thought of any names?"

Farkas nodded, pulling Avyanna closer to him and his free hand entwining with hers, their wedding bands lightly hitting each other. "If it's a girl, we're going with the Anna tradition with Oleanna and for a boy Kellen."

Elisif raised an eyebrow. "Not the tradition on your father's side?"

"Grandmother didn't name papa with an 'R' name so why should we?" Avyanna shrugged simply and Elisif accepted that as an answer. "Besides, that would be more of Rohan's job than mine."

Trystane yawned tiredly in the jarl of Solitude's arms, eyes drooping with sleep and all three adults chuckled lightly. Avyanna stood up and grabbed him, allowing Trystane to snuggle closer to her warmth before heading back to their room.

As she placed Trystane in the crib, putting a fur blanket over his tiny body, Farkas returned to their room. When Avyanna quietly left Trystane's room, closing the door behind her, her lips were immediately invaded by Farkas's.

Avyanna moaned into the kiss, gripping his shirt and pulling him as close as he could. Farkas's hands wandered to her back, deepening the kiss and leaving her breathless as he pulled back.

"What have I done now?" Avyanna whispered, looking at him with slightly swollen lips.

Farkas cupped her face in his hands. "For being the most amazing woman in all of Skyrim," he kissed her forehead. "For marrying me," he kissed her cheek. "For being by my side," he kissed her nose. "And for carrying our child," he kissed her lips and Avyanna smiled against them.

"Even if I start to resemble a mammoth?" she murmured against his lips, kissing him back before pulling back.

Farkas gazed at her with loving eyes. "Then I would be the giant protecting you," he answered in a firm tone before guiding her into the bed, allowing both of them to climb in and pulling her close. "Sweet dreams, little spitfire."

"Good night, cabbage head."

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

Somehow, he knew when her back was in pain even before she did as Avyanna woke up that morning with a gasp, her lower back in slight pain. Immediately, Farkas's large, warm hands were massaging the spot, trying to ease her discomfort.

"What would I do without you?" Avyanna murmured into her pillow, letting out a soft moan at her husband's magical hands. "Thank you, love."

"I can only imagine the discomfort," Farkas replied, leaning over and kissing her cheek before rolling out of bed as Avyanna sat up. "Just seeing you in pain makes me feel it."

"It's your fault in the first place," Avyanna teased, grinning at him as she stood up and changed into some of her mother's pregnancy clothing she received off of Elisif when they were in Solitude two weeks ago. Today she wore a simple white linen shirt with a dark blue skirt, her stomach making it impossible for her to wear her old clothes. "I'll go grab Trystane and we can head to Jorrvaskr. I want to check on Einarr."

"No need to. Rohan left earlier with him," Farkas kissed her lips lightly as they made their way downstairs. Lately, her brother had been waking up early or stopping by the house from Jorrvaskr and grabbing Trystane for him and Kiraya to watch. It was helping his friend, bringing a smile onto her face even if it were just a little.

"Let's go then, we can have breakfast there," Avyanna shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed her satchel that had been filled with potions from the previous night before they left the house, holding hands.

When they reached Jorrvaskr, Avyanna sensed a sudden change in the air and frowned. Farkas noticed and looked at his wife with concern as they entered the mead hall.

"Anna? Is there something wrong?" he asked and she pursed her lips in thought.

"I dunno, it's probably nothing," she quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll go put these in storage."

"I'll grab us breakfast then."

Avyanna nodded, heading downstairs and towards the storage and began placing the health potions, stamina potions and jarred ingredients onto the shelves. As she placed the last stamina potion on the shelf, she suddenly sensed Einarr's aura and spirit start up.

Putting her satchel down on a nearby barrel of mead, Avyanna left the storage room and headed to Einarr's room, hearing Lassarina call out to her and shocked to find Einarr wide awake.

"Oh gods, Einarr," Avyanna gasped, walking over and staring at him. He was awake, after two months….he was awake…

"Avyanna, what happened, did the kid grow overnight?" Einarr asked with a weak chuckle.

Lassarina and Avyanna exchanged a worried look and Einarr frowned. He tried to sit up, but struggled to and Lassarina had to help him. Avyanna watched as he squeezed his eyes shut, no doubt feeling lightheaded and dizzy from the blood rushing down his body.

"Ugh, I feel like shit," he muttered. "How long have I been in this bed? A week?"

Again, the two woman exchanged a concerned look, neither of them knowing how to break the news to Einarr.

"What?" he demanded. "Was I out longer?"

"Aye, you were," Avyanna finally answered, stroking her swollen belly. Einarr's eyes kept staring at her belly, no doubt slowly putting the pieces together but needed to be sure.

"How long was I asleep for?" Einarr asked quietly.

Lassarina bit her lip, sitting on the edge of the bed while fiddling with her hair. "Einarr…"

"Damn it, Rina, spit it out already."

Avyanna watched her friend take a deep breath before looking at him straight in the eye. "Einarr, you've been asleep for two months."

Einarr stared at his sister in shock. "_Two months?_" he exclaimed.

"Aye."

"How in Oblivion did I not starve to death?"

"Danica taught us how to make a mixture of water, honey and herbs that sustained life," Avyanna answered, resting her hands on her swollen belly. "We've been giving it to you several times a day and sometimes we managed to get some soup down your throat."

"But you still lost a lot of weight during that time," Lassarina added as Einarr examined himself, no doubt comparing himself to a Draugr by how skinny he was. Avyanna wasn't happy with the weight loss and was no doubt already going through lists of recipes that were fattening and potions that enhanced weight gain.

"Kiraya!" Einarr suddenly gasped, looking at Lassarina with eyes filled with panic. "Is Kiraya alright?"

"She was a bit beat up and her arms were badly scraped, but she's fine," Avyanna told him.

Sighing in relief, Einarr shut his eyes. "Thank the Divines."

Avyanna bit her bottom lip slightly, knowing she had to bring up Kiraya's mental state for the past two months. "But…"

"But what?" he asked, eyes flying open.

"She blames herself for what happened," Lassarina explained with a frown. "She wouldn't let Avyanna or I heal her injuries with magic, saying that she should suffer a little pain for nearly killing you."

"That's ridiculous! I would have jumped in front of her a thousand times to protect her."

"Aye, we told her that, by she refuses to forgive herself."

"I'll have to have a talk with her, then."

A sudden gasp at the door alerted the three of them that someone had joined them and they all turned to look over, finding Erendriel with his nose dripping blood and staring at Einarr.

"Einarr," he whispered. "You're awake."

"Aye, I am," Einarr replied with a small smile.

"I have to tell everyone!" Erendriel exclaimed, dashing out of the room and completely forgetting about his bloody nose, making Einarr chuckle a bit.

"Einarr, how are you feeling?" Avyanna asked, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Mostly hungry," Einarr told her lightly and she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Obviously. But do you feel any pain?"

"Nay, I do feel a bit lightheaded, though. And I feel about as weak as a newborn."

"Well, you've been lying in a bed motionless for two months. It's not surprising that you're feeling a bit weak."

"A bit?" Einarr scoffed slightly. "That's like saying the dragon only nipped me. How long until I'll be back to full strength?"

Avyanna frowned at him, her medical mind working in overdrive. "Einarr, you have to understand, it'll take a couple of months for your body to fully recover from this incident. Not only are your muscles and body weakened, but your stamina and reflexes have no doubt been affected by your inactivity."

Einarr grimaced, no doubt not pleased with Avyanna's information and the idea of lying in bed rest for a long period of time.

"Papa!" Kiraya gasped, appearing into the room and throwing herself onto her father who grunted slightly.

"Kiraya, be careful!" Lassarina warned her niece. "He just woke up and is feeling very weak right now."

"Nay, Lassarina, it's fine. I can handle it," Einarr shook his head as all the bent up emotions inside Kiraya were released at once, sobbing uncontrollably into her father.

"Papa, I'm so sorry!" Kiraya cried as Einarr stroked her hair.

"Kiraya, you have nothing to apologise for," Einarr frowned at his daughter's words.

"But it's my fault this happened to you!"

"Nay, it's no one's fault but my own. I promised you I would take you along with me and I didn't. If I had just kept my promise, this might have never happened."

"The dragon was trying to kill _me _and you jumped in the way."

"Something I don't regret one bit, kitten. You're my daughter, it's my job to protect you," he flashed her a reassuring smile when Kiraya pulled back. "Come on, sweetheart, you need to perk up a bit. I want to see those beautiful eyes sparkling again."

When Kiraya did as he asked, Einarr murmured, "There's the Kiraya I know and love."

Avyanna heard footsteps and looked at the doorway, finding her brother-in-law standing there, watching the scene.

"You really are awake," Vilkas said. "Thank the Nine."

Einarr smiled at him. "What, not quite ready to take my place as Harbinger?"

"I've had to watch my wife cry at your bedside for two months. Your accident took a toll on every one of the Companions, my friend."

"Not to mention we had to keep it together while we carried you up through the Underforge," Farkas added as he appeared in the doorway beside his twin. He glanced at his wife and sister-in-law. "I sent Erendriel to the temple to get Danica."

"Thank you, Farkas," Lassarina smiled.

"How bad off was I?" Einarr asked.

"Bad," the twins said in unison.

"You nearly bled out; you had several broken bones and a severe brain injury," Lassarina informed him.

"It took my magic, Lassarina's and Danica's to stabilize you," Avyanna added. "We were healing you for hours," she watched the blood drain from his face at the information.

"It's a miracle I didn't die," he whispered.

"We're all glad you didn't," Farkas smiled. "Believe me when I say no one in Jorrvaskr has been the same since you got injured, Aela especially. She'll be happy to learn you've woken up once she gets back."

"Gets back?" Einarr echoed. "Where is she?"

"She went to Falkreath Hold with Randulf to meet a friend and get away from all the sadness for a while," Lassarina told him.

"A friend?"

"Aye, some man named Sinding."

"Hopefully she would have sensed a change through their blood bond," Vilkas said. "Even while you were asleep she said she was able to sense your emotions."

"Did she feel when the dragon attacked me?" Einarr asked, clearly concerned for his forebear.

"She did," Avyanna answered, swallowing a bit at the memory. "Everyone was panicking because Rohan came in shouting about Kiraya being in trouble. Aela was about to go down through the Underforge with everyone when she just dropped to the ground and fainted. I stayed with her when the rest went down to help, and minutes later Erendriel came back up, shouting about you being hurt."

"Damn it, I wouldn't have wanted her to feel that…it was painful enough," Einarr shuddered slightly as Kiraya whimpered at his side.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and Einarr scowled, obviously realising his mistake as his stomach rumbled.

"Kiraya why don't we go upstairs and get some food for your father?" Farkas suggested with a tight lipped smile. "I'll bet five Septims that he's hungry."

"What gave you that idea?" Einarr joked, shooting Avyanna's husband a grateful glance. "I am hungry, though. Actually, I'm _starving_."

Kiraya wiped away her tears and chuckled lightly. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything and everything. Bring down the whole dining table if you have to. I plan on spending the rest of the day stuffing my face."

Kiraya chuckled and hopped off the bed, walking out of the room with Avyanna leaving the others as Farkas walked with her. Kiraya went on ahead, no doubt wanting to bring food to her father as soon as possible.

"How did you know Einarr was awake? Did Lassarina fetch you?" Farkas asked, curiously but still keeping a smile on his face. No doubt he was overjoyed that his friend was awake once more.

"Nay," Avyanna shook her head as they headed upstairs. "I sensed his aura and spirit."

Just as they arrived back into the mead hall, Danica walked through and spotted Avyanna. "How is he?"

"Light headed and weak," she answered, both women in professional mode. "He's starving now but I don't want him to eat anything heavy or meat at the moment. I'll brew up some potions to help get his digestive system back to normal speed and hopefully his appetite should follow through."

Danica nodded and disappeared downstairs as Avyanna spotted Kiraya filling a plate with whatever she could grab her hands on. "Kiraya! Only bread, apples and some soup for now!"

"Okay!" Kiraya called back, putting a few things back before following Avyanna's instructions and grabbing lighter things for her father to eat.

Farkas watched, almost seeing the cogs turning in his wife's mind and the hard look she had in her eyes. "What is it, love? You should be celebrating!"

"I'll celebrate when he recovers," Avyanna asked, looking at her husband. "He's not out of the woods yet and I doubt he'll enjoy the journey."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following - Lassarina, Einarr, Kiraya, Faolan, Lyanna or Trystane as Mirage159 owns them. Erendriel belongs to Lady of Dov.**


End file.
